


Котик мой

by Frau_Rita_Kruspe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Catlock, M/M, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock, bottomlock, cat!Sherlock, Джонлок, Первый секс, Шерлок-девственник, Шерлок-кот, первый поцелуй
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rita_Kruspe/pseuds/Frau_Rita_Kruspe
Summary: Котик мой... Ты спас меня. От самого себя, от тоски, от сомнений, от осознания ненужности, от одиночества. С появлением тебя я нашёл себя. Как можно тебя не любить?.. Гулять с тобою, любоваться, терпеть царапины, ухаживать, ласкать... Гладить твою шёлковую гибкую спинку и подтянутый животик, целовать нос и твёрдую щёчку, шептать нежности в ушко... Любить тебя...





	1. Глава 1. Уильям Скотт

**Author's Note:**

> ●  
> Изначально этот фик был написан на Книге Фанфиков в подарок на день рождения себе любимой **:** https://ficbook.net/readfic/5301325  
>  ●  
> Моя обложка к фику **:**  
>  ●  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждаю **:** ненавистникам кошек читать категорически не рекомендуется!  
>  И ещё **:** странно, но в этом фике у меня получилось Джона больше, чем обожаемого Шерлока.  
>  Первая глава вообще исключительно Джоновая и дженовая. Как будто и не я писала...  
> Итак...  
> Одну простую сказку, а может, и не сказку,  
> А может, не простую, хочу вам рассказать...  
> Идею этой сказки, а может, и не сказки,  
> Поймёт не только взрослый, но даже карапуз... ©

*******

Слабый писк раздавался со значительными промежутками времени, словно несчастному требовалось собраться с силами, чтобы издать очередной жалобный клич. Наверное, невидимое глазу существо звало на помощь слишком давно и, ослабевшее, уже не чаяло её дождаться вовсе. Да и кто бы тут мог помочь? Райончик тот ещё, больше напоминает гетто, одни отморозки да нищие. Джон случайно сюда забрёл, когда решил сократить путь домой. Лишних денег на проезд не имелось, нога хоть и хромала, но тем не менее двигалась, за свои жизнь и здоровье он не волновался — даже полный идиот поймёт, что взять с него, кроме трости, нечего. А и прирежут где за углом, так, может, туда ему и дорога, не придётся тратить последний патрон в пистолете. 

С работой опять не выгорело, ни одна клиника не жаждала заполучить себе доктора с тремором рук и посттравматическим синдромом. Военной пенсии еле хватало впритык, бóльшая её часть уходила на аренду жилья, и без того очень скромного, — работа была просто жизненно необходима. Или же, в противном случае, надо было уматывать из столицы в глубокую провинцию, снять маленький домик и спиться втихаря от скуки. Нет, Лондон оставлять не хотелось. Это был его город, только в нём он чувствовал себя дома, только здесь он ощущал себя живым. Он любил этот город. А вот была ли эта любовь взаимна — сомнительно. Лондон требовал много денег, сил и внимания, кого одаривая в ответ успехом и роскошью, а кого и холодом равнодушия. Ватсон явно не числился в фаворитах этого города. Казалось, упади он без сил посреди центральной улицы — никто и не заметит, все так же будут спешить по своим делам, зарабатывать деньги в угоду ненасытному владыке. Никогда ещё Джон не чувствовал себя таким одиноким и никому ненужным. 

А потому в тот миг он не смог пройти мимо другого существа, ещё более несчастного, брошенного и погибающего на январском холоде. Только сначала надо было найти это нечто, издающее жалобный писк. Джон пошёл на звук и упёрся в кучу старого мусора у забора, откуда и доносился бессильный плач. День был пасмурный, закоулок тёмный, мусор разнообразно-пёстрый, но при всём этом зрение у Джона оставалось прекрасным, и острым глазом меткого стрелка он сразу увидел пищащий объект. Маленькое мышасто-чёрное тельце. Шерстяное. Это кто? Крот? Разве кроты так пищат, так... слишком по-кошачьи?.. Но это же не кошка? Оно слишком мало даже для котёнка. И где уши, глаза, хвост?.. Решив, что непонятное существо вряд ли укусит, Джон аккуратно взял его пальцами и поднял. Разглядел. Таки да, семейство кошачьих, просто новорождённое совсем, потому ни глаз, ни ушей. А хвост есть, какая-то хвостоподобная фигулинка топорщилась сзади. И как оно здесь оказалось, такое новорождённое? Джон невольно огляделся в поисках нерадивой кошки-мамаши, но никого не увидел. Ребёнок, по-видимому, был отказником, обречённым на смерть. 

Джон никогда не был одним из тех детей, которые таскали домой щенят и котят, лягушат, птенцов и бабочек со сломанными крыльями, хотя животных он любил, относился к природе с чуткостью и добротой, но, как говорится, без фанатизма. Опыта в выхаживании животных у него не имелось совсем. Что делать с отказником, он слабо себе представлял. Ну... наверное, в первую очередь любому ребёнку необходимо тепло. Мелкий комочек был помещён под куртку. Следующим этапом однозначно подразумевалось питание. Но это уже как доберутся домой, он не кормилица, не вытащит из-за пазухи молочную сиську. Джон ускорил шаг, придерживая куртку на груди. Зверёныш пригрелся у его сердца и почти перестал плакать, лишь изредка напоминал о своём существовании тихим писком.

~ 

Зайдя в квартиру, Джон быстро скинул ботинки, поставил трость в угол и, всё так же прижимая тёплый комок к себе, прошёл к шкафу. Там он отыскал обувную коробку и вытряхнул из неё барахло, захватил вязаный шарф и соорудил гнездо для приёмыша. На фоне тёмного шарфа мелкий чёрный комок шерсти не был виден вообще. Пришлось пожертвовать кухонное полотенце и постелить его поверх мягкого шарфа. Котёнок, вынутый из-под куртки и оказавшийся без тепла, сразу запаниковал, поднял слепую головку, раскрыл беззубую пищащую пасть и затрясся на слабых растопыренных лапках. Джон, наклонившись над коробкой, смотрел на эту мелкую страшную каракатицу и спрашивал себя **:** какого чёрта ему это надо? Но размышлять времени не было, дитё требовало жрать, и Джон достал из холодильника молоко. Понимая, что молоко требуется каким-то образом подогреть до температуры кошачьего тела (а какая у них там, к лешему, температура?..), но не имея в хозяйстве даже микроволновки, он налил немного молока в кастрюльку и поставил на плиту. Пока искал, из чего кормить «грудничка», молоко убежало. То, что осталось на дне, пришлось разбавить холодным молоком и полученную смесь набрать в 20-миллилитровый шприц без иглы. Читать умные советы в интернете было совершенно некогда. Взяв в одну руку эрзац-кормушку, в другую — объект кормления, Джон зрительно сопоставил объёмы шприца и животного. Если не считать лап, головы и хвоста, то они были почти одинаковы. Интуитивно догадываясь, что перекорм — не есть хорошо, он решил ограничиться для начала пятью миллилитрами, а потом уже проштудировать интернет. Вставив пластмассовый кончик шприца в красную орущую пасть, он стал плавно нажимать на поршень, молоко тихонько полилось, котёнок жадно зачавкал, суча всеми четырьмя лапами. Джон держал его за спинку под мышки, но весь зверь целиком бы уместился в кулаке. Влив запланированные пять кубиков, он убрал шприц и посадил ребёнка в гнездо. Сытый чумазый ребёнок замолчал, но спать не соизволил, а по-пластунски пополз на разведку нового места жительства, отталкиваясь дрожащими лапами и волоча сытое брюшко с улиточной скоростью. Джон облегчённо вздохнул и только сейчас заметил, что всё ещё одет в куртку. Раздевшись, он уселся за ноутбук и набрал в поисковике **:** «Как выкормить новорождённого котёнка». Покормить самого себя он и не вспомнил. 

По прошествии получаса ознакомления с описаниями кормёжки и ухода за кошачьими детьми, Джон мысленно проклял тот район и того чёрта, что дёрнул его туда завернуть. В ближайшую неделю Джону предстояло заниматься кормлением каждые два часа денно и нощно. Потом интервал увеличивался до четырёх часов, и только к месячному возрасту питомца можно было расслабиться и спать по ночам. Также требовалось обеспечить грелку, купить специальную питательную смесь, озаботиться бутылочкой с маленькой соской, но самое страшное — придётся играть роль мамы-кошки и стимулировать опорожнение детского кишечника. Хорошо хоть, не языком. 

Джон отодвинул ноутбук и посмотрел на еле ползающее в коробке слепое существо. Оно периодически попискивало и что-то искало, тычась мордочкой в картонные стенки. Наверняка искало мать. «Ну, парень, не обессудь, отныне у тебя только отец. Да и парень ли ты?..» Ватсон взял котёнка в руки и перевернул животом кверху — тот сразу обидчиво заголосил. Половая принадлежность существа не прояснилась **:** что-то пухлое под хвостом имелось, но не факт, что самцовые причиндалы. Зато посреди брюшка торчал засохший остаток пуповины. Джон потрогал пальцем упругий животик котёнка **:** все пять миллилитров молока были на месте. Как там в интернете сказано?.. Стимулировать опорожнение? Он смочил ватный тампон тёплой водой и помассировал живот ниже пупа. Маленькая струйка выплеснулась дугой и намочила манжет рубашки. Понятно, пометка территории произведена. 

Быстренько сообразив грелку из молочной бутылки и накрыв спящего котёнка шарфом, Джон побежал в ближайший зоомагазин, адрес которого узнал в интернете. Шустро прошагав три длинных квартала, Джон вспомнил, что забыл дома трость.

~ 

Обернулся он менее чем за час, но по возвращении домой его всё равно ждал скандал. Котёнок проснулся и не умолкая орал противным нудным голосом. Джон решил не бежать к младенцу по первому капризу. Разулся, разделся, приготовил себе чай и только потом подошёл. Погладил пальцем чёрную встопорщенную черепушку. 

— Что орёшь, малыш? Есть надо? Подожди ещё полчаса, график нужно соблюдать. Зато я купил тебе специальную молочную смесь, к ней прилагается даже маленькая кукольная бутылочка. Представляешь, розовая. Я спросил, нет ли другой — для кота-мальчика, но мне сказали, что все котята — милые пушистики, и их пол не имеет значения. Хм, они тебя не видели, чертёнка страшного. 

На нелестное сравнение котёнок обидчиво заплакал, Джон извинился **:**

— Ладно, прости, ты не чёрт. Ты будешь... Билли. Будешь Билли? Уильям. Хорошее имя, простое, незамысловатое, как раз для такого как ты. 

Билли протестовал, но Джон был неумолим. 

— Переименую, если выяснится, что ты не парень, а девка, а пока молчи. Я, между прочим, приличную сумму отдал за банку молочной смеси для тебя. На эти деньги я бы и сам неделю мог питаться. Так что не зли меня, а то отнесу тебя обратно на историческую родину — на помойку. 

Билли внял угрозам, а Джон, наскоро перекусив сэндвичами с чаем, принялся за изучение инструкции по приготовлению питательной смеси. 

Повторно накормив ребёнка и поменяв воду в грелке, Джон снова уселся за ноутбук, но на сей раз в поисках временной надомной работы. Раз уж всё к одному **:** приличной работы нет, но зато есть питомец, требующий неотрывного присутствия дома — надо использовать время с толком. Вакансия телефонного диспетчера его вполне устроила.

~ 

Первая ночь прошла как в дурмане. Будильник звонил каждые два часа, но мелкий бес орал в два раза чаще. Джон вставал, грел на водяной бане кукольную бутылочку, брал орущего зверя в руки и сонными глазами смотрел, как жадно чавкает и пускает молочные пузыри это слепое страшилище с дрожащим сухим пупком на пузе. Потом обтирал ему тряпочкой измазанную морду, менял грелку и снова укладывал спать.

~ 

Утром Джон чувствовал себя словно с похмелья, голова гудела, а кошачий писк мерещился даже в соседнем магазинчике, куда он вышел за хлебом и яйцами.

Первый день в должности телефонного диспетчера и по совместительству кошачьей няньки Ватсон выдержал с мужеством и стойкостью. Он войну прошёл, пройдёт и это испытание. 

К вечеру его уверенность поколебалась. Эх, сейчас бы сходить на разведку в подозрительный кишлак... Лишь бы не слышать этот постоянный ор! Причём, как написано в интернете, у котят в этом возрасте слуховые каналы ещё не открыты, то есть этот гад орёт, сам себя не слыша. Джон задумался о покупке берушей, вот только работа на телефоне не позволяла такой роскоши. 

Нерадивый папаша только к ночи распознал причину непрестанного детского рёва. Изучив подстилку в гнезде и не обнаружив ничего, что напоминало бы отходы жизнедеятельности живого организма, он догадался ещё раз прочесть рекомендации по стимуляции опорожнения новорождённого кошачьего кишечника. Оказывается, процедуру массажа требовалось проводить после каждого кормления. Ясное дело — запор. Чувствуя себя виноватым перед страдающим животным, Джон смочил ватку тёплой водой и сымитировал подлизывания кошки-мамы, но тем самым простимулировал лишь очередную тонкую струйку и ничего более существенного. Как он ни массировал туго натянутый чёрный животик, как ни уговаривал Билли покакать, ничего не помогало. Котёнок, кроме ора, ничего не мог из себя выдавить. Опять обратившись к виртуальному советчику, Джон понял, что придётся решать проблему запора кардинальным методом **:** клизмой. Пока вычитывал, какой объём воды нужно запузырить в стограммовое тельце, пока соображал, чем заменить вазелин, которого не было, — на глаза попался совет, как сделать анальную свечу из мыла. Воодушевившись идеей, Джон вырезал из обмылка некое подобие длинной фасолинки, смочил его водой, взял орущего кота в руку, перевернул хвостом вверх и целиком протолкнул мыльце в кошачий анус. Билли от удивления замолчал на полукрике. Джон оставил притихшего скандалиста на несколько минут, в ожидании действия свечи, а сам налил чаю и перекусил печеньем. 

Вновь проведя процедуру массажа детского животика, доктор наконец-то добился ожидаемого результата **:** зеленоватая какашечка длиной с фалангу мизинца выпала ему на колено.

~ 

Вторая ночь ничем не отличалась от первой. Каждые два часа бутылочка, грелка, орущая пасть, массаж животика.

~ 

Третий день не отличался от второго. Телефон у уха, кот в кулаке, зелёная какашечка.

~ 

На третью ночь Джон уложил котёнка спать с собою под бок. Мелкому явно понравилось, он почти не орал, лишь один раз издал вопль, когда Джон во сне чуток его придавил. Кстати, Джон очень боялся именно этого **:** нечаянно задавить соседа по постели, больно уж масса тела у того была незначительной. А потому спал он вполглаза и вполуха. Навёрстывать ночные недосыпы приходилось днём между кормёжками и звонками.

~ 

На четвёртый день у Билли отпал пуп, и Джон подумал, не завести ли ему дневник молодой матери, куда он станет вписывать все жизненные вехи своего младенца **:** первый зубик, первый глазик, первая блоха...

~ 

Первый глазик у Билли открылся через две недели. Открытию сопутствовал громкий рёв, очевидно, то, что увидел кот в этом мире, его не обрадовало. Качаясь слабым тельцем и смотря одним глазом, он ползал по гнезду и жаловался на жизнь и на Джона. Второй глазик открылся вскоре за первым, и Джон смог наконец-то посмотреть в эти неблагодарные кошачьи глаза. Глаза были мутно-синие, по-младенчески несфокусированные и абсолютно глупые. Джон вычитал, что цвет глаз у котят формируется к трём месяцам. Судя по неказистому внешнему виду Билли, можно было предположить, что и глаза у него будут обыкновенного кошачьего цвета — жёлто-зелёного. Также в интернете было сказано, что на момент прозрения у котёнка открываются и слуховые проходы. То есть теперь Джон мог высказывать коту претензии и надеяться, что тот их услышит.

~ 

На третьей неделе у ребёнка стали резаться зубки, и это опять означало постоянный рёв. А Джон только вздохнул с облегчением **:** интервалы между кормёжками увеличились до четырёх часов. К этому возрасту Билли набрал солидную массу, аж двукратно её увеличив. То есть со ста граммов до двухсот. Уши у него чуть приподнялись, и теперь он всё меньше походил на гималайского медвежонка.

~ 

По исполнении трёх недель кот стал ещё больше походить на кота, и под хвостом у него тоже топорщилось явное котячье хозяйство. А потому переименования не потребовалось, Билли остался Билли. Но если бы.

~ 

Спать с Джоном у кота вошло в привычку. Или это у Джона вошло в привычку спать с котом. Но не суть важно. Билли спал на подушке у самого лица хозяина и частенько позволял себе присасываться к Джоновой шее или к уху и месить лапками кожу. Делал он это исключительно в фазе глубокого сна объекта своей дойки. Когда Джон просыпался, то ничего уже нельзя было поделать **:** шея была усеяна мелкими кошачьими засосами, а мочка уха помимо сиреневатого оттенка ещё и обильно обслюнявлена. Благо, Ватсон сидел дома, а выходить в магазин или по делам можно было, укутываясь в шарф по случаю зимы. Он было решил отказать коту от своего ложа, но Билли уже научился самостоятельно вылезать из коробки, а потому оказывался на подушке поперёд своего хозяина. Ругаться с голубоглазым несмышлёнышем не поднимался язык, шлёпать его тем более ничего не поднималось, и Джон только ворчал, ласково называя Билли скотинкой. Скотинка быстро трансформировалась в Скотти. Так получился Уильям Скотт.

~ 

Первый месяц рождения своего питомца Джон отметил праздничным ужином **:** себе приготовил лазанью, а Скотти купил пакетик дорогого котёночного корма, так как ребёнку уже требовался прикорм. Напрасно потратился. Фарш из лазаньи оказался куда вкуснее. Понимая, что приучает кота к нехорошему, тем не менее Джон кормил его прямо на столе рядом со своей тарелкой. Впрочем, Скотти вёл себя вовсе не по-скотски, а очень даже интеллигентно и воспитанно, кушал на блюдечке аккуратно, в хозяйскую тарелку не лез, а после даже умылся лапкой и благодарно потёрся о подставленный нос Джона. Ну и куснул заодно, не без этого.

~ 

Месячный Скотти уже вовсе не походил на новорождённого Билли, из страшного беззубого существа с жиденьким пушком вместо шерсти он превратился в милого сообразительного котёнка, ушастого и глазастого. Джон уже мог отлучаться из дому на несколько часов, не боясь, что питомец надорвётся от плача или лопнет от запора. Правда, отныне добавился страх, что по приходу домой он может не найти кота вообще. Скотти вступил в возраст познания окружающего мира и познавал его с необычайным упорством и лишь с короткими перерывами на обед. Обувь, коробки, стопки книг и журналов, посуда, одежда, телефон, хозяйская рука, пакет с продуктами, собственный хвост, забытая трость, мусорное ведро... Утомившийся и пресыщенный впечатлениями кот засыпал прямо на объекте исследования, будь то Джонов ботинок или кошачий лоток с наполнителем. 

Было дело, что Джон не мог найти его целый час, и даже грешным делом подумал, не смыл ли кота в унитазе, когда, не включая свет в туалете, сходил по малой нужде. Особенности внешнего облика непоседы, учитывая пронырливый малый размер и маскировочную под темноту расцветку, а также полное отсутствие боязни и наличие бескрайнего любопытства — все эти факторы внушали опасение, что кот мог оказаться где угодно, не исключая трубу канализации. Приложив ухо к стояку и для успокоения совести послушав, не раздаётся ли в его глубинах кошачьих воплей, Джон вновь прочесал мелким гребнем всю квартиру на предмет обнаружения мелкого лазутчика. Ни «кис-кис», ни «Билли», ни «Скотти», ни «найду — уши надеру» не помогало. Нешуточно взволновавшись, Джон уж было собрался бежать на улицу и искать там, хотя прекрасно помнил, что ни дверь, ни окна не открывались до момента потери кота. Но тут раздался звонок скайпа — очевидно, звонила сестра, — Джон посмотрел на лежащий на столе ноутбук и чертыхнулся от изумления **:** на чёрной клавиатуре открылись два голубых глаза и зевнула розовая пасть. Разговор с сестрой проигнорировался, Скотти был обласкан, обруган, поцелован в нос и стукнут пальцем между ушей.

~ 

К слову сказать, глаза Скотти так и остались голубыми, только к весне слегка «выгорели», став бледно-бирюзовыми. Когда он сидел на подоконнике и пялился в окно, в его глазах можно было разглядеть солнечные искорки и рыжеватые переливы. Вдобавок, в правом глазу рядом со щелкой зрачка красовалось тёмное пятнышко. Шерсть стала густая и гладкая, и когда кот ластился к Джону, выгибая спинку, его бока лоснились и переливались будто шёлковые. Кот воистину превращался в уникального красавца. На идеальной шкурке пока оставался лишь один маленький огрех **:** детский завиток шёрстки в том месте, где заканчивался позвоночник и начинался хвост. Джон любил ласкать это милое местечко, поглаживая завиток кончиком пальца. Уильям Скотт не возражал.

~

*******

Весной у Джона наконец-то появилась достойная работа, его пригласили на должность терапевта в семейную клинику. Правда, пока с испытательным сроком, но зарплата была приличной. Клиника располагалась в соседнем районе, и Джон даже успевал во время обеденного перерыва сходить домой поесть и проведать кота. Скотти ждал его с нетерпением... в смысле, так мечталось Ватсону. На самом деле кот беспробудно отсыпался весь день в отсутствии хозяина, а играть и требовать внимания начинал вечером, когда тот уставший приходил с работы. Джон и хотел бы покричать на несознательного сорванца, но какое-то чутьё подсказывало, что мелкий бесёнок не просто так достался ему в этой жизни, и что его необходимо любить во что бы то ни стало. Ватсон никогда не отличался особой мнительностью и суеверием, но пройдя войну, получив ранение и пережив тяжёлый период после, он невольно поверил в ниспосланный знак свыше, пусть и в таком нелепом обличье как слепой котёнок. С появлением «высшего знака» он моментально разучился хромать, руки перестали трястись, дорога к психотерапевту оказалась забыта, теперь вот он получил хорошую работу — однозначно, не обошлось без вмешательства потусторонних сил. Как тут не поверить в мистику. Вот ещё бы с личной жизнью у Ватсона наладилось, так вообще бы цены коту не было. Но с этим вопросом пока всё обстояло глухо и... немного странно.

~ 

Ночные сновидения, приводящие трусы в стирку, становились чуть ли не регулярными. Ватсон как врач и нормальный мужчина понимал, что это не страшно, просто сказывается длительное отсутствие половой жизни. Тем более эти сны приносили благословенное облегчение, и наутро он просыпался в прекрасном настроении. А вот что, собственно, ему снилось, вернее, кто, это слегка настораживало. Образ был размытый и неясный, но всегда один и тот же **:** белая гладкая кожа, тёмные кудри, полные губы... На третье или четвёртое сладкое сновидение до Ватсона дошло, что снится ему вовсе не кудрявая красотка... а парень. Открытие ошеломило и повеселило. А Джон-то думал, что не гей. А оно вон как... Оказывается, на подсознательном уровне он вовсе не чужд однополой любви. Нет, конечно, в ранней юности был случай, и даже два, вернее три, но то был эксперимент и новый опыт, а кто не делал глупости будучи студентом в подпитии на отвязной вечеринке. В сознательном возрасте Джон интересовался исключительно девушками и дамами, при этом достаточно привередничал в запросах по внешним данным и предъявлял завышенные требования к наличию у избранниц интеллекта, юмора и эрудиции. Понятно, что свой идеал ему предстояло искать ещё очень и очень долго. 

Подивившись эротическому открытию, Джон продолжал наслаждаться приятными снами, которые почти не менялись раз от раза **:** гибкое стройное тело всегда возлежало на нём, но никакого, упаси боже, проникновения не было и в помине, — даже во сне Джон не допустил бы подобного действа по отношению к собственному sphincter ani. В реальной жизни один раз попробовал — и будет с него. Эти сны вообще можно было назвать невинными — никакой откровенной порнографии, лишь обнажённое красивое тело, тяжесть которого почти не ощущалась, оглаживающие руки с длинными пальцами и умопомрачительные губы, ласкающие шею, грудь и соски. Поцелуя в губы во сне почему-то так и не случилось ни разу. Впрочем, лица своего мнимого любовника Джон тоже ни разу не увидел, всё было смазано, как в тумане.

~ 

Дело дошло до того, что Джон стал ожидать эти волшебные сновидения, словно реальные свидания. Он принимал на ночь душ и побрил подмышки, ведь губы его ночного гостя часто ласкали и там. Трусы он больше не надевал на ночь, а спал нагим, и заменил приличное одеяло на плед с простынёй, чтобы не заморачиваться со стиркой. Благо, новая работа позволила купить стиральную машину. 

Удивительно, но во сне сам Джон не прикасался к своему любовнику, хотя тот лежал на нём распластавшись всем своим горячим телом, очень нежно выцеловывая ему соски и шрам на плече. Ласковые руки тем временем плавно оглаживали Джонову грудь и даже чуть затрагивали кожу идеальными ногтями, что доставляло ещё большее удовольствие. Прикоснуться очень хотелось... но не получалось. Смутно грезилось, какова эта длинная гибкая спина на ощупь, какова упругость ягодиц, глубина щели меж них... А кудри... как же хотелось запустить в них пальцы... Но, увы, в этих сновидениях Джон не властвовал над собственным телом, не мог поднять ни руки, ни ноги. А вот другой орган очень даже поднимался и очень бурно изливался, отчего обе простыни за месяц регулярных стирок приобрели откровенно тряпичный вид. Подобные бытовые мелочи совершенно не раздражали Джона, ему просто было не до них. В чудесном настроении он завтракал и пил кофе, кормил ласкового игривого Скотти, шёл с лёгким сердцем на работу, с удовольствием отрабатывал положенные часы, возвращался домой с пакетом покупок, опять кормил ласкового игривого Скотти, готовил ужин, смотрел телевизор, общался в интернете, перед сном читал книгу и засыпал с котом на груди в предвкушении сладострастного сна.

~ 

Ночная плотская идиллия рухнула в один миг.

Почему Джон не просыпался раньше? Видимо, организм настолько соскучился по любви, что даже такие призрачные ласки поглощали его целиком, забирая во власть беспробудного сна. И вот однажды Джон проснулся. Приближаясь к заветному пику удовольствия, постанывая от наслаждения под горячими губами своего фантастичного любовника, он разомкнул сонные веки и в утреннем свете увидел лежащего на своей груди Скотти, увлечённо сосущего возбуждённый сосок. Кот настолько отдался процессу, что смежил свои бесстыжие очи, смачно чавкал, пуская слюни, и массировал лапками грудь по обе стороны от соска. Всё ещё не веря глазам, Джон уставился на кошачье непотребство. Так вот откуда все эти ночные фантазии... Разочарование ударило так сильно, что даже опало то, что стояло. А кот тем временем продолжал своё слюнявое дело, закусив покрасневший сосок маленьким ротиком. Джон заметил, что язычок он сложил лодочкой, как будто и впрямь сосал мамку. Чёрт... И кота жалко, и себя тоже... Скотти, не отрываясь от груди, разлепил свои томные светлые очи и посмотрел на любимого хозяина. И как показалось хозяину, смотрел он очень похотливо и развратно. И это в пять месяцев-то! «Кастрирую! Сегодня же! Ко всем чертям кошачьим!» Скинув недоумённого кота с груди, Джон тем не менее решил довести до финала неконченное дело и взялся за опавший член. Под неотрывным взглядом очумевшего Скотти он возбудил себя вновь, яростными рывками гоняя кожу по стволу, и излился на бедро обильной густой струёй. Отходя от необыкновенно бурного оргазма, он раскинулся на кровати и смотрел в потолок, где плясали утренние солнечные зайчики. Почувствовал шершавый язычок на своём бедре. Скотти лизал сперму, словно это была сметана. 

Через час они уже были в ветеринарном кабинете.

~ 

— Тебе, скотина, повезло! Просто молись на того врача! Другой бы отрезал твои яйца не глядючи, а этот вон как уговаривал пожалеть тебя... Маленький ты ещё, видите ли... Но если бы я рассказал ему, почему ты, засранец маленький, заслуживаешь оскопления, то, уверен, он бы откромсал тебе всё хозяйство даже бесплатно. Ты — кот-извращенец! Не смей больше спать со мной!

~ 

Скотти лежал под боком и прижимался к футболке Джона, не смея лезть под неё к заветному соску. Впрочем, не менее вкусная мочка уха никуда не делась.

~ 

Кудрявый страстный любовник, увы, больше не навещал сны Джона. Лишь изредка под утро, когда сон наиболее сладок, мелькало что-то приятное, отчего волновало внизу живота, и чудились длинные красивые пальцы...

~

*******

У Джона завершился испытательный срок на работе, его приняли на постоянную должность с хорошей зарплатой, коллектив в больнице оказался на редкость милым и приветливым, и новый врач даже подружился с молоденькой симпатичной медсестрой. Дальше походов в кино и кафе их дружба не заходила, хотя девушка была и не против узнать Ватсона поближе, но вот доктор избегал даже поцелуев. Какой смысл целовать девушку, если у неё аллергия на кошек? Естественно, такая дружба между половозрелыми особями, находящимися в активном поиске пары, не могла продлиться долго. Они снова вернулись к отношениям **:** врач — медсестра.

~ 

Этим же летом Джон познакомился ещё с одной девушкой, но уже постарше возрастом, умной, красивой и без аллергии. С ней тоже ничего не получилось. Но её хотя бы он довёл до постели. Впрочем, в постели-то как раз ничего и не получилось. В момент предварительных ласк, когда уже все нужные органы возбудились и увлажнились, а упаковка презерватива оказалась открытой, — с тумбочки на пол грохнулся новый плазменный телевизор. Большой. Дорогой. Любимый. Понятно, что виновника саботажа долго вычислять не пришлось, он сидел на пустой тумбочке с видом оскорблённого достоинства, с обиженно развешенными ушами. Вот тогда впервые нервы Джона не выдержали, и он прямо в чём был, то есть голый, отлупил кота. По худым ляжкам. Ладонью. С размаху. Много раз. Скотти не сопротивлялся и молча принял порку, потом ухромал на кухню за холодильник, где и просидел сутки безвылазно. Джон принципиально не подходил к нему, не уговаривал и не извинялся. Зол он был неимоверно. И на себя, и на кота, и на дурацкий телек, и на свою недоумённую мадам, которая не смогла понять всю суть трагедии и посчитала себя дороже телевизора и кота вместе взятых. Наивная.

~ 

На следующий день Джон пришёл с работы, разулся, умылся, не торопясь поужинал. Хотел включить телевизор, да не вышло. Тумбочка была пуста, а предварительный счёт за ремонт оказался почти равен стоимости нового телевизора. Джон подумал было заглянуть за холодильник, проверить страдальца, но не стал. Включил компьютер и посмотрел новости там. Его укусил комар. Потом ещё один. Джон включил свет и обнаружил комариный беспредел **:** воздух звенел, словно в тайге. Как? На всех окнах плотные москитные сетки, да и окна закрыты, пока Джон на работе, всё-таки первый этаж. Вспомнив про маленькую форточку на кухне под самым потолком, которая толком не запиралась, но тем не менее была оснащена сеткой, он отдёрнул штору и обнаружил, что сетка разорвана на клочки, а на шторе большие затяжки от кошачьих когтей. Само собой разумеется, кота за холодильником не оказалось. Как и во всей квартире вообще.

~ 

Проискав беглеца до глубокой темноты, прокискав все закоулки района, Джон с тяжёлым сердцем вернулся домой. Искать обиженного чёрного кота в темноте — трудная задача. Тем более такого умного кота. Опять сидит где-нибудь на самом видном месте и ржёт над тупым хозяином. Джон выпил успокоительного и улёгся спать, утром надо было идти на работу.

~ 

Конечно, утром на работу он не пошёл. Позвонил и сказал, чтоб подменили. А сам весь день мотался по району, киская у каждого подвала, заглядывая на каждое дерево и каждый забор. Издалека увидел что-то чёрное, лежащее посреди автомобильной дороги, побежал к нему. Чуть сам не оказался сбитым. Фух... Чёрная тряпка.

~ 

На следующий день пришлось идти на работу, но зато там он распечатал на принтере пачку объявлений о поиске, а вечером расклеил их по всей округе. И опять кискал, опять заглядывал на заборы-деревья, опять боялся смотреть на дороги.

~ 

Третий день поисков тоже не принёс результатов. И четвёртый. И пятый. И шестой. И неделя. Никто не позвонил ни разу, не обрадовал, что, дескать, видели мы вашего потеряшку, подобрали его добрые люди, идите, забирайте его по такому-то адресу... 

На мистический тринадцатый день раздался звонок. Детский голос спросил **:** не вы ли потеряли чёрного кота? Когда Джон с ёкнувшим сердцем ответил утвердительно, получил весть, от которой ноги ослабели и пришлось присесть. Дети нашли мёртвого кота и сами его похоронили. Дней десять тому назад.

~ 

Ватсон встретился с мальчиком лет десяти, тот провёл его на заброшенный участок за домами и показал свежий земляной холмик. Джон опустился перед могилкой на колени, не задумываясь, как это нелепо смотрится. Но в глазах ребёнка это было более чем нормально. Мальчик спросил **:**

— Вы его очень любили? 

Джон не знал, как ответить. Конечно, любил. Но, видимо, недостаточно, раз так получилось **:** и порка, и сутки полного игнорирования, и побег... 

— Да, любил. Но обидел. И он убежал. Я искал... и вот... — Помолчал, потом спросил **:** — Как он погиб?

Мальчик пожал плечом.

— Не знаю. Мы играли там... А он лежал на траве. Мёртвый. Может, собаки убили. У нас тут бегают иногда ничейные собаки, они злые бывают, даже одного моего друга кусали. В прошлом году ещё. 

Джон сглотнул ком в горле. Потом решил всё-таки хоть немного уточнить подробности. Хотя... На что он мог надеяться? Много ли тут бездомных чёрных котов ходит. 

— Скажи, а выглядел кот как? Помимо того, что чёрный? Ошейник на нём был?

— Нет, ошейника не было. Ну... как выглядел... Чёрный. Лапы, хвост, уши... 

— Шерсть длинная или обычная? Глаза какие?

— Шерсть обычная, не пушистый. Даже совсем не пушистый. Глаза... А глаза у него непонятные были... не закрытые, но... Знаете, кот ужасно вонял, мы не стали его сильно разглядывать, закопали и всё. 

— А размер какой у кота был? Большой, маленький?

— Ну... обычный кот. Не большой, не маленький. Обычный. — Мальчик развёл ладошки в стороны на манер, как рыбаки показывают улов. Улов казался большим. — Вот такой примерно. 

Джон усомнился **:** его ли Скотти? К семимесячному возрасту тот, конечно, превратился в почти полноценного кота, но был худым, как велосипед, с длинными лапами и шнуроподобным хвостом. Ватсон попробовал сбить с толку мальчика, ведь, противореча, люди говорят больше правды.

— Так кот был крупным и упитанным? Да, тогда похож на моего...

Мальчик возразил **:**

— Нет! Кот был худой! И не крупный. Обычный. Крупный — это у моей бабушки. Вот там такой толстяк, что отдавливает бабушке колени, когда лежит на них. Так значит, не ваш кот? Это же хорошо! Значит, ваш найдётся.

Джон поднялся с колен. Попросил **:**

— Покажи то место, где вы его нашли. Я просто хочу посмотреть.

Его провели через улицу к неухоженному скверу с детской площадкой. Показали место. Трава. Обычная трава. Никаких следов, ни крови, ни шерсти. Никаких следов Скотти. Хоть иди и раскапывай могилу. Но если верить ребёнку, то прошло уже около десяти дней, а на такой жаре что можно увидеть в могиле? Безликую разлагающуюся плоть в чёрной шерсти? Нет, надежды не оставалось. Нужно смириться. Джон поблагодарил мальчика, сказал, что будет продолжать поиски кота, и пошёл домой.

~ 

Дом встретил уже привычной за две недели тишиной. Никто не обнюхивал ботинки, не тёрся выгнутой спинкой о брюки, не играл со шнурками и не заглядывал вопрошающе в руки **:** что вкусного ты мне принёс? 

Джон достал бутылку хорошего виски, запрятанную по случаю (конечно же, радостному), налил полстакана, выпил. Ещё налил, выпил. Бухнулся лицом в подушку. Подумал про себя **:** «Вот же ты гад, даже на похоронах матери не плакал, а тут... из-за кота какого-то...».

~ 

Та недоумённо-обиженная мадам — виновница всех бед — позвонила через месяц и ехидно поинтересовалась, как обстоят дела с ремонтом техники и нервов, и высказала пожелание встретиться, но при условии, если кот выброшен на помойку, где ему самое место. В ответ Джон послал её. Коротко и чётко. По известному адресу. Хотя ещё никогда в жизни не посылал туда женщин. Видимо, некоторым из них там тоже самое место.

~ 

На работе пришлось взять отпуск **:** руки снова начали трястись. В клинике отпустили с неохотой, всё-таки доктор только недавно начал работать, а уже какие-то отпуска просит. И, конечно же, только за свой счёт. 

В дождливую погоду стала побаливать и нога, но без трости он пока обходился. Тремор рук не проходил, работать было невозможно. Мало кто из пациентов мог спокойно наблюдать, как у доктора вдруг внезапно начинают дрожать руки. А поводов понервничать у Ватсона отныне добавилось **:** упомянет ли пациент в разговоре своего любимого котика **;** выписывает ли он кому слабительное, вспоминая зелёную какашечку **;** или же какая мамаша рассказывает, как отшлёпала своего сорванца — всё, доктор расчувствовался словно школьница, руки дрожат, горло перехватывает. Ждать, когда уволят, не стал, уволился сам.

С котом ушли и здоровье, и работа. Всё вернулось на круги своя **:** безденежье, трость, беспросветная хандра, сам один и один патрон в пистолете. Самое время спиться бы с горя, да лишних денег на пойло не было.

~ 

Осенью Джон всё-таки пересилил себя и выбросил вещи, принадлежащие Скотти. Да какие там вещи... Лоток, давно забытый и пылящийся в углу туалета, несколько игрушек, миски-блюдечки, подстилка... и кукольная розовая бутылочка.

~ 

В конце октября, когда уже пролетал первый снежок, сходил к нему на могилу, попрощался. Холмик за три месяца оброс травой и осел, стал вровень с землёй. Джон погладил молодую холодную траву, прибитую затяжными дождями. «Прости. Вернись ко мне. Хоть в другом обличье. Я тебя узнаю».

~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НЕ ПЛАЧЬ, ВСЁ БУДЕТ ХОРОШО)))  
> ●  
> Голубоглазый Скотти с пятнышком в правом глазу **:**  
>  ●  
>   
> ●  
> А это совсем маленький Билли **:**  
>  ●  
>   
> ●  
> Билли с бутылочкой (правда, не розовой) **:**  
>  ●  
>   
> ●  
> Гифки часто не работают, поэтому не поленитесь перейти по другой ссылке (в ВК) и глянуть милоту)))  
> https://vk.com/doc332672649_444743571  
> 


	2. Глава 2 (часть 1). Уильям Шерлок Скотт

~ 

Молитвы были услышаны. Буквально на следующий же день.

~ 

В Джоновой шевелюре точно добавилось седины, когда в ранних промозглых сумерках он за окном услышал подозрительный скрежет. Отдёрнул штору, а там... сам чёрт воплоти. Нечто чёрное и жуткое, с горящими красными глазами и острыми белыми клыками. Колючее и встопорщенное. Джон подумал бы, что допился до чёртиков, но вот беда **:** он не пил. Вдобавок, нечисть громко и хрипло мяукала. Никак Всевышний услышал его молитвы и ниспослал новое воплощение любимого кота. Дьявольское воплощение. 

Джон бесстрашно поднял раму, мокрое колючее существо стрелой бросилось в дом, прямиком на кухню. Джон закрыл окно и с замершим сердцем тоже пошёл на кухню. Включил свет. На полу перед тем местом, где раньше стояли миски Скотти сидел сам... Скотти. Светло-голубые глаза с пятнышком в правом нельзя было перепутать ни с кем. Кот был худ и мокр. И явно очень голоден. Джон достал из пустого холодильника пакет с остатками молока и налил в свою тарелку. Молоко оказалось скисшим. Скотти, не капризничая, принялся жадно лакать. Джон провёл ревизию забытых уголков холодильника, нашёл засохший кусочек сыра, мелко его порезал и предложил коту. Сыр тоже ушёл на ура. 

Джон словно в ступоре смотрел на утоляющего голод мокрого кота и соображал **:** то ли в церковь идти свечку ставить, то ли податься в язычники и поклониться неизвестному кошачьему божеству, то ли благодарить ещё какие потусторонние силы... 

Пока кот ел, он так и не осмелился к нему прикоснуться. Нет, Джон вполне доверял своим глазам и не боялся, что это призрак, который может внезапно развеяться. Он не видел Скотти мёртвым, поэтому в призрак не верил. Очевидно, дети похоронили другого чёрного кота, а Скотти тем временем гулял по лондонским трущобам. Три месяца гулял! В своём обычном состоянии духа Джон был бы очень возмущён столь длительной гулянкой, высказал бы коту претензии, отругал, облапал, затискал... Но сейчас он чувствовал лишь бесконечную усталость. И необычайное умиротворение, словно вернулся домой он сам, а не его кот. 

Скотти вылизал тарелку с молоком и подъел весь сыр. Поднял глаза на Джона. И в этих глазах читался вовсе не извечный кошачий вопрос **:** «И это всё, а где ещё?», а почти человеческое выражение благодарности. Джон наклонился и осторожно погладил мокрую спинку. Лопатки и позвонки прощупывались, как на скелете. Где же ты пропадал три месяца?.. Очень аккуратно взял на руки лёгкое долговязое тельце **:** вдруг у кота какие раны или травмы, чтоб ненароком не причинить боль. Сел на стул и посадил кота себе на колени. Плевать на джинсы. Кот мелко дрожал. Ох, болван, не догадался холодное молоко ему согреть... Скотти попытался вылизываться, но Джон ему не позволил и чуткими врачебными руками ощупал его лапы, рёбра, хвост, шею, голову... Кот был неимоверно тощ. Но он явно вырос, всё-таки прошло три месяца, а это значительный срок в его отроческом возрасте. На бедре оказалась рана, уже затянувшаяся и не кровоточащая. Шерсть была грязная, пахла отвратительно. По-хорошему, сейчас надо бы дать коту отдохнуть и переварить пищу, а потом его помыть, но уж больно он грязен. Ещё и вылизываться пробует. 

Джон понёс его в ванную. Тазик поставил на дно ванны, набрал в него тёплой воды, плеснул своего шампуня, размешал до пены и посадил кота. Скотти покладисто сел. Раньше он мыться не особо-то любил, воду еле терпел и даже было как-то, что намыленный выскочил из ванны. Впрочем, Джон его и мыл-то всего несколько раз, ведь кот абсолютно домашний, незачем портить химией естественную красоту натуральной шубки. В этот раз Скотти не вырывался, не возмущался, послушно терпел мытьё. То ли поумнел, то ли устал. Джон нежно помассировал худое тело, заботливо промыл каждую лапу, все маленькие чёрные пальчики и подушечки. Один коготь оказался сломан. Где же ты лазил, бродяга? С кем дрался? Джон добавил шампуня и промыл шкурку ещё на один раз. Кот терпел, словно разумный человек. Тщательно смыв пену тёплой струёй душа, Джон наконец узрел своего блудного сына в натуральном, так сказать, виде. В обтяжку. Точнее в облипку. Зрелище стоило бы заснять на телефон, настолько оно было впечатляющим и чертовски умильным **:** хвост-шнурок, четыре тощие длинные лапы, узкая морда с ушами, худой торс и... яйца под хвостом. Мокрое котячье хозяйство было вполне солидным и уже далеко не детским. Ах ты, блудник, наверняка уже и с кошками шуры-муры покрутил... Ушёл ребёнком, вернулся мужиком. Как же дети быстро растут... Папаша укутал своё повзрослевшее дитё в полотенце, оставив снаружи лишь усатую морду, и вышел из ванной. Скотти наконец-то проявил характер и вырвался из рук, спрыгнув на пол. Встал посреди комнаты и принялся уморительно дрыгать лапами, всеми по очереди. Ни дать ни взять чертёнок. 

Джон озаботился обустройством тёплого места для кота. Осень стояла дождливая и промозглая, дома было прохладно, а на полу уж тем более, без толстых шерстяных носков ноги замерзали вмиг. Как бы сейчас пригодился камин... Когда-нибудь... ну, наверное, пораньше, чем они оба станут старыми, у них появится своё жильё с камином. Холодными зимними вечерами они будут сидеть перед ним в уютном кресле, Джон с газетой и чашкой чая, а Скотти угнездится у него на коленях с тихим мурлыканьем, и под душевный треск поленьев они станут наслаждаться тихим домашним счастьем. Никого третьего в этих мечтах Джон уже и не представлял. С возвращением кота его болезненно ковыляющее сердце встало на место и забилось ровно и уверенно **:** теперь всё наладится. 

В гнезде, сооружённом у радиатора отопления, Скотти лежать не стал, а запрыгнул на хозяйские колени и принялся вылизываться. Джон не возражал, лишь дотянулся до полотенца и подложил под мокрого кота. Прибрать всю свою шкурку у Скотти не хватило сил и он уснул. Джон не стал его тревожить, так и оставил, перебирая пальцами его подсыхающую шёрстку со всё ещё сохранившимся детским завитком, и думал, где же кот мог пропадать три месяца в огромном мегаполисе. Явно не дома жил у кого-то, уж больно худой. «Расскажешь ли ты мне когда-нибудь?..» 

Так в безмолвном умиротворении сидя на диване с котом на коленях, Джон задремал и сам. Очнулся, почувствовав, что Скотти спрыгнул. Выяснилось, что коту приспичило в туалет, Джон направился за ним. Скотти панически метался по ванной комнате, ища свой лоток. Ох. 

— Скотти, подожди, я газету или тряпку положу, на неё сходишь. Выбросил я твой горшок, извини. 

Но умный кот не стал ждать, когда ему организуют замену лотка, а запрыгнул на унитаз, покрутился чуток и, задрав хвост, свесил худой зад в нужном направлении. Звук, сопутствующий опорожнению кошачьего кишечника, рассмешил Джона, но он постарался сдержаться, чтоб не обидеть кота глупым смехом. Кислое молоко выходило с очень бурным звуковым сопровождением, а глубокомысленное сосредоточенное выражение чёрной морды при этом действе веселило Джона вдвойне. Через силу состроив серьёзную мину, хозяин похвалил сообразительного питомца и смыл охристую жижу прочь. Кот с интересом смотрел за утекающей водой.

Оказывается, на диване они проспали почти два часа. Джон задумался, чем кормить кота в следующий раз. А откармливать его предстояло ого-го как. Денег на карточке оставалось всего ничего. Нужно было что-то делать. Решив потратить последние деньги, а потом уж как-то выкручиваться, Джон пошёл в соседний магазинчик.

~ 

В поздний час перед закрытием магазина хозяин торговал сам — приветливый пожилой мужчина, тоже бывший военный, как знал Джон. Они не были приятелями, но парой слов перекидывались всегда. Поэтому Джон не мог не поделиться радостью о находке своего потерянного кота. Мужчина обрадовался, удивился, посоветовал всыпать коту ремня и купить ошейник с GPS-трекером. На что Джон лишь усмехнулся и заверил, что никуда своего питомца больше не отпустит, но простой ошейник с жетоном всё равно купит. Мало ли, первый этаж, и москитные сетки не удержат, как выяснилось. Наступит весна, гормоны взыграют... Оба мужчины солидарно промолчали про вариант кастрации. 

Джон купил творога и рыбы, а вот мяса скудный бюджет уже бы не потянул. Себе купил лишь хлеба, масла и крупы, как-нибудь протянет до следующего перевода пенсии на карточку. Завтра же надо будет искать работу, любую, уже не до профессиональной гордости и престижа. Ждать, когда его здоровье придёт в норму и можно будет снова пытаться устроиться в клинику — некогда, дома его ждёт голодный плотоядный зверь.

Складывая продукты в бумажный пакет, хозяин магазина пожаловался на свою беду **:** уволил пьяницу-помощника, срочно нужен новый, да где ж его найти такого **:** непьющего, ответственного, с умелыми руками и за небольшую оплату. Джон, затаив дыхание, поинтересовался об обязанностях и зарплате. Просто идеально **:** разгрузить товар, расставить на место, помыть пол, прибить полки, починить дверь и прочие подобные мелочи. Работа почасовая, от силы несколько часов в день, оплата раз в неделю. Деньги небольшие, но на прокорм коту мясом и себе на тосты с джемом хватит. Хозяин магазина обрадовался такой удаче, правда, усомнился по поводу хромоты Джона, на что тот заверил, что с появлением работы это быстро пройдёт. Отшутился, что хромает от безделья. На том и договорились. Оба довольные попрощались до завтра. 

Джон шёл домой, по привычке опираясь на трость, хотя чувствовал, что в ней нет никакой необходимости **;** прижимал пакет к груди и понимал, что кошачья магия уже начала действовать.

~ 

В первую же ночь Скотти привычно улёгся спать на Джона. Потоптался и угнездился у него на пахе поверх одеяла. Джон надеялся, что сексуальных домогательств больше не предвидится. Да, так и вышло, кот повзрослел и забыл детские глупости. А может, его не возбуждала тёплая хозяйская пижама в полосочку.

~ 

Первые дни после возвращения Скотти почти всё время спал. Поест, вылижется и снова спать. Человеческий туалет он освоил отлично, чем сэкономил хозяину на покупке нового лотка и наполнителя в будущем. Джон думал было приучить его смывать за собой, но решил не делать из кота жертву домашней дрессуры. А то так недолго и до подношения газеты и тапочек докатиться.

~ 

Получив через пару дней на новой работе столь необходимый аванс, Джон купил еды коту, а потом посадил его к себе под куртку и пошёл в зоомагазин выбирать ошейник. На улице кот прижался к груди Джона, но с любопытством крутил головой, видимо, искал знакомые места или продумывал маршрут следующего путешествия. 

Магазин был тот самый, в котором Джон покупал молочную смесь с розовой бутылочкой. Как он и предвидел, молодая продавщица начала восторженно предлагать красный ошейник (ну, хоть не розовый), говоря, как он идеально подходит к чёрному окрасу кота. Джон вежливо отказался. Голубой ошейник под цвет кошачьих глаз ему понравился больше, но померив на Скотти, засомневался **:** уж больно он выделялся на лоснящейся гладкой шубке. Чёрный ошейник не был виден вообще, со стразами и милыми изображениями лапок Джон отверг сразу, а вот тёмно-синий кожаный ошейник приглянулся. Надев его на кота, Джон понял, что самое то. Смотрелось неброско и даже изысканно. Теперь требовалось выгравировать бирку с координатами владельца. К счастью, оказалось, что есть возможность сделать это не в виде болтающегося жетона, а металлической пластины, приклёпанной к ошейнику. Гравировку сделали тут же, бирка с именем Ватсона и номером его телефона намертво закрепилась на ошейнике, тот в свою очередь застегнулся на тонкой чёрной шейке, и Джон прошептал на ухо смиренному коту **:**

— Теперь ты мой. 

Удивительно, но Скотти поднял свои прозрачные глазища и очень разумно посмотрел на хозяина. Словно согласился **:** дескать, да, отныне весь твой.

~ 

Первые дни Скотти чесал шею, хотя снимать ошейник не пытался. Хорошо изучив кота вблизи, Джон убедился в наличии у него блох. Возможно всего одной, но тем не менее. Снова пришлось идти по известному адресу, на сей раз без кота, так как нести блох на примерку средства их уничтожения не требовалось. Заодно купил и глистогонный препарат — на всякий случай, ведь неизвестно, каких ещё паразитов сыскал путешественник в столь длительном вояже.

~ 

В начале зимы Скотти приболел. Целый день не ел, не играл, не ласкался, нахохлившись, дремал в тёплом углу под столом. Джон пока не волновался, мало ли какое настроение у кота может быть. Вдруг Скотти вспомнилось недавнее путешествие и он затосковал по приключениям? А может, даже вспомнил любовный случай, и где-то его ожидает блондиночка Китти... 

Ночью кот не пришёл к нему спать и следующий день тоже ничего не ел. Джон взволновался. Пощупал чёрный нос. Нос был сухой и горячий. Джон обратился к испытанному советчику — интернету. Советчик сказал, что первым делом надо измерить животному температуру тела, которая должна быть около 38-39 градусов. Дипломированный доктор ещё никогда в жизни не измерял температуру у пациента в анусе. Что ж, всё когда-то приходится начинать... В аптечке нашёлся древний ртутный градусник, за неимением вазелина Джон, не долго думая, смазал наконечник собственным лубрикантом и вытащил кота из-под стола. Скотти чутко заподозрил что-то неладное и попытался сбежать. Джон не позволил. Он сел на диван и, ласково уговаривая любимого котика потерпеть, прижал его к собственным бёдрам, задрал ему хвост и плавно воткнул градусник в тугой кошачий анус на целый дюйм, как и рекомендовалось в инструкции. Скотти возмутился и вонзил когти насильнику в колени. Джон сжал зубы, но кота не отпустил. Удерживая сердитого непонимающего Скотти в течение долгих пяти минут, он отвлекал его разговорами и хвалил за выдержку. Не забывая похвалить и себя **:** вонзённые когти так и оставались в коленях. Температура оказалась строго в пределах нормы, взъерошенный кот вырвался из хватки ветеринара-самоучки, запрыгнул на шкаф, где долго и тщательно вылизывал надруганный анус. 

Как ни странно, но лечение градусником помогло. У Скотти проснулся аппетит, поднялось настроение, он разыгрался, и начал с того, что угнал у хозяина новую беспроводную мышь в самый пыльный угол под кроватью, где Джон смог её отыскать только на пятый день.

~

*******

Рождество они встретили вдвоём за празднично накрытым столом, с перегрызенной неработающей гирляндой, обкусанной маленькой ёлочкой и растащенными по всей квартире колючками и ёлочными украшениями. С упоительным ароматом жареной индейки, к которому примешивался запах палёной шерсти **:** Уильям Скотт легкомысленно махал хвостом над праздничными свечами. 

К этому времени Джон устроился на постоянную работу, но в магазин всё равно ходил подрабатывать, теперь уже из чисто дружеских отношений с хозяином. Новая работа оказалась пределом мечтаний Ватсона **:** служба спасения. Помог ему туда устроиться его же бывший армейский подчинённый, порекомендовавший своего капитана как человека ответственного, решительного, не теряющегося в экстремальных ситуациях. Медкомиссию Джон прошёл без проблем, никаких значительных физических и психических проблем у него не выявили. Опять помогла кошачья магия. 

Джон долго думал, что подарить на Рождество любимому Скотти, потом вспомнил, что менее чем через две недели у того ещё и день рождения, и решил не опускаться до пошлостей в виде бриллиантовых ошейников, а купил ему новую игрушку-пищалку и фунт парнóй телячьей вырезки. Кот оценил подарки и всю рождественскую ночь благодарно сосал спящему Ватсону ухо. Джон, встретивший праздник горячим вкусным глинтвейном, щедро сдобренным коньяком, дрых беспробудно до полудня. В полдень, обнаружив в зеркале ванной засосанное ухо, он удивился, расстроился, рассмеялся, махнул рукой. После обеденного завтрака хотел было засесть в интернет и поискать советы на предмет нелюбви кошек к определённым запахам и вкусам, но не стал. Мазать уши, чтоб отпугнуть любимого кота — унизительно. Это пройдёт у Скотти, ведь два месяца он не совершал ничего подобного. Джон не признавался даже самому себе, что кардинально отвадить кота от своего тела ему не давала слабая надежда на встречу во сне с кудрявым белокожим парнем. Ведь недаром в эту ночь тот мельком показался **:** жарко поцеловал в шею, мазнул полными мягкими губами по щеке... Джон уж было подставил свои для поцелуя, но призрачный любовник отстранился и исчез. Наверное, алкогольное амбре его отпугнуло.

~ 

На первый день рождения Скотти Джон специально подменился на работе, устроил обоим вкусный завтрак, а потом взял кота за пазуху и пошёл гулять на улицу. Выпал чудесный свежий снежок и превратил городскую реальность в волшебную сказку. Джон вспомнил этот день в прошлом году **:** будь тогда подобная погода, не было бы у него столь замечательного кота, околевший трупик которого засыпало бы равнодушным снегом. Но в этом году снег очень удачно выпал, для Скотти это явление было в новинку. Правда, за окном он уже видел снег, смотрел на летящие с неба хлопья и водил лапой по стеклу, пытаясь ловить белых мух. Но настоящий зимний воздух Скотти ещё не нюхал. Он с любопытством тянул тонкую шею из-под куртки Джона, водил чёрным носом и шевелил длинными усами, впитывая новые ощущения, и даже прикрывал от удовольствия свои небесные глаза. В малолюдном сквере Джон рискнул отпустить его на снег. Как и следовало ожидать, кот в раскорячку замер в этой непонятной холодной субстанции, ни сделав и шага. Поднял изумлённые глазища на Джона и спросил **:** «Мяу?». Джон ответил **:**

— Да, это снег. Он такой. Но кошкам ходить по нему можно, попробуй. 

Скотти сделал шаг, другой. На снегу за ним оставались забавные следки. Через пару минут знакомства кот уже носился по снегу, ворошил его лапами, охотился и вовсю дурел. Джон любовался **:** играющий чёрный кот на белом снегу — это восхитительно. Скотти отбегал всё дальше и дальше от Джона, но тот почему-то не волновался, он доверял своему коту, это ведь необыкновенный кот. 

Доставать необыкновенного кота с вершины обыкновенного клёна пришлось коллеге Ватсона по работе. Специалист прибыл с альпинистским снаряжением и лихо влез на дерево, где замёрзший кот уже сидел три часа, а Джон в это время стаптывал снег до самой травы по окружности ствола, охрипнув от мольб, уговоров, угроз, шантажа и прочих словесных ухищрений. Кот покорно пошёл в руки спасателя, а потом с обречённым видом сдался и в хозяйские объятия. Как ни мечталось Джону отругать Скотти, но делать это в данный момент не представлялось возможным **:** кот обнял его за шею и уткнулся ледяным носом под подбородок.

— Да у вас, я погляжу, настоящая любовь, — усмехнулся спасатель, сматывая страховочный трос. 

Джон поблагодарил коллегу за проделанную работу и понёс нагулявшегося именинника домой. 

Дома он напоил кота тёплым молоком, завалился с книгой на диван и уложил Скотти к себе под бок. День рождения удался. Подарок в виде прогулки — не очень.

~

*******

Как и прогнозировалось, с приходом весны проснулись гормоны. У Джона. Он использовал флакон геля для душа вдвое быстрее, чем обычно, а всё потому, что... гормоны. В постели этим он больше не занимался, иначе пришлось бы выгонять из спальни кота, а это было чревато длительным демонстративным бойкотом. Джон уединялся под душем, — благо, что кот не считал запертую дверь ванной личным оскорблением, — и, плеснув на ладонь ароматного геля, исступлённо ласкал себя, живо представляя полные губы, широко раскрытые и послушно принимающие грубые толчки его члена, давящиеся и сглатывающие обильную порцию спермы, так, что кадык судорожно ходил по длинной белой шее... А потом... потом Джон разворачивал этого высокого (да, именно высокого) парня к себе спиной и входил в него без подготовки, сразу на всю длину своего солидного члена... Под его умопомрачительный глубокий стон... Зажимая себя плотно в кулаке, Джон почти реально ощущал горячую тесноту выдуманного тела. Кудрявый наклонял свою красивую спину, ещё сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице и подставляя округлый зад под неистовые властные фрикции Джона. В шуме льющейся воды Джону мерещились любовные постанывания и... довольные урчания. После яркого оргазма эфемерный любовник неизменно исчезал, забирая с собою воспоминания о своей внешности... Лишь кудри, спина, пальцы... Но где-то в глубине оставалось что-то смутное... нездешнее... инопланетное... 

Облегчённый на несколько миллилитров Джон выходил из ванной в халате, вытирая волосы полотенцем, и шёл на кухню готовить утренний чай или кофе. Усиленно делая вид, что не замечает направленного на него пристального взгляда светлых голубых глаз. Джон мог бы побиться об заклад, что кот понимает, чем он только что занимался, а то и вообще подслушивал под дверью. Хотя, что он мог слышать? Страстные стоны были лишь в фантазии Джона. В реале же издавались невнятные сопения, заглушаемые шумом воды. Но всё равно Джону было стыдно. Перед котом. Да.

~ 

Удивительно, но с тех пор, как Ватсон стал спасателем, к нему стали гораздо чаще проявлять внимание женщины. Видимо, мужественная профессия чудесным образом добавила ему несколько дюймов роста и удалила лишние не по возрасту морщины. С женщинами Джон был весьма разборчив. Он, как мать-одиночка, тщательно рассматривал кандидатуры на роль второго родителя для своего ребёнка. Учитывая необычайную капризность оного ребёнка, кандидатов не находилось.

~ 

Блондинка Мэгги отсеялась при первом же знакомстве со Скотти. Нет, ну надо же такое ляпнуть при коте **:**

— Боже! Какой страшненький! А вот я люблю белых и пушистых...

Скотти гордо прошёл мимо, ненароком задев её чулок когтями. Точнее оба чулка. До крови. Джон долго извинялся, обрабатывал перекисью мелкие царапины на голых ножках Мэгги и дал ей денег на новые чулки. Судя по запрошенной сумме — на фильдеперсовые из музея. С Мэг они больше не встречались.

~ 

Рыженькая Кэтрин продержалась два свидания с котом. Но лишь потому, что в первый раз забыла дома очки, а без них она не могла оценить великолепия кота в полной мере. Но и без наличия оптики грация чёрного кота не оставила её равнодушной. Она гладила его длинную спинку и хвалила **:**

— Красавец, тебя можно хоть сейчас на выставку...

В следующий раз она надела очки и вынесла себе приговор **:**

— Ой, да у кота пятно в глазу. Это брак породы. Ещё и эта шерсть неправильная на спине... 

С Кэт они тоже больше не встречались. Джону пришлось оплатить дорогущую сумку, которую Скотти перепутал с унитазом.

~ 

Джон попробовал удовлетворять свои мужские нужды на женской территории, но после таких свиданий его дома поджидало настолько обиженно-печальное существо, отказывающееся даже от самых вкусных кусочков, что Джон чувствовал себя распоследним гадским изменником. Пришлось додуматься до подлого обмана **:** утром собирался, как на работу, а сам шёл к любовнице, вечером возвращался в положенное время. Кот обнюхивал его и, сгорбившись, уходил за холодильник, этим самым напоминая Джону, как он неправ. Джон извинялся, оправдывался, объяснялся... Ничего не помогало, Скотти не приходил к нему спать, не ласкался, и даже не просил еду. 

Джон искупал свою вину недельным целибатом. Скотти отпускал ему грехи, и снова в доме благоденствовали мир и любовь.

~ 

Самый большой грех Джону удалось скрыть от кота. Как он надеялся.

Длинная белая спина и упругие ягодицы не выходили у Джона из головы, и он отважился на съём парня-проститутки. Тоже высокого, молодого, брюнета, и даже слегка кучерявого. Естественно, свидание проходило в квартире парня. Притащить его к себе домой — лишь означало провести эксперимент **:** будет ли в его ботинок намочено или наложено. И какой срок бойкота впоследствии ожидает подлого хозяина. 

Парень оказался хорош. Джон вспомнил молодость, засадил ему по самый корень, оттрахал себе в удовольствие, категорически отказался от минета, а поцелуев в губы ему никто и не предлагал. Убедившись, что анальный презерватив остался цел и невредим, Джон долго и тщательно отмывался под душем принесённой с собою мочалкой. Вытираясь своим же полотенцем, доктор решил, что основные правила предохранения от ЗППП он выполнил. 

Тело он предохранил. Душу — нет. На душе было противно, гадко и мерзко. Душа болела. Несколько дней Джон ходил, как в воду опущенный. Даже на работе спрашивали **:** не заболел ли он. Кот делал вид, что не догадался об измене хозяина.

~

*******

А потом случилось это.

В утреннем рассеянном свете, проникающим сквозь тонкие шторы, толком не проснувшийся, но очень возбуждённый Джон смутно узрел что-то тёмное над своим пахом. Пах был прикрыт лишь тонкой бронёй трусов, так как по случаю тёплых ночей Джон спал с откинутым одеялом. Как ни боязно было спугнуть приятное мгновение, но кота надо было приструнить. Ведь давно же, похотник, не покушался, а тут вздумал целенаправленно топтаться лапами по достоинству... И дотоптался же... до восстания достоинства.

— Скотти, брысь! Извращенец мелкий...

Нечто тёмное оказалось не котом, а кудрявой головой. Узкое лицо поднялось от изучения его восставших трусов, топчущиеся «лапы» убрались, и на Джона уставилась пара светлых сердитых глаз. Раздался низкий урчащий голос **:**

— Как же я задолбался быть Скотти!.. Я Шерлок!

Сон как рукой сняло. У Джона опустилось что стояло, но взамен поднялось волосяное покрытие на руках и загривке. Он только и смог выдавить из себя **:**

— Что?..

Сердитый парень отодвинулся от него к краю кровати, сел и обхватил свои острые колени. Парень был голый, белокожий, с длинными руками и ногами. Тот самый, из снов. Он зыркал на ошеломлённого Джона гневным взглядом из-под разлохмаченных волос и, очевидно, ждал, когда тот будет способен задавать более внятные вопросы. Ждать пришлось долгую минуту. В муках рождённый вопрос не отличался оригинальностью.

— Ты кто?

Голый парень поднял глаза к потолку.

— О боже... Разве это не очевидно? Я — твой кот.

— Кто? — продолжал попугайничать обалдевший Джон. 

— Я — Шерлок, которого ты называешь Скотти, а ещё раньше звал Билли. И как только ты додумался? Разве по мне не видно, что я просто не могу быть каким-то там Билли?.. Пф!

Джон заторможенно перебрал в голове симптомы белой горячки — не то... Да и не пьёт, как на зло. Нет, на алкогольный делирий это не списать. Какой-то наркотик? Когда и как он его употребил? Опухоль в мозге? Отравление? Кома? Неизвестная болезнь? Гипноз? Что ещё может сопровождаться такой правдоподобной галлюцинацией? Решил спросить у своего глюка **:**

— Ты мне снишься или как?

Глюк невежливо ответил вопросом на вопрос **:**

— А ты сам как думаешь?

Джон приподнялся, уселся, пожал плечом.

— Не знаю, я уже перебрал много вариантов.

Парень презрительно фыркнул.

— Ну и к чему ты склоняешься?

Джон решил сказать правду.

— Сумасшествие на почве одержимости воображаемым любовником? 

Парень рассмеялся. Джон поразился его глубокому приятному смеху и прелести широкой улыбки с белыми ровными зубами. Но вот его лицо вызывало смутные чувства **:** не то чтоб красивое, нет — скорее необычное. Узкое, со впалыми щеками, раскосыми глазами и широкими бровями. А рот, да, рот тот самый, из снов, незабываемый — большой, чётко очерченный, с полной нижней губой и необычной верхней. Тёмно-каштановые (и вовсе не чёрные) кудри подстрижены вполне современно, оголяя длинную изящную шею. Усеянную родинками. Разве бывают коты в родинках? Джон по-детски не сдержался **:**

— Ты не похож на моего кота. Скотти красивее. 

Самозванец мгновенно стёр улыбку с лица, поджал губы и задрал нос. Обиженно встряхнул кудрями. Джон хотел уж было извиниться, но тот произнёс **:**

— Как он может быть красивее, если он — это я и есть? Ты сам всегда говорил, что у твоего кота эксклюзивная внешность, не имеющая аналогов в известных породах. 

Спор? Хорошо. Спор с глюком? С ума сойти вконец. 

— Ты не можешь быть котом, ты человек! Призрак, галлюцинация, видение, дух, или что там ещё, но в человеческом обличье. У тебя нет шерсти, у тебя руки-ноги, а не лапы, нет хвоста, насколько я вижу... 

Его перебили **:**

— Джон, не рассуждай так примитивно! Тем более в тех материях, в которых ничего не смыслишь!

Ватсон прикусил язык. В самом деле. Глупо перечислять очевидное. Проще поверить этому... коту. Человеческое воплощение кота тем временем опять рассмеялось.

— Нет, ну ты бы ещё сказал, что у меня нет четырёх пар сосков и мохнатых яиц!

Джон красноречиво перевёл взгляд на его мосластые голени, прикрывающие торс. Уточнил **:**

— А это не так?

Скотти, который Шерлок, опустил колени и демонстративно уселся на кровати, гордо выпятив широкую крутую грудь, на которой взаправду было всего два соска **:** маленьких, розовато-коричневых, возбуждённо торчащих... Джон сглотнул слюну и опустил взгляд ниже по плоскому животу. Псевдокошачье хозяйство отличалось от истинно кошачьего наличием человеческого члена **:** небольшого и розового, и такой же розовой мошонки **:** голой и поджатой. Шерсти почти не было, лишь на лобке аккуратный клинышек тёмных коротких завитков. Симпатично. Но у Скотти яички и впрямь красивее **:** чёрные, пушистые **;** когда он, задрав хвост, дефилирует вокруг ног Джона, хозяина переполняет гордость за красавца-кота. Интересно, а у этого... кота есть завиток на крестце? Джон схитрил **:**

— Так у тебя и хвоста нет?

Шерлок встал на четвереньки и повернул зад к Джону. Джон забыл, о чём спрашивал. Подавленное восстание в трусах разгорелось с новой силой. Представленная глазам задница была до неприличия идеальной и аппетитной, пусть и без милого завитка, без хвоста, без мохнатых яиц... Вдобавок, Шерлок покрутил ею, видимо, чтоб нагляднее доказать отсутствие хвоста. Меж разведённых бёдер качнулась розовая мошонка, а в глубокой безволосой щелке проглянул нежный сжатый анус. Джон захлебнулся слюной и громко сглотнул. Шерлок обернулся и с любопытством уставился на его трусы, на коих уже проступила слеза благодати. Развернувшись с кошачьей ловкостью, он опрокинул его назад на подушку и навис сверху, опираясь коленями и руками на матрас. Низко склонился над изумлённым лицом, кудрями касаясь Джонова лба, и урчащим голосом вкрадчиво произнёс **:**

— Вообще-то, я здесь не затем, чтоб доказывать тебе, что у меня есть, а чего — нет. Всё необходимое у меня имеется. И тебе это нравится, я знаю. Так возьми же это, удовлетворись и прекрати наконец шляться по всяким бабам-дурам и мужикам-проституткам! — 

Чтоб его слова лучше дошли до находящегося в ступоре Джона, он поёрзал пахом по его очагу восстания, а потом задрал на нём футболку и впился в сосок жадным поцелуем. Поторопил **:**

— У нас ограничено время, Джон! Не тормози!

Усиленно тормозящий Джон разлепил непослушные губы.

— Почему ограничено время? Ты исчезнешь в полночь, как сказочная Золушка?

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Не понимаю, о ком ты, но да, я исчезну. Ты же не можешь спать вечно, а уже и так утро.

— Так всё-таки ты сон?!

— Конечно, глупец! Но сон не обычный, а очень качественный, если можно так сказать. — Он хохотнул. — Со стопроцентным эффектом присутствия и полнотой ощущений. Давай же, Джон, возьми меня! Ты же этого давно хочешь. 

Джон очень вовремя включил режим разведчика.

— Откуда ты знаешь про мужика-проститутку? 

Шерлок куснул его за сосок, Джон ойкнул.

— Я многое знаю, я очень умный кот. И не смей больше от меня гулять, я всё равно догадаюсь!

— И?.. — подначил Джон. — Пометишь все мои ботинки? 

Скотти-Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Ты оценил сумочку той рыжей идиотки? И где ты только находишь таких?..

— Их я нахожу в приличных местах. В отличие от некоторых котов, которых подбираю на помойке. — Понял, что ляпнул не то, но вернуть сказанное уже было невозможно. 

Шерлок отстранился и надул губы. Пробурчал **:**

— Я ведь и сбежать могу.

Джон обнял его и притянул к себе (тёплого, твёрдого и абсолютно живого), запустил руку в густые волосы (наконец-то), слегка потянул и серьёзно сказал **:**

— Только посмей. Кастрирую и посажу на цепь. 

Кудрявый кот презрительно пфыкнул и боднул Джона в плечо.

— Не пугай, мы это уже проходили. Лучше о своих похождениях подумай, ловелас. А то притащишь в дом какую заразу...

— Как ты блох и глистов?

— Не было глистов! Не ври!

— Не знаю, но вполне могли быть... Слушай... 

Джон крепче обнял этого парня-кота и прижал головою к груди. Шерлок не сопротивлялся. Он податливо прильнул и слушал биение его сердца. Джон спросил **:**

— Раз уж у нас творятся такие чудеса... Сны с эффектом присутствия... Расскажи мне, где ты был три месяца? 

Шерлок потёрся носом о футболку Джона и глухо проговорил ему в грудь **:**

— Это долго рассказывать, я много где побывал, чуть не по всему Лондону прошёл, пока искал тебя. А получилось так, потому что я забрался в открытый фургон, а потом его закрыли, и он уехал на другой край города. 

— Боже... Глупыш, зачем ты в фургон полез, ведь тепло же было?

— Там пахло рыбой...

Джон чуть не заплакал от умиления. Он уже полностью отдался этому странному сну, уже поверил, что его кот разговаривает с ним, вертит голой задницей и настырно подбивает его на противоестественное совокупление. Плевать, пусть этот сон не кончается никогда. Хотя нет, как же без шёлковой чёрной спинки?..

Шерлок напомнил **:**

— Джон, время. Неужели ты не хочешь меня? Опять пойдёшь к этому... подзаборному? Имей в виду, я проткну все твои презервативы когтем. Заразишься, потом не жалуйся.

— Что? — У Джона брови поднялись до середины лба. — Откуда ты, кот, можешь знать про презервативы и как их протыкать когтем?

— Джон! Сколько тебе повторять **:** я умный кот! Просто гениальный! Но сейчас мы говорим не о том и впустую теряем время! — Шерлок решительно высвободился из объятий, скользнул к краю постели и вновь встал на четвереньки, недвусмысленно оттопырив зад и прогнув поясницу. Истинный кот. Гулящий кот. 

Джон понял, что далее оттягивать неизбежное у него уже нет никаких сил и аргументов, член и яйца того и гляди лопнут от переизбытка желания. «Ведь это же всего-навсего сон. Чего я кривляюсь?» Он решительно сел, стянул с себя футболку и трусы. Вырвавшийся на свободу член радостно устремился ввысь под протяжное «о-о-о...», произнесённое урчащим восхищённым голосом. Джон встал на колени позади подставленных ягодиц и хотел уж было как в своей немудрёной грёзе зайти в гости с разбегу, но притормозил. А ну как нынешний сон требует более кропотливого подхода? С букетом цветов и вежливым стуком в дверь. Не выключая разведчика, Джон послюнявил палец и нащупал сжатый вход, попытался всунуться. Пришлось приложить значительные усилия. Хм-м, а сон-то, и впрямь, очень натуралистичный. Не оставалось ничего, как принять правила игры. Джон потянулся к тумбочке за смазкой. Шерлок забеспокоился **:**

— Что это, зачем?

— Это лубрикант, надо тебя подготовить, понимаешь?

Шерлок кивнул и ничего больше не спрашивал, просто стоял, свесив кудри, и ждал действий Джона. Выдавив на пальцы прозрачную змейку геля, Джон смазал доверчиво открытую промежность **:** розовую, нежную, без волос и с трогательным кожистым швом, идущим от ануса через мошонку на член. Протолкнул один палец в тугое горячее отверстие и с профессиональной сноровкой сразу нащупал простату. Кот, не кот, а простата быть обязана. Помассировал чувствительный бугорок подушечкой пальца. Шерлок издал тихий стон и развёл колени шире. Надо же, понравилось. Джон добавил второй палец, слегка ослабил мышцы и решил, что уже можно заходить. Это же сон, зачем такая щепетильность? Обильно смазав член, он приставил головку ко входу и уверенно толкнул дверь, ввалившись сразу наполовину. Шерлок дёрнулся от него, издав болезненное «ай», больше похожее на «мяу», но Джон удержал его за бёдра. Куда? Сам настырно предлагался, и сам же бежать? Нет уж... Он крепко взял его под тазовые косточки и направил на себя, насаживая по самое основание. Туго, но как же божественно... Шерлок тонко вскрикнул, Джону понравилось **:** да, кричи, кричи... Выскользнув назад по головку, он вонзился вновь, так, что тяжёлые яички ударились о нежную промежность, потом вошёл ещё раз, ещё и ещё, глубоко и резко. Как рисовалось в тех мечтах... Шерлок молчал, только судорожно дышал, вцепившись в край кровати. Но вдруг сжался изнутри так, что Джону стало плохо, он шлёпнул его по ягодице и злобно зашипел **:**

— Не зажимайся! Ты делаешь мне больно! 

Но Шерлок не расслаблялся, дрожал, сопел и лишь опустился лицом на постель, руки тряслись и не держали. Джон ругался в голос **:**

— Чёрт! Да что это? Разве во сне может быть так больно? Во сне должно быть хорошо! Шерлок, что с тобой? Ты как будто первый раз принимаешь член в себя. Ну да, у меня не маленький орган, ну так и ты не маленький мальчик, наверняка солидный опыт имеется. Вон как бойко попку задираешь... Шерлок! Шерлок?.. 

Джон встревоженно склонился к нему, насколько позволяла сцепка. Он и хотел бы прекратить всё это, но внутренние тиски держали его крепко. Шерлок всхлипывал. Ну это уж вообще!.. 

— Шерлок, да что же это? Почему ты плачешь? Не волнуйся, сейчас это всё прекратится, ты расслабишься и отпустишь меня... 

Джон стал поглаживать его по спине, по бокам, кожа была гладкая и шелковистая, как шёрстка Скотти... 

Шерлок ещё раз всхлипнул и обидчиво высказал **:**

— Как ты мог подумать, что у меня есть опыт? У меня же, кроме тебя, никого и быть не могло... 

Вот и приехали. Джон чувствовал себя, словно башкой о дверной косяк вмазался со всей дури. Не эротический сон, а кошмар импотента какой-то... Коты-девственники, голые нахальные парни, сцепка, грозящая отёком самого дорогого... И полное любовное фиаско. Никогда прежде с ним не случалось подобного конфуза. Со всеми до единой своими девушками-дамами в постели он был внимателен и чуток до чрезвычайности. Случались у него и девственницы, целых две. Всегда всё было по полному согласию и желанию обеих сторон, с удовольствием и наслаждением, никакой боли и слёз... И вот надо же такому случиться, что с самым дорогим существом, — пусть и с котом, пусть и в человеческом обличье, пусть в диковинном сне, — он обошёлся так бесцеремонно и грубо. Взял и засадил свою толстую палицу в нежный девственный зад. Без предварительных ласк, не возбудив партнёра, лишь с малой подготовкой. А ведь хотел вообще «с разбегу»... Кретин. Не дал минутку времени обвыкнуть к своему вторжению, сразу начал вбиваться. Мудак. Неудивительно, что от такого обращения у бедного парня случился спазм. А потом в довесок ещё и поворчал на него, и шлёпнул сгоряча... Эгоистичный недоумок. 

Джон постарался успокоить Шерлока, огладил его спину, бёдра, ладонями помассировал твёрдый живот. Прикоснулся с вялому члену — бедняжка... Какой неприятный первый опыт. Даже если ты не реальный человек, а всего лишь порождение больной фантазии. 

— Шерлок, хороший... Успокойся, больнее уже не будет, сейчас всё пройдёт... Как же так, что у тебя никого не было? Такой красавец... И лет-то ведь тебе немало, лет двадцать пять наверняка есть?

Шерлок фыркнул, уткнувшись носом в постель.

— Джон, ты идиот. Ты считать не умеешь? Ты меня с первого дня знаешь. Мне полтора года. 

Ватсон невольно рассмеялся.

— Выглядишь ты значительно старше. Ну, допустим, у тебя кошачий возраст. Но разве за три месяца отлучки ты не успел ни с кем... того самого? На тот момент ты уже был большеньким мальчиком. 

Шерлок поднял лицо, оглянулся и посмотрел на Джона изумлёнными мокрыми глазами.

— Ты что, думаешь, что я с какими-то там котами... тебе изменял?..

— Почему с котами? С кошками.

— Пф! А кошки-то тут вообще при чём?

Джон чувствовал, что сжатие слабело, но пока ничего не предпринимал. Глупый разговор хорошо отвлекал и благотворно влиял на настроение Шерлока. И потому он продолжил дискуссию **:**

— Ты хочешь сказать, что среди котов тоже есть геи?

— Конечно! Как и у всех животных. Но я не гей! Я только тебя люблю. 

Вот так. Ни больше, ни меньше. Признание в любви. От кота. В сновидении. Но всё равно приятно. Почему бы и не признаться в ответ? 

— Шерлок, я тоже тебя люблю. В смысле, я люблю Скотти, но это же ты и есть... И мне очень стыдно, что у нас получился такой ужасный первый раз. Тебе нужно было сказать, что ты девственник. Полуторагодовалый. 

Джон глупо хихикнул. Нет, ну представить такой абсурдный разговор в реальной жизни невозможно. Разве что в каком-нибудь филиале Бедлама, между завтраком с размазанной по волосам манной кашей и уколом галоперидола. 

— Давай-ка на сегодня мы прекратим это дело... Наверное, в будущем ты не захочешь такое повторить ещё раз... 

Он попытался вытащить член из Шерлока, но тот вдруг воспротивился и не дал ему отстраниться, удержав рукой за поясницу.

— Нет! Я хочу продолжить! Ты ведь больше так не сделаешь? Так... больно? Ведь не так же должно быть по-настоящему?..

Джон твёрдо заверил **:**

— По-настоящему — не так. И больше никогда не будет. Я обещаю. Хорошо, давай попробуем. Но сначала надо тебя вот тут поласкать... 

Он обхватил его член и одновременно с медленными плавными толчками в упругом нутре стал совершать рукой движения, словно надрачивал самому себе. Член быстро налился. Эх, мальчишка, завёлся с пол-оборота. Точно молодой кот, пригретый мартовским солнышком. 

Совершая мягкие протяжные движения внутри Шерлока и придерживая его за бёдра, Джон поражался, насколько в нём было узко и тесно и в то же время восхитительно, будто в шикарной неразношенной туфле. Или Джон просто забыл, какими эти ощущения должны быть. Всё женщины да девушки... Недавний парень-профессионал с растянутым рабочим местом не в счёт. А с женщинами Джон редко практиковал подобное, да и у них в силу устройства внутренних органов было чуть посвободнее в анусе. Шерлок же облегал его настолько плотно, что Джон не был уверен, что сможет продержаться хоть сколько-то долго, и сам не кончит через минуту, словно сопливый пацан. Впрочем, показывать высший сексуальный пилотаж в данной ситуации явно не стоило. Тем более после столь неудачного старта. Нужно сделать всё, лишь бы Шерлоку было хорошо. О своём удовольствии Джон старался не думать, этот день не его. Чёрт с тем, что это вообще не день, а раннее утро, и что он всего-навсего смотрит давно намечтанный эротический сон. Сон невообразимо удивительный и натуральный. С настоящими переживаниями, чувствами и болью. Сон, в котором Джон так феерично облажался. Как же теперь загладить вину, как доставить наслаждение своему любимому мальчику?.. Мальчику... С хвостом, когтями, шерстью на подушке, затяжками на футболке... Любимому котику... Насмешливому, обидчивому, с кудрями, пальцами, губами... Эх, губы... Джон невольно вздохнул. После такого грубиянского обхождения никогда не видать ему заветной ласки ртом... Боже, ещё и девственным ртом... Неумелым, но старательным, тщательно вылизывающим гладкую головку шершавым язычком... Тьфу! Почему язык-то шершавый? 

Очередное заклинивание члена вывело Джона из сладких грёз. Шерлок сильно сжал его и задрожал. «Нет, только не снова...» Но на сей раз это означало лишь благословенный оргазм. Правда, очень быстро наступивший. Чувствительный неопытный мальчик... Даже без прикосновения рук. Поразительно. Шерлок сдерживал стоны, закусив простыню, и держался за край кровати, послушно принимая толчки Джона. Толчки неглубокие и вовсе не грубые. Отныне только нежность и забота. Джон опустил руку под живот Шерлока и успел перехватить несколько тёплых густых капель. Пришлось покинуть расслабленное тело и доводить себя до оргазма вручную. Шерлок глубоко дышал, продолжал цепляться за простыню, но приподнялся и обернулся на своего любовника.

— Джон, почему ты не во мне? Что не так? 

Он был в замешательстве и смятении. Лицо порозовело, губы покраснели, кудряшки взмокли, хорошенький такой... котик. 

Джон успокоил **:**

— Всё хорошо, Шерлок. Просто ты кончил раньше, и тебе будет неприятно, если я буду продолжать это делать в тебе. Постой пока так, мне нравится вид, он меня возбуждает. 

Он не обманывал, вид раздвинутых белых ягодиц с розовым отверстием, которое он только что лишил невинности, радовал не только глаз, но и другие органы. Рукой, смазанной семенем Шерлока, он быстро довёл себя до желанного освобождения и украсил его спину и поясницу небрежными молочными кляксами. Гибкий Шерлок, изогнувшись, внимательно следил за происходящим. Джону даже хотелось сказать **:** «Скотти, не пялься!».

Новообращённый любовник оказался занудой.

— Джон, но это же неправильно? Ты должен был это сделать в меня? Ведь так полагается?

Ватсон, разморённый оргазмом, откинулся на подушку и похлопал себя по груди.

— Иди сюда, глупыш. 

Шерлок с готовностью скользнул к нему шёлковым боком и положил лохматую голову на его радостно бьющееся сердце. Джон прижал его к себе и погладил по спине, размазывая собственную сперму. Не удержался, проник пальцами между ягодиц и поласкал горячий анус. Заботливо спросил **:**

— Болит?

Шерлок кивнул, не поднимая головы с его груди.

— Болит. Но это же пройдёт?

— Не сразу, но пройдёт. А потом со временем тело привыкает... Но мне кажется, ты больше не захочешь подобного повторения?

Шерлок опять кивнул.

— Подобного — нет. Но в самом конце мне понравилось, было приятно. Ради такого я бы ещё раз попробовал. Джон, так почему ты не во мне продолжил? Я хотел, чтоб ты меня пометил...

Джон повернул удивлённое лицо.

— Что я сделал? Пометил? Это навроде как коты трясут хвостом? Так ведь... я потряс тебе на спину. Шерлок, ты и так мой. В смысле, Скотти мой кот, а ты ведь и есть Скотти... У него на ошейнике даже написано...

Шерлок обрадовался идее.

— Да, точно! Ты должен пометить меня ошейником! Джон, купи! И чтоб на нём обязательно было твоё имя. 

— Шерлок, зачем? Что за извращённая сексуальная фантазия? Только что девственником был, а уже ошейники просишь... Что потом? Хлыст, наручники и кляп? — И видя надутые губы своего капризного кота, согласился **:** — Ладно, куплю, куплю... Собачий. Ведь кошачий на тебя не налезет. 

Шерлок и впрямь как кот благодарно погладился о него щекой и нежно провёл по груди ногтями. Джон разомлел окончательно, потянуло в сон. Утро ещё только начиналось, впереди у него было целых два выходных дня. Ласковый котик улёгся поверх него, потёрся носом о его нос, и Джон наконец смог разглядеть его глаза вблизи **:** бледно-бирюзовые, точь-в-точь глаза Скотти. И пятнышко в правом.

~ 

Проснулся Джон, когда летнее солнце уже припекало комнату даже сквозь шторы. За окном заливались воробьи и вдалеке лаяла собака. На Джоне была футболка и липкие трусы. На груди распластался спящий Скотти.

~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●  
> В интернете абсолютно случайно увидела эту картинку **:**  
>   
>   
>  Вот вам и без фотошопа пятнышко в правом глазу))) Я использовала эту мордочку в обложке к фику, очень уж она мне понравилась, только пятнышко переместила над зрачком.  
> ●  
> Для тех странных людей, кто вООбще не в курсе, при чём тут пятна в глазах **:**  
>  ●  
> 


	3. Глава 2 (часть 2). Уильям Шерлок Скотт

~ 

Размешав четвёртую ложечку соли, Джон отхлебнул чай, проглотил, поморщился и вылил его в мойку. Налил новую чашку. Обнял её. Сел. Сколько сидел — неизвестно, но чай успел остыть. Из транса его вывел Скотти, который, так и не получив законного завтрака, решил напомнить задумчивому хозяину о его святых обязанностях и потёрся бочком о голую ногу. Джон шарахнулся, словно от удара током. Хорошо, что чай остыл. Трусы снова пришлось менять. 

Выйдя из ванной и выдав коту завтрак, Джон принял-таки решение и храбро вернулся в спальню, где тщательно изучил незаправленную постель. Изучение не помогло **:** самопоставленный диагноз эротической паранойи доктор с себя не снял. На серой полосатой простыне не нашлось никаких следов присутствия второго человека. Он прекрасно помнил, в какой позе и на каком участке кровати произошло семяизвержение у... у его видения. Имя видения он избегал повторять даже в мыслях. Вот тут, вот на этом месте должно быть. Но не было. Не было на всей простыне. Ничего, что напоминало бы подсохшие пятна, мазки, капли... Да и как оправдать собственные трусы, обильно пропитанные спермой, если во «сне» он был голым и кончил на спину своему видению? Джон пожалел, что сразу после пробуждения принял душ, иначе можно было бы убедиться в наличии или отсутствии следов лубриканта на гениталиях и руках. Как на зло, он предпочитал использовать лубрикант без отдушек, то есть простыню нюхать бесполезно. Сам же тюбик оказался в ящике тумбочки, и Джон никак не мог вспомнить, возвращал он его туда или нет. Да и как вспомнить, когда перед глазами в тот миг красовалась задранная под самый нос дивная задница. Ещё и невинная. Ох. Вспоминать о собственном грубом обращении было стыдно. Очень стыдно. 

Перестелив на всякий случай постель, Джон решил, что сумасшествие ещё не повод сидеть дома и отправился на пробежку. Полезную привычку он завёл, когда стал работать в службе спасения, где хорошая физическая форма подразумевалась сама собою. 

Джон намеренно пробежал больше своего обычного маршрута, чтобы больше дури вышло из головы. Оставшаяся дурь завернула его на тот участок, где находилась могилка неизвестного кота. Могилки не было. На её месте росло молодое деревце — платан, насколько помнил Джон школьную ботанику. Но место точно было этим, глазомер Джона никогда не подводил. Заброшенный участок оказался прибран, обнесён новым невысоким забором, лужайка подстрижена, цвели цветы, в соломенной шляпе пожилая леди копалась в клумбе. Заметив остановившегося мужчину, она подняла голову. Мужчина явно занимался спортом, он был в шортах, а серая футболка пропиталась потом насквозь. И он не уходил, задумчиво стоял и смотрел на её участок. Она подошла. Джон вежливо поприветствовал её и спросил **:**

— Скажите, это дерево когда сажали, случаем не выкапывали кошачьи кости? Здесь была могила бездомного кота. Я не в претензии, вы не подумайте... Просто хотелось бы знать...

Пожилая дама с улыбкой покачала головой.

— Нет, ничего подобного не было. Я лично участвовала в посадке, яма была выкопана три на три фута, вряд ли бы мы не заметили. Да и земля здесь очень плотная, каменистая, потому и выкопали побольше, наполнили питательной почвой. Да вы сами можете убедиться **:** та земля вон у забора лежит, её высыпали туда, она бесплодная. Могу вам лопату дать.

Джон решил, что если уж сходить с ума, так по полной, и взял лопату в руки. Перелопатив всю кучу и впрямь глинисто-каменистой земли и не найдя ни единой косточки, он аккуратно разровнял раскопки, извинился за причинённое беспокойство и пошёл домой. Пока шёл, проверил телефон на предмет самого давнего сохранённого входящего номера. Это оказался звонок трёхмесячной давности, всё-таки Джон периодически прибирался в телефоне. Понятно, что номер того мальчика, звонившего год назад по поводу потерянного кота, не сохранился. Но Джон вообще уже во всём сомневался **:** а был ли мальчик? А был ли кот? 

По крайней мере, _его_ кот сидел дома и ждал. Светлые глаза с прищуром следили за хозяином, как тот снимает потную футболку, шорты... а потом, оглянувшись на кота, почему-то смущённо скрылся в ванной. Кот равнодушно продолжил вылизывать под хвостом.

~ 

Весь день Джон усиленно выискивал у себя признаки сумасшествия. И даже в качестве эксперимента погулял по городу и походил по приличным магазинам, приобретя несколько не особо нужных вещей. Общаясь с продавцами, он внимательно наблюдал их реакцию на самого себя. Манеры продавцов оставались неизменно приветливыми. Джон подумал, что будь он с гарпуном в руках и измазанным кровью с ног до головы, они и тогда бы не поменяли кодекса поведения. А в одном магазине при покупке рубашки с ним пытался заигрывать молодой парень. Джон расстроился **:** неужели сразу стало заметно, что он гей? Ох, парень, отстань, я не гей, я зоофил чёртов, я любимого кота оттрахал. 

Вечером Джон отправился в соседний магазинчик помочь своему теперь уже приятелю с хозяйством. Приятель тоже не увидел в нём умалишённых признаков и даже предложил выпить по бутылочке пива после закрытия магазина, что они и сделали, сидя за прилавком и вспоминая армейские годы. 

Дома Джон накормил ужином кота, со страхом осознавая, что с самого утра смотрит на своего любимца несколько иным взглядом. А не прихрамывает ли Скотти? Не лижет ли под хвостом чаще обычного? Нет ли в его глазах обиды и боли? Но кот вёл себя совершенно обычно, по случаю жары пролёживая весь день на прохладном полу или наблюдая за птичками сквозь крепкую москитную сетку. Джон категорически запретил себе поддаваться соблазну и выискивать общие черты во внешности любимого кота и ночного видения. Только этого не хватало! Потакать своему извращённому сумасшествию!.. Ведь и так очевидно, что узкая морда кота и его неповторимые глаза не оставляют места сомнениям. 

На ночь Джон лёг спать на диван. Скотти, то ли чувствуя что-то неладное, творящееся с хозяином, то ли в силу жаркой погоды, спал на спинке дивана. В эту ночь Джону снились кошачьи скелеты и розы. И никаких кудрей-губ-пальцев.

~ 

Последующую ночь Джон рискнул спать на кровати, всё-таки диван не самое удобное ложе. Что приснилось — не запомнил, будильник прозвенел в семь, надо было на работу. Скотти спал в ногах.

~ 

После тяжёлой смены, на которую пришлись две тяжёлые автомобильные аварии с погибшими и ранеными, Джон спал, как убитый. Даже если бы его во сне насиловали — он бы не вспомнил.

~ 

Найдя в интернете несколько хороших подробных статей от именитых психиатров по интересующей его теме, Джон их все внимательно прочёл и снял с себя диагноз эротической паранойи, но не смог ничего поставить взамен. Его галлюцинация не поддавалась объяснению. Он помнил до мельчайших подробностей всё, начиная с первого мгновения, как кудрявое видение сердито высказало недовольство кошачьим именем, и до того момента, как разморённый посторгазменной негой, прижимая видение к себе, уснул. Также он очень чётко помнил все свои мысли и чувства, ощущения тела, запахи, в конце концов! Запах спермы и пота — в каком сне такое приснится? А боль от сцепки? Никогда в реальной жизни Джон не испытывал ничего подобного, но в силу своей профессии, естественно, знал о подобном явлении. И это оказалось и впрямь болезненно и страшно. А как же было больно от стыда... И до сих пор больно. Так грубо обойтись с любимым существом, доверившим ему своё невинное тело... Почти так же горько было после порки маленького Скотти. Ну какая галлюцинация может вызвать такие сильные эмоции? 

Джон не знал, что обо всём этом думать. С одной стороны, никто ведь не замечает по его поведению, что он одержим выдуманным любовником, а с другой стороны, очень уж эта одержимость настораживала, ведь если в голове началась столь серьёзная кутерьма, то так недалеко и до внешних проявлений, а там и потеря работы, и мрак, тоска, психушка... И любимый кот останется сиротой. Нет, надо во что бы то ни стало собраться, нельзя поддаваться позывам неугомонного тела, настойчиво требующим белокожего кудрявого красавца-девственника. Чёрт! Но как же хочется... Как хочется прижать к себе, заласкать обиженного мальчика... котика... И поцеловать... Целовать до одури, до остановки дыхания, до посинения губ...

~ 

Всю неделю Джон ложился в кровать, словно входил в заминированный дом. Пока проносило. На вторую неделю он расслабился и... подорвался.

~ 

Шерлок навис над ним, сердито шипя в самое лицо **:**

— Джон, почему ты упорно называешь меня Скотти? Я же сказал тебе **:** никаких Билли и Скотти! Я Шерлок! И почему ты стал меньше ко мне прикасаться и гладить? Ты меня разлюбил? Или, может, ты меня боишься? — Шерлок ехидно осклабился. 

Джон запустил остановившееся сердце и вспомнил, что надо дышать. Двухнедельная передышка оказалась слишком короткой для выздоровления от мнимой душевной болезни, а вот от вынужденного воздержания накопилось нешуточное телесное томление. И близость обнажённого гибкого тела — желанного тела — напрочь лишала сил к противостоянию сумасшествию. Руки сами легли видению на талию. И сами же сползли на его зад. Видение поощрительно прогнулось и потёрлось возбуждённым членом о спокойные трусы Джона, тем самым сразу же нарушив их покой. Пальцы Джона проникли в горячую расселину меж ягодиц, да там и остались, пока Шерлок продолжал ругаться.

— Джон, почему ты не купил мне ошейник? Ты вообще не слушаешь меня и не считаешься с моими желаниями. Ещё и продолжаешь звать дурацким именем... Видимо, просить покупать мне сладкий творог и выводить на прогулки тоже бесполезно?

Джон разлепил пересохшие губы.

— Э-э-э... Ты хочешь творожки?.. Хорошо. Куплю. Без проблем. Ты хочешь гулять? Ты не нагулялся за те три месяца? Как я тебя отпущу? Ты сбежишь или опять залезешь на дерево. Если только на поводке тебя выгуливать. Представляешь, я буду выгуливать кота на поводке? Как старая леди...

Шерлок пфыкнул.

— Никаких поводков! Я не собака! Насчёт деревьев не обещаю, но сбегать точно не буду. Джон, мне нужен ультрафиолет! Я не могу сидеть бесконечно в квартире! Я тут тупею! Гуляй со мной!

— Хорошо, хорошо! Успокойся... Шерлок, — Джон наконец-то с облегчением произнёс имя, которое избегал повторять даже в мыслях. — Сегодня же пойдём гулять, если дождя не будет. Но я не оставлю тебя одного на улице, я буду рядом. 

— Ладно. Я постараюсь не залезать на высокие деревья. Знаешь, как я сам перепугался? — Шерлок рассмеялся. Потом прижался ещё плотнее к груди Джона и вкрадчиво спросил **:** — Ты скучал по мне? — Но тут же стушевался и отвёл глаза. — Или в прошлый раз всё было настолько плохо?.. 

Джон пошевелил пальцами в расселине и нащупал сжатое отверстие, красноречиво погладил **:** скучал. Вслух шепнул **:**

— Хочу тебя. Очень.

Шерлок, который только что смущённо отводил глаза, довольно улыбнулся, оттопырил зад и развёл ноги. Очевидно, тоже скучал. Джон, живо помня прошлый конфуз, заботливо спросил **:**

— Как у тебя там? Болеть перестало? 

Шерлок кивнул кудрями в лицо Джона.

— Перестало. Я хочу снова попробовать. Давай?

Джон про себя отметил, что ещё никогда в жизни ему вот так незатейливо и прямо не предлагали заняться сексом. «Давай» — как мило...

— Давай. Только в этот раз неспешно тебя подготовим. Чтоб ничего не болело потом. Хотя немножко будет побаливать, но без этого пока никак...

— Я потерплю. Джон, давай!

Шерлок соскочил с него и встал на четвереньки. Если бы у него был хвост, то он наверняка бы стоял торчком или выгибался вопросительным знаком.

Джон сел на кровати и сдёрнул через голову влажную от пота майку. Взмокнешь тут... Трусы цеплялись за налившийся член и не хотели сниматься, возомнили себя этаким поясом верности. За что и поплатились **:** с треском в швах были грубо стянуты и заброшены в угол спальни. Выместив своё нетерпение на трусах, Джон заботливо наклонился к Шерлоку, приобнял его и потянул к себе, нашёптывая в завешенное волосами ухо **:**

— Не надо так... Я не хочу... Ляг на спину, пожалуйста.

Шерлок нерешительно сел и, поджав губы, растерянно посмотрел на Джона. Заминаясь, спросил **:**

— Что? Ты не хочешь?.. Тебе всё-таки не понравилось?.. Поэтому две недели ты даже не возбуждался во сне... 

Джон перебил **:**

— Да нет же, Шерлок, я очень хочу тебя. Хочу до умопомрачения. А не возбуждался... Так потому и не возбуждался, что считаю себя больным, умалишённым... Сложно признать себя психом и тут же броситься радостно дрочить. 

— Джон, ты не псих! И не сумасшедший... У тебя всё нормально в голове, просто ты столкнулся с неординарным явлением, не вписывающимся в привычную природу вещей и не поддающимся обычному человеческому анализу. Оттого, что ты будешь пытаться это понять, ничего не изменится. Просто прими всё как есть. И люби меня... 

У Джона сердце зашлось от столь трепетной просьбы. Любить... Да он только это и делает, и мечтает делать это вечно. И гулять, и творожки покупать, и игрушки-ошейники... Котик мой... Целовать тебя в чёрный нос, и между ушей, и в твёрдую щёчку... Гладить твою шёлковую спинку, сильные мускулистые бёдра, подтянутый животик, длинный гибкий хвост... Да... Пусть больная фантазия, не зная предела, рисует притягательные картины эротического безумства, мне это нужно... Пусть воплоти предстаёт неземное существо, сексуальное и очень желанное, это спасает меня... От самого себя, от тоски, от сомнений, от осознания ненужности. Я почти не вспоминаю войну и ранения, своё неприкаянное детство, вечно ссорящихся родителей, пьяницу-сестру, чужих по духу людей, неустроенную молодость, неустроенную жизнь... С появлением тебя я нашёл себя. Как можно тебя не любить?..

Джон уложил Шерлока головой на подушку и склонился к его лицу, желая с поцелуем передать всю свою признательность и любовь. Мягко прикоснулся ртом к необычным губам. Губы оказались плотно сжаты, а бирюзовые глаза широко открыты. Хм-м... Джон попробовал ещё раз. Ещё мягче. Одну руку ласково запустил в кудри, другую положил на мускулистую грудь и плавно огладил. Под ладонь попался твёрдый сосок, он аккуратно сжал его пальцами. Губы не раскрылись. Джон посмотрел в глаза строптивцу.

— Шерлок, ты не хочешь моих поцелуев? Почему ты не позволяешь мне?.. 

Ответ его поразил.

— Я позволяю! Ты же целуешь меня. Что не так? Ты меня всегда так целуешь. 

Боже... Джон, какой же ты идиот... Если уж тебе достался столь уникальный девственник, то наверняка и поцелуйная наука ему незнакома. Так будь хоть в этом деле нежным и предупредительным, раз опозорился с первым проникновением. 

Джон улыбнулся и поцеловал Шерлока в кончик носа.

— Вот так я тебя всегда целую, да? Но так я целую кота, а ты на данный момент не совсем кот. У тебя очень соблазнительные губы, которые мне хочется попробовать на вкус. Безумно хочется. Но ты должен позволить сам, просто немного приоткрой рот и расслабься. Это приятно, ты увидишь сейчас...

Он вновь склонился ко рту Шерлока, и на сей раз его встретили мягкие податливые губы, трепетные и неопытные. Какое же наслаждение было их познавать! Чувствовать, как они тут же учатся, повторяют движения, подстраиваются... А вкус у них сладковатый, и пахнет от них... молоком. Котёнок мой... Джон настолько увлёкся вкусным поцелуем, что совсем позабыл о неискушённости Шерлока и всунул язык ему глубоко в рот. Обвёл гладкие чистые зубки, огладил мягкую щёку изнутри, добрался до нёба, встретился с его языком... Ощутив посасывание собственного языка, Джон окончательно потерял голову и полностью отдался захватывающему удовольствию. 

Оторвались они друг от друга только когда начали задыхаться. Джон обнаружил себя целиком лежащим на Шерлоке, с переплетёнными с ним ногами, с его руками на спине, грудью на его груди, с бешено бьющимися счастливыми сердцами и прижатыми меж животов горячими членами. Возбуждение достигло предела, и с этим срочно нужно было что-то делать. Джон метнулся к тумбочке за смазкой, выдавил лубрикант на пальцы и попросил **:**

— Пожалуйста, приподними колени и разведи их в стороны, я тебя подготовлю.

Шерлок беспрекословно подчинился, не сводя с Джона сияющих любопытных глаз и облизывая пунцовые опухшие губы. Почувствовав прохладное прикосновение геля к разгорячённой коже, он капризно зашипел **:**

— Холодно.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Неженка. В следующий раз вообще из холодильника достану. Сейчас согреется, потерпи... 

Он легко помассировал вход кончиком пальца и аккуратно проник им внутрь. Нашёл и задел простату, но усердствовать в её массаже не стал, помня необычайную чувствительность своего мальчика. Совершая скользким пальцем круговые движения в тугом кольце мышц, он немного ослабил их хватку, добавил второй палец и внимательно посмотрел в лицо Шерлока **:** нет ли проявлений боли и неприятия? Порозовевшие щёки, приоткрытые зацелованные губы и подёрнутый истомой взор развеяли его сомнения. Джон даже рискнул всунуть третий палец, как-никак член у него отличался достойным размером и вход ему требовался широкий. Шерлок спокойно вытерпел и три пальца. Собрав всю свою силу воли в кулак, Джон тщательно растянул узкое отверстие, добавил в него смазки, смазал себя и наставительно произнёс **:**

— Если что не так, любая боль — сразу говори, не молчи. Будет немного неприятно, но только вначале. Ну? Приступим? 

Шерлок согласно кивнул и быстро вскочил, встав наизготовку в свою любимую позу на четвереньки. Джон опешил.

— Шерлок, ты не хочешь лицом к лицу? 

Тот оглянулся.

— Это как? 

Джону никогда не доводилось иметь дела с _настолько_ девственниками. Впрочем, чему удивляться? У кошек не принято совокупляться морда к морде, брюхо к брюху. Он огладил оттопыренный зад и пояснил **:**

— Это так же, как ты только что лежал, вернись в ту же позу. 

Шерлок смущённо улёгся и поднял колени. Джон ободряюще улыбнулся, развёл его ноги шире и устроился между них.

— А для удобства мы подсунем под тебя подушку... Приподними зад, малыш. 

Шерлок подчинился, Джон хозяйственно устроил своё рабочее место, облокотился о постель одной рукой и приставил скользкую головку ко входу. Поднял счастливые глаза на Шерлока и аккуратно, но уверенно толкнулся внутрь. Розовое отверстие благосклонно приняло его в себя сразу по венец головки, а потом и до середины ствола. Джон остановился, давая Шерлоку время привыкнуть к себе. Опёрся второй рукой на кровать и навис над ним лицом к лицу.

— Ну как? Не больно?

Шерлок мотнул кудрями по подушке.

— Нет... А почему ты не двигаешься? 

Джон чмокнул его в нос.

— Надо обождать немного, мой хороший. Чтоб не было как в тот раз. А пока можно целоваться... Видишь, как эта поза удобна... — Он с удовольствием прильнул к охотливо подставленным губам.

Совершая первые пробные фрикции, он требовательно смотрел в лицо Шерлока, но тот лишь распахнул губы в беззвучном ахе и прикрыл глаза. Джон плавно ускорился, постепенно входя в него целиком. Удивительно, но почти сразу же Шерлок стал совершать робкие попытки подаваться навстречу, отчего Джон окончательно убедился, что на сей раз всё идёт как надо. Он попросил **:**

— Шерлок, обними меня ногами, так нам легче будет.

Шерлок закинул свои длинные ноги ему на поясницу, зад приподнялся, проникновение стало глубже, головка с каждым толчком скользила по простате. Видимо, этого наслаждения показалось Шерлоку мало, и он обнял Джона за шею, притянул к себе и сам — сам — впился в его губы поцелуем. Прямо как будто и не кот вовсе, а длиннолапый голодный паучок. Оплетённый конечностями Джон радостно подался в жертвы, при этом не забывая доставлять внутреннее удовольствие своему поработителю. 

Помня неудачный опыт прошлого соития, Джон мечтал хотя бы второй раз сделать идеальным. Пока всё получалось. Вот ещё бы оргазма достичь одновременно... Он вспомнил, что Шерлоку для этого даже не потребовалось прикосновение к члену, в прошлый раз он кончил вообще без рук, что было удивительно для новичка. Да кто их знает, этих котов, как у них там всё устроено... Джон вспомнил забавную кошачью просьбу «пометить». Помечу, помечу... Сам мечтаю. 

Приближаясь к заветному мгновению, он на всякий случай обхватил член Шерлока, но не успел совершить ни одного движения, как раздался протяжный стон с богатыми переливами, подозрительно напоминающими весенние кошачьи рулады. От мощных вибраций этого порно-стона Джонов организм тут же излился глубоко внутри Шерлока, наконец-то пометив его обильной густой струёй. Другая струя выплеснулась на их животы, и Джон с чистой совестью обессиленно упал на любовника, намереваясь лежать на нём, пока не приклеится намертво.

~ 

Как и следовало ожидать, проснулся он в одиночестве, сжимая в объятиях влажную от пота подушку, одетый в майку и... без трусов. Наказанные за строптивость трусы валялись в углу. Пятно эякулята расплылось на второй подушке, подсунутой под живот. М-да... Как там ему сказали?.. Неординарное явление, не вписывающееся в привычную природу вещей и не поддающееся обычному человеческому анализу?.. Похоже на то. Скорее всего, тут даже научные анализы не помогут, и посторонняя ДНК вряд ли обнаружится на его теле или на постельном белье. Но ради интереса Джон обследовал свои гениталии на предмет наличия лубриканта и, естественно, ничего, кроме размазанной собственной спермы, не увидел. Однако, его смутило обильное количество выделений — так и казалось, что без посторонней помощи тут не обошлось, но... Джон вздохнул **:** двухнедельное воздержание всему виной. 

Джон покискал Скотти, но тот на зов не явился. Странно. По сложившейся доброй традиции кот всегда приветствовал его пробуждение, ласкаясь у самого лица и подставляясь под гладящую руку. Но ни в это утро, ни в подобное прошлое кот к нему не приходил. Вот и думай, Джон, кого ты гладил во «сне» **:** кота, не кота... 

Приняв душ и запихнув подушку в стиральную машину, он прошёл в гостиную, но Скотти там не обнаружил. На кухне кота тоже не было. Джон специально хлопнул дверью холодильника погромче и пошуршал пакетом с мясом — не помогло, кот не появился. На прямое требование **:** «Скотти, вредина! Иди завтракать!» — тоже не последовало ожидаемой реакции. Джон упрямо сжал губы, но всё же решил пойти на уступку **:** «Ну, хорошо. Чёрт с тобой. Будь по-твоему».

— Шерлок! Иди сюда!

В комнате послышался мягкий звук прыжка, и на кухню вбежал Скотти. Джон наклонился и погладил его. Судя по горячей шерсти, кот жарился на солнечном подоконнике за шторой. 

— Значит, хочешь быть Шерлоком? 

Кот боднул его в ногу. 

— Эх... А мне так нравился Скотти... Ну, ладно, ладно, будешь Шерлоком. Только мне привыкнуть надо, не обижайся, если буду иногда оговариваться. — Ему показалось, что кот улыбался.

~ 

После совместного завтрака Джон сдержал обещание и понёс кота гулять. Рядом с домом его отпустить было негде, и они снова пошли в тот сквер, где в свой день рождения Скотти играл в снегу и испытывал терпение хозяина. Прежде, чем выпустить его из рук, Джон напомнил **:**

— Ты обещал не сбегать и не залезать на высокие деревья. Я тебе верю, малыш. — Поцеловал в чёрный нос и отпустил кота на прогулку. 

Первые минуты Скотти-Шерлок неуверенно ходил по траве, всё обнюхивал и ко всему прислушивался. Джон внимательно за ним следил, готовый сразу же броситься вслед, вздумай кот удрать. Но встретившись с его обиженным взглядом **:** дескать, не доверяешь? — отошёл в сторону, а потом даже сел на скамейку. 

Ох, и понервничал он, когда Скотти-Шерлок с разбегу вскочил на тот самый клён. Джон уж снова приготовился к трёхчасовому вождению хоровода вокруг ствола, но кот залез только до первой толстой ветви, походил по ней, помотал нервы Ватсону и слез на землю. Слезал смешно **:** вцепившись растопыренными когтями в кору, задом вниз, неуклюже, никакой грации. 

Ограничившись на первый раз получасовой прогулкой, Джон отнёс полного впечатлений кота домой, а сам сел на автобус и отправился в крупный зоомагазин за собачьим ошейником. Если честно, то перед этой авантюрой хотелось накатить для храбрости хотя бы склянку пива, но проявлять слабость в столь ответственном деле было непозволительно. 

В длинном ряду ошейников для средних и крупных пород собак он копался сам, твёрдо отказавшись от услуг продавца. Хотя, наверное, можно было бы сказать, что выбирает ошейник своему любовнику-коту, и продавец исчез бы сам. Джон усмехнулся и примерил один ошейник на себя. По обхвату подходил. Нет, себе он не льстил, шея Шерлока явно была изящнее, но лучше пусть будет немного велико, чем мало. Ориентируясь на этот ошейник, Джон стал выбирать нужный. Перебрав несколько десятков кожаных ремешков, он остановился на одном — широком, чёрном, достаточно простом, но безукоризненном внешне и, судя по высокой цене, качественном. Дюйма два в ширину, натуральная кожа, стальная крепкая пряжка, надёжные клёпки и крепление для поводка **;** с изнанки тоже всё идеально, ничто не натрёт нежную, отнюдь не собачью, шею. 

Джон подождал, пока изготовят гравировку и приклепают металлическую пластину на ошейник. Результатом остался доволен **:** в принадлежности ему того, на ком будет надет этот ошейник, нельзя усомниться. Надпись гласила **:** «Владелец **:** Джон Ватсон». Номер телефона практической роли не играл, но для правдоподобности был написан и он. 

Упаковав ошейник в непрозрачный пакет, чтобы скрыть его от преждевременного разглядывания и обнюхивания, Джон выбрал подарок и кошачьему воплощению своего любимца **:** новую керамическую миску с очень натурально нарисованной мышкой и резиновый мячик, в который хорошо втыкаются когти. По дороге домой Джон зашёл в супермаркет за продуктами, не забыв купить детских сладких творожков.

~ 

Скотти-Шерлок сунул нос в сумку, учуял запах зоомагазина и продуктов и повёл хозяина на кухню помогать с разгрузкой покупок. Творожок из новой миски был благосклонно съеден, мячик закатан под стол, довольный кот ушёл дремать на окно.

~ 

Укладываясь спать, Джон полностью разделся и положил ошейник под выстиранную подушку, но в эту ночь Шерлок не явился. Зато кошачий Шерлок спал всю ночь рядом, вытянув своё долговязое тельце и подёргивая лапками во сне, — очевидно, переживал дневную прогулку.

~ 

В ночь после рабочего дня Шерлок тоже не появился.

Днём Джон погулял с котом, тот пощипал молодую травку, безуспешно поохотился на воробьёв, зато поймал бабочку и с удовольствием сожрал её прямо с крыльями. На деревья не лазил, далеко не убегал — в общем, вёл себя пай-мальчиком. Дома на ковёр его вырвало травой и бабочкой.

~ 

Шерлок как всегда проявился под утро, разбудил Джона толчком в плечо и сразу потребовал **:**

— Я знаю, ты купил ошейник. Где он? 

Джон, не спрашивая, как он узнал, сунул руку под соседнюю подушку и достал подарок. Шерлок взял его в руки и восхищённо произнёс **:**

— О... Какой брутальный... Замечательно. «Владелец **:** Джон Ватсон». Прекрасно. Надень его на меня. 

Шерлок подставил горло. Джон застегнул на нём ошейник, подогнав размер нужной дырочкой. Идеально. Жаль только, что пара мелких родинок прикрылась. Чёрная кожа великолепно смотрелась на белой шее, подчёркивая её тонкость и уязвимость. Шерлок потрогал своё украшение и выдал новое требование **:**

— Теперь ты обязан доказать свои права на владение. Возьми меня, как полагается хозяину. 

Джон окончательно проснулся. Обалдел.

— Шерлок, это как? 

— Это по-хозяйски. То есть без спроса, без подготовки, без поцелуев и прочей лирики. Джон, трахни меня!

— Хм-м... Без спроса? Но по настойчивой просьбе? 

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Сделай вид, что я ничего не просил. У тебя это хорошо получается. Джо-о-он!

— Шерлок, давно ли у тебя болеть перестало? Без подготовки нельзя.

Наглый домогатель радостно сообщил **:**

— Не волнуйся, я уже смазал и растянул себя. Тремя пальцами, как ты делал. Можешь проверить. 

Пред ошалелым взором Джона предстала обожаемая задница, в желобке и впрямь поблёскивало от смазки. От столь соблазнительной картины член встрепенулся и стал наливаться. Джону ничего не оставалось делать, как проверить степень подготовки своего подопечного, всунув в него палец. Убедился, что всё готово к его приёму. А, нет, не всё.

— Шерлок, у тебя не стоит. Так нельзя.

Тот развернулся и возмутился **:**

— Да почему?! Какую роль это играет? Главное, чтоб у тебя стояло!

Джон спокойно объяснил **:**

— Оба должны быть возбуждены. Дрочи.

— Что-о-о?..

— Делай. Повторять не буду. Раз я хозяин, слушайся меня. Положи руку на член. Ласкай себя. 

Шерлок сел коленями на кровать, но замялся, не торопясь исполнять команду. Джон пригрозил **:**

— Будешь гулять на поводке.

Угроза подействовала, длинные пальцы обхватили член, медленно потянули его туда-сюда, застенчиво сдвигая кожу с кончика розовой головки и снова пряча её в мягкий капюшон, не оголяя даже венца. Джон не отрываясь смотрел на это маленькое нежное чудо. Под его пристальным взглядом чудо начало быстро увеличиваться. Но желание доказать своё «право владения» столь сильно распирало собственный член, что Джон поторопил **:**

— Быстрее. Смазку возьми у себя меж ягодиц. 

Шерлок послушно провёл ладонью у себя сзади, собирая излишки лубриканта, скользкой рукой огладил поднимающийся член, головка показалась полностью. Гладкая, яркая, с влажной щелкой, идеально-правильной формы, словно женские губы в рекламе дорогой помады. Да и сам член Шерлока был достоин размещения на глянцевой обложке **:** ровный, прямой, светлый, по-картинному изящный **;** супротив Джонова жилистого упитанного крепыша смотрелся, как мальчик-модель рядом с загорелым бодибилдером. Джон усмехнулся **:** сразу видно, кто тут взрослый самец, а кто — котёнок. 

Шерлок вошёл во вкус и ласкал себя с явным удовольствием, с вызовом смотря на Джона похотливыми светлыми глазами, приоткрыв и облизывая развратные губы. Грубый ошейник на длинной нежной шее усугублял искусительный образ, торчащие соски на выгнутой груди притягивали взор, Джон глотал слюну и не знал, на что смотреть. Белая кожа, блудливые губы, шоколадные родинки, кофейные соски, каштановые кудри, сладкий пупок, идеальные пальцы, небесные глаза, член-красавец, а ещё... а ещё шикарная задница, длинные сильные ноги, упругие бёдра, шёлковая спина... И всё это его! Он владелец всего этого великолепия! Ох, как бы инфаркт не получить от такого богатства... 

Шерлок привстал на коленях, повернулся боком к впечатлённому зрителю и засунул пальцы свободной руки себе в анус. Сразу два. Джон издал глухой рык и ухватил свой истекающий смазкой член, дёрнувшийся словно припадочный больной. Шерлок ответил самодовольной улыбкой и, похабно выпятив задницу, принялся ублажать себя обеими руками одновременно. Терпение Джона предсказуемо лопнуло, и он отдал категоричный приказ **:**

— Упал на живот! Быстро! Зад подставил! 

Шерлок с точностью исполнил команду, как и подобает примерному питомцу **:** шутить с доведённым до предынфарктного состояния владельцем было чревато прогулкой не только на поводке, но и в наморднике. Он распластался на матрасе, широко раздвинул ноги и прогнул поясницу, выставив зад. Джон, будучи хозяином и кота, и кровати, и положения в целом, ухватил его за лодыжки и придвинул ближе к себе, навис сверху, раздвинул ягодицы головкой члена и вошёл сразу по середину ствола. Как ни мечталось вдеться по основание, но он себя сдержал **:** третий раз — ещё не повод вести себя как хочется, даже если ситуация позволяет грубое властное обращение. Лучше проявить свою власть по-другому. Совершая частые неглубокие толчки, он взял Шерлока за кудри и запрокинул его голову назад. Тот бесстыже застонал, ещё выше задрал зад и потребовал **:**

— Джон, прикуси меня за загривок! 

Ватсон не удивился просьбе **:** как совокупляются кошки, он видел с детства. Но всё же возразил **:**

— Я не кот!

Шерлок простонал **:**

— Я тоже не кошка... Джо-он... 

Что не сделаешь ради своего любимца? Джон улёгся Шерлоку на спину и склонился над его загривком, выбирая место, где бы сомкнуть челюсти. Волосы сзади вились частыми милыми кудряшками, заканчивающимися на шее отдельным завитком. Да, почти как у Скотти на спинке. Вот за этот завиток Джон и прикусил Шерлока. Вместе с кожей. Сильно. Тот страстно заурчал, вцепился в край кровати, но, несмотря на вполне ощутимый захват зубов, не думал противиться своему хозяину на протяжении всего соития, отдаваясь с показной покорностью и с плохо скрываемым желанием. 

Джон, дурея от происходящего чувственного безумства, жадно вбивался в податливое тело то глубоко с оттяжкой, то быстро и мелко, прохаживаясь головкой по простате. Дышать носом, уткнутым в мягкие завитки, было тяжело, но приятно **:** волосы пахли родной шёрсткой Скотти. Одновременно достигнув пика блаженства и излившись внутрь, Джон разжал зубы **:** на шее остался бордовый кровоподтёк — знатный синяк обеспечен надолго. Он сполз с обессиленного Шерлока и, пока приходил в себя и приводил дыхание в норму, сообразил, что тот опять кончил без прикосновения к своему члену. Какой же он...

— Шерлок, ты удивительный. Поразительный. Необыкновенный. 

— М-м?.. 

Объект его восхищения отлепился от склизкой простыни, откатился на чистое место и пошоркался пахом. Чистюля. Джон добавил с грустинкой **:**

— Вот бы ты был настоящим... 

Шерлок, вычистив гениталии о простыню, подлез под бок разморённого Джона, потёрся о его плечо носом и утешил **:**

— Я настоящий. Самый что ни на есть. Только кот. 

Джон обнял его и прижал к себе, вздохнул.

— Вот именно. А я говорю про человека. Такого, как ты сейчас. Восхитительного. Я никогда ещё не встречал никого, с кем бы хотел быть всю жизнь. Только со своим котом... Ты — человеческое воплощение моего любимца, с тобой я быть хочу. Но ты — всего лишь моя фантазия. Как это ни грустно. 

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Джон, если бы я был настоящим человеком, ты бы ныл **:** «Почему ты не кот? С котом гораздо проще». 

Джон не согласился **:**

— Я прекрасно понимаю, чем человек отличается от кота, и не ищу «как проще». Мне нравишься ты, а ты вовсе не простой. 

Они помолчали. Что тут скажешь? Сон — это сон. Ведь не будешь вечно спать. Если только впасть в кому или летаргический сон. Но как же кот, который Скотти? Нет, вечно спать нельзя. Джон полюбопытствовал **:**

— Шерлок, когда ты кот, ты помнишь всё, что было между нами в постели?

Кудрявое воплощение кота рассмеялось.

— Что, чувствуешь себя извращенцем? Думаешь, с животным занимаешься сексом? Не волнуйся, ничего не помню, котом я вообще мыслю по-другому, по-кошачьи. Хотя, как я уже говорил, я очень умный кот. А вот то, что делает кот — я помню всё.

— Всё? Ну и скажи **:** на черта ты съел бабочку? Она хоть вкусная была?

Шерлок хохотнул.

— Не очень. Мухи вкуснее. Особенно крупные, которые жужжат громко. — И тут же без перехода темы спросил **:** — Джон, когда у тебя снова встанет? Долго ждать, когда ты будешь готов? 

Джон обрадовался.

— Ты хочешь ещё раз? Значит, ты не исчезнешь сразу?..

Шерлок выбрался из его объятий и сел. Замялся.

— Джон, я не так хочу, по-другому. М-м... можно мне попробовать тебя?..

Джон опешил. Что? Правильно ли он его понял? 

— Шерлок, нет. Прости. Это никак. Понимаешь, у меня есть принципы... Да, знаю, глупые и ложные, но ничего не могу с собою поделать... Ты расстроен?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Да... Я думал, ты сам этого хочешь... Мне почему-то казалось, все мужчины этого хотят...

Джон заподозрил, что говорят они о разном.

— Хотят чего? Чтоб их имели в зад? Нет, поверь, далеко не все этого хотят. 

Шерлок обрадованно вскинулся.

— Да нет же! Я имел в виду поласкать ртом, пососать, полизать. Как это называется?

Джон автоматически подсказал **:**

— Минет.

— Да, он самый. Так ты не против?

Действительно, какой мужчина был бы против? Особенно при виде _таких_ губ. Джон не верил своему счастью **:** Шерлок сам предложил, сам захотел... Вслух произнёс **:**

— Хочу, очень хочу. Мечтаю давно. Но надо немного подождать, сразу не встанет. Хотя только при одной мысли об этом у меня внутри уже всё колом стоит. — Джон ласково улыбнулся и провёл пальцем по ошейнику. — А я уж было подумал, что мой недавний котёнок-девственник мечтает попробовать себя активным партнёром.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Ты мне с младенчества то обмылки в зад запихивал, то градусники. Сразу давал понять, что моё место под тобою... Джон, стой! Не сходи с кровати. — Шерлок схватил его за руку, видя, что тот намеревается встать.

— Да я только до ванной... ополоснуть член. Почему нельзя?

Шерлок не отпускал его, держал крепко, словно не был уверен, что Джон послушается. 

— Ты проснёшься. А ты ведь не хочешь этого пока?

Джон отодвинулся от края постели к центру, ближе к Шерлоку, показывая, что расставаться не намерен. Обнял его, поцеловал в губы, успокоил **:**

— Я тут, не ухожу. Значит, мы можем видеться только в постели? Я даже не могу напоить тебя кофе, и мы не можем принять совместно душ? А если я усну на диване в гостиной, ты явишься ко мне на диван?

Шерлок смутился.

— Я не знаю... Я сам ещё не до конца понимаю, как всё это происходит... И это не зависит от моего желания, оно как-то само получается... 

Джон огладил его прохладное плечо, успокаивая.

— Ну хорошо, будем видеться здесь. Рисковать не будем. Нам ведь и здесь уютно, правда? 

Шерлок кивнул вихрами и обвил Джона руками и ногами, прикоснулся к его отдыхающему члену.

— Может, мне тебя поласкать, чтоб ты поскорее был готов? 

Джон не отстранил его руку, но спросил **:**

— Куда ты торопишься? Я не собираюсь просыпаться, пока не получу обещанного минета. Я столько о нём мечтал... 

Шерлок начал медленно тереться телом о Джона, тот плечом чувствовал его твёрдый маленький сосок, словно горошинка, скользящая по коже. 

— Я тоже мечтал... С тех самых пор, как впервые узнал твой вкус...

Джон с усмешкой вспомнил тот кошмарный эпизод.

— Не напоминай... Мне так стыдно. Дрочить при коте... Надо было выгнать тебя, а потом уж... 

Шерлок уже шоркался о Джона встающим членом. Вкрадчиво произнёс **:**

— Это был последний раз... А до этого я несколько раз лизал тебя, пока ты спал. Ты даже не знал об этом... Мне очень нравилось... Вкусно... Как сметанка... Или творожок... 

Джон повернулся и изумлённо посмотрел в лицо своего кота. Кота гурмана-извращенца. 

— Шерлок... Вот если бы я знал, что ты делаешь по ночам в моей постели... 

Кот тем временем энергично возбуждал его трением своего тела, член начал наливаться, возмущение улетучивалось. У Шерлока участилось дыхание, он прошептал в ухо Джону **:**

— Ты знал. Ты смотрел сладкие сны с моим участием, каждый раз стонал и кончал, забрызгивая постель спермой. Один раз ты попал на меня, мне пришлось вылизаться. Мне понравилось. Потом я уже нарочно караулил, когда ты кончишь. Хорошо, что ты спал без трусов... Твой вкус... м-м... Хочу... прямо сейчас... 

Изнемогающий Шерлок отстранился от Джона, поднял свои колени и раздвинул бёдра, рукой прикоснулся к анусу. Джон заворожённо смотрел, как из розового приоткрытого отверстия подтекает его собственное семя, как Шерлок пальцем подбирает его, подносит к губам и слизывает. Джонов член вмиг заявил о своей готовности продолжать безумство, ударившись головкой о живот. Быстро обтерев член краем простыни — раз уж ванна оказалась недоступна — Джон откинулся спиной к изголовью кровати, развёл ноги и простонал **:**

— Шерлок, приступай, не томи... 

Только этого и ожидающий Шерлок устроился между его ног, склонился лицом над пахом, на пробу лизнул яички, провёл языком по лежащему стволу, обхватил член пальцами и поднял его. Сосредоточенно уставился на крупную тёмную головку, кончиком пальца потрогал натянутую уздечку, обвёл венец по окружности, размазал вязкую каплю предсемени по щелке уретры, слизнул. Джон издал то ли всхлип, то ли писк. Смотреть на столь невинно-развратное изучение своего члена было невозможно. Джон закрыл глаза. Не смотреть тоже оказалось невозможно. Открыл. 

Облизав лоснящуюся головку, Шерлок втянул её в рот, посмотрел вопросительно на Джона **:** правильно ли делает? Джон кивнул и просипел **:**

— Сразу глубоко не бери, это необязательно. Достаточно ласкать головку, только не прикуси случайно, а то я тебя знаю... 

Шерлок хмыкнул и продолжил вылизывать лакомый кусочек своего Джона. Ладони положил по обеим сторонам паха и принялся ими тихонько нажимать, словно котёнок, сосущий мамку. Джон на этом чуть сразу и не кончил. Отвёл глаза на потолок, чтоб немного успокоиться. Отметив трещины в штукатурке, паутину в углу и отклеившиеся по шву обои, он вернулся сознанием к происходящему. Сознание вконец прибалдело от увиденного. Шерлок урчал, елозил телом по постели, оттопыривая свою вздорную задницу **;** смачно и некультурно чавкал, пуская слюни **;** щекотал языком уздечку, насаживался всё глубже и глубже, ноготками прицарапывал кожу... К тому же периодически посматривал на Джона затуманенным взором сквозь упавшие волосы — желал убедиться, что хозяин доволен. Ошейник наверняка причинял ему неудобства, но он терпел. Джон видел, как при сглатывании его кадык ходил над грубой чёрной полосой, прямо над тем местом, где была приклёпана металлическая пластина **:** «Владелец **:** Джон Ватсон». Оный владелец чувствовал себя тираном-извергом, но утешался мыслью, что единожды доказав «право владения», в дальнейшем он будет обласкивать своего мальчика-котика всеми доступными способами. И очень надеялся, что склонность к мазохизму и подчинению — всего лишь игривая маска для строптивой своенравной натуры. Кот — не собака, не обязан исполнять команды, высунув язык. Казалось, будучи военным в отставке, Ватсон должен ностальгировать по прежним временам... но нет. Отдавать приказы и наслаждаться властью — не его призвание. Поэтому своего питомца он баловал, словно добрая тётушка любимого племянника, а не муштровал, будто суровый капитан нерадивого новобранца. Иначе они бы просто не ужились. За полтора года совместного проживания Джон убедился, что это _он_ существует для кота, но никак не наоборот. Джона это устраивало. Своего кота он очень любил. 

Оказывается, кот его тоже любил. И тоже очень. Ведь мало чью сперму назовут «творожком» и «сметанкой», да ещё и будут поглощать её с таким неподдельным наслаждением, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия и высасывая всё до последней капли. 

Блаженно расплывшись телом, выдоенный Джон съехал по подушкам ниже и жалел только об одном **:** этот прекрасный миг закончился, мечта воплотилась в жизнь... Хотя, постойте, какая жизнь? Мечта воплотилась всего лишь в сон... «Жизнь», эх, размечтался... Он поближе подтянул к себе довольного, но всё ещё возбуждённого Шерлока, обхватил ладонью его красивый модельный член и в несколько умелых движений довёл его до освобождения. Шерлок достиг оргазма, уткнувшись лицом ему в раненое плечо, и потом долго зализывал бугристый шрам, в запале нечаянно прихваченный зубами. 

Сонливость надвигалась, веки тяжелели... Джон знал, что при пробуждении рядом будет только любимый кот и никакого следа человека, но бороться со сном не мог. Он даже не помнил, спросил ли Шерлок, или это приснилось уже в другом сне **:**

— Ты в самом деле хочешь, чтоб я был настоящим?..

Утвердительно промычав, Джон отрубился окончательно.

~ 

Его снова разбудил Шерлок, и снова толчком в плечо. Пощекотав лицо Джона усами, потеревшись влажным носом о его нос, он спрыгнул с кровати и убежал. Явно в сторону кухни. Джон глянул на часы **:** ой-ё, скоро полдень! Немудрено, что кот проголодался. 

На подушке лежал расстёгнутый чёрный ошейник, на потном животе размазана подсыхающая сперма, и никаких следов любовника. Ничего нового.

~ 


	4. Глава 3. Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава большая, извиняйте.

*******

Шерлок не являлся почти месяц.

Первую неделю Джон не волновался. Он работал, гулял с котом, помогал своему приятелю управляться с хозяйством в магазине, занимался по выходным пробежками, готовил вкусные обеды, которые они ели вместе с котом. 

Вторую неделю он почти не волновался.

На третью стало как-то тревожно.

Когда пошла четвёртая неделя, Джон занервничал. И даже стал часто нашёптывать в чёрное мохнатое ушко о своём желании видеть любимого. Кот тряс ухом **:** потаённый шёпот его щекотал. Джон переживал, просыпался разочарованным, сексуальное настроение давно не появлялось, даже под душем не дрочилось.

~ 

Наконец ощутив долгожданное возбуждение и знакомую тяжесть на своём теле, Джон разомкнул веки. Слава Всевышнему... Кудрявое чудо лежало на нём, горячо дышало ему в шею, скользило грудью по его груди и... самозабвенно трахалось его, Джоновым, членом. Без спроса. 

Джон чуть не расплакался от счастья. Обнял любимого наглеца, запустил руки в его кудри, поднял лицо и зацеловал всё без разбору **:** губы, щёки, нос, брови, веки, лоб, подбородок, шея, ошейник... Да, сам надел, какой послушный питомец... И наделся сам, какой наглый питомец... Судя по предельным ощущениям, наделся он задолго до пробуждения и действовал вполне успешно, Джон уже подходил к пику. Шерлок совершил ещё несколько плавных движений бёдрами, и Джон, зажатый в его упоительной тесноте, облегчённо излился внутрь. Шерлок продолжил удовлетворяться его неопавшим членом, лишь приподнялся на руках и стал энергичнее насаживаться, легко скользя по обильной свежей смазке. Он не отрывал взгляда от Джоновых тёмных глаз, облизывал губы и довольно улыбался, будучи уверенным, что его самоуправство останется безнаказанным. «А ну, накажи меня...» Его напряжённый член качался меж их животов, первая белёсая струйка брызнула Джону на грудь, вторая попала на подбородок, Шерлок выгнулся, запрокинул лицо вверх и протяжно застонал, словно вкусил нечто божественное. Джон любовался им, гладил сильные бёдра и наконец-то поверил, что закончилась четырёхнедельная неизвестность. О том, сколько ещё впереди подобных тревог, он старался не думать. 

Шерлок размазал свою сперму по груди Джона, впился в его сосок, затем в другой, и только потом дополз до ожидающих губ. Как же они соскучились друг по другу! А всё их знакомство — если вообще _это_ можно назвать знакомством — происходило всего-навсего четвёртый раз в течение полутора месяцев. И полутора кошачьих лет до этого. Но недаром их связывало столько пережитого **:** и хорошего, и плохого, и страшного, и чудесного. Они давно стали ближе, чем просто кот и хозяин. Они — единое целое, один без другого хромает и не видит смысла своего существования, а другой просто не представляет жизни, ведь первое, что он запомнил — это тепло заботливых рук и биение доброго сердца, к которому его прижали. 

— Почему тебя так долго не было? — прошептал Джон, когда они наконец разорвали длительный поцелуй.

Шерлок было снова потянулся к его губам, желая продолжения, но понял, что вопрос требует серьёзного ответа, и Джон не отстанет, пока его не получит. 

— Джон, я... Нам надо поговорить. Кажется, так говорят, когда двое хотят прояснить отношения и высказать друг другу гадости?

У Джона упало сердце. Что ещё учудил этот кот? В чём его опять подозревает? В каких изменах? Чем недоволен? Или что ему ещё надо купить, чем кормить, куда гулять?.. Что? 

— Шерлок, не пугай. В чём я перед тобой провинился, чтоб ты говорил мне гадости?

Шерлок мотнул кудрями, поднялся и сел на постели. 

— Да нет, это ты мне сейчас будешь говорить всякую дрянь, а я буду огрызаться. 

Джон тоже поднялся и сел, поторопил **:**

— Ну? Что такое? За что я тебя буду ругать? Не тяни!

— Джон, я поспешил... Не убедился в твоём твёрдом намерении... — Шерлок вздохнул и решительно выдал **:** — Джон, я заглянул в твою судьбу. И хочу её поменять. Причём, не только твой главный жизненный путь, который радикально изменится завтра, но и последующий, наш совместный, который во многом меня тоже не устраивает. Но начать ты должен сам, причём сегодня же. Джон, уволься с работы. Срочно.

У Джона отвисла челюсть. Это что за?.. Что за чертовщина? Уволиться с любимой работы? Да он всю жизнь о ней мечтал! 

— Шерлок, с каких пор кошки стали провидцами? Ты кот-колдун? Ты увидел мою судьбу на дне блюдечка с молоком? Почему я должен покидать такую прекрасную работу? Мне вряд ли повезёт ещё раз получить место в службе спасения. Я не хочу увольняться! 

— Пф, не увольняйся! Но завтра вечером ты будешь лежать в морге. И даже не целиком, а кое-что по отдельности. 

Ватсон подумал, что ослышался. Разговор отдавал каким-то бредом. Впрочем, все встречи с Шерлоком, начиная с самой первой, были бредом. Чему тут удивляться? Но он сдержался, от крика и ругани нет никакой пользы, надо выяснить, откуда Шерлоку было такое видение. Может и правда, он знает что-то такое, что неподвластно обычным людям? Он же не человек. 

— Шерлок, поясни. Почему я погибну? Это случится из-за моей работы?

— Да. В доме, в который вас завтра вызовут, будет утечка газа, произойдёт взрыв, ты окажешься в эпицентре. Будут раненые, но погибнешь ты один. Уволься. 

— Я могу взять отгул на этот день. Зачем увольняться? 

— Джон, нет. Ни отгул, ни болезнь, ни прочие ухищрения не изменят твоей судьбы. Лишь чуть отодвинут твою смерть. Только полный уход со службы.

— Шерлок, но если это судьба, как ты говоришь, тогда я подорвусь в другом месте. Например, сегодня, когда буду варить утренний кофе. 

— Не подорвёшься, я же посмотрел всю твою жизнь до глубокой старости. Нам неоднократно будут встречаться эпизоды со взрывами и взрывчаткой, но мы не пострадаем. Если ты послушаешь меня, и завтра тебя не будет в доблестных рядах спасателей, то от взрыва ты точно не погибнешь. 

Джон пропустил последнюю фразу. Он услышал только это **:** «нам... будут... мы...» 

— Шерлок, а теперь поподробнее. Что значит **:** «нам неоднократно будут встречаться»?

— Это значит, что нам придётся сталкиваться с чем-то подобным, но безущербно для здоровья. 

— Я спрашиваю про «нам». В моей безработной одинокой жизни _нам_ с котом будут встречаться какие-то взрывы и взрывчатка? Я с тобой на войну пойду что ли?

Шерлок издал короткий смешок, но тут же сделал серьёзное лицо.

— Нет, но приключений нас ожидает много. Даже слишком. 

— Шерлок, если честно, то я ничего не понимаю... 

— Не удивительно. Ты и потом будешь понимать далеко не всё. Но главное, Джон, не в этом... Я могу стать настоящим. Хоть это ты понимаешь? 

Ватсон кивнул.

— Понимаю. Но не верю. Это опять очередной сон будет? Сон, в котором мне снится, что ты живой?.. 

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Да я и сейчас не дохлый. Но буду совсем настоящим! Человеком, а не котом! И днём, и ночью, всегда. Понятно? Ты ведь этого хотел... 

Последние слова Шерлок произнёс неуверенным тоном, опустил лицо и исподлобья глянул на Джона. Будто сомневался **:** не передумал ли Джон?

Как Джон мог передумать? Он просто не верил такому счастью! Он обнял Шерлока и зацеловал его насупленную складочку между бровей.

— Шерлок, я хочу, да. Очень хочу. Но... это же сказка какая-то... Как возможно это воплотить в реальную жизнь? 

— В так называемой реальной жизни происходят чудеса и посущественнее, просто о них не все знают. 

— Да, наверное... Например, твоё явление в моих снах...

— И это тоже. Так ты не передумал? Это хорошо, а то я готовлюсь...

Джон заверил **:**

— Нет, не передумал. Я хочу видеть тебя всё время рядом, и я смогу тебя прокормить, смогу содержать... Даже если придётся уволиться с этой работы, я найду другую. Наверное, нам придётся переехать куда-то в глушь? 

Шерлок недоумевал **:**

— Почему? Ты будешь стыдиться меня? Но ведь... Насколько я знаю, близкие отношения двух мужчин законом не караются... Или ты лично этого не приемлешь? Можешь только вот так, тайком от всех?.. 

Шерлок нахмурился, зацелованная складочка опять вернулась на место. Джон снова её разгладил.

— Нет, мой любимый, не стыжусь, нисколько. Ты такой... поразительный, что я готов тобою хвастаться каждому встречному. Я готов даже жениться на тебе, ведь закон позволяет и это. Но Шерлок! У тебя же нет документов! Ты всего лишь кот! У тебя нет даже кошачьего паспорта, я тебе не сделал его, ведь ты мой домашний котик. Но человеку без документов жить очень проблемно. Нужно будет как-то этот вопрос решать... Как объяснить в полиции, что ты взялся из ниоткуда сразу вот такой взрослый?

Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Джон, ты вообще не о том думаешь. Я всё это знаю не хуже тебя и сам это решу. От тебя только требуется соблюдение нашей тайны и увольнение с работы, иначе всё окажется напрасным.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Сегодня же напишу заявление об увольнении. 

Шерлок облегчённо выдохнул.

— Уф. Я думал, ты будешь кричать и ругаться. И из идиотской вредности пойдёшь завтра на работу. 

— Из какой вредности? Идиотской? Шерлок!

— Да, идиотской! Потому что... Я узнал много подобных примеров из твоей будущей жизни. Джон, ты бываешь просто неподражаемым идиотом. И я тупею заодно рядом с тобою...

Джон навострил уши **:** будущее? Это интересно.

— Что ты там про меня узнал? Ну-ка расскажи... 

— Я же сказал **:** я изменю твоё будущее.

— Шерлок, почему? Там будет всё так плохо? Ведь получается, что взрыв я переживу, но всё равно всё ужасно?

— М-м... По-моему, да. Именно ужасно. Джон, ты бы женился. 

— Разве это ужасно? Хотя, судя по твоей реакции, женился я не на тебе... Почему? Где ты был? 

— О, это ещё ужаснее. Я вроде как умер.

— Шерлок! Что значит «вроде как»? 

— Я инсценировал свою смерть. Ты два года думал, что я погиб. Потому и женился. Правда, женился ты уже после моего возвращения. Ещё и меня шафером назначил. 

— Боже... У нас и впрямь идиотское будущее... Но я хоть был счастлив в браке? 

— Хм-м... Ну раз ты идиот, то периодически бывал счастлив. 

— Шерлок! Хватит звать меня идиотом! Ты сам-то почему два года был «дохлым»? 

— У меня была очень веская причина для этого! Я спасал мир! И тебя, идиота, заодно. 

— О! Так ты спасателем будешь в этой жизни? Так вот почему ты меня принуждаешь уволиться — не терпишь конкурентов. 

— Джон! Ты идиот! 

— Я уже знаю! 

Они оба резко замолчали, отстранились и отвернулись друг от друга. Голые, измазанные подсыхающей спермой, с опухшими от ненасытных поцелуев губами... Джон рассмеялся первым. Шерлок заурчал глубоким смехом сразу же вслед. 

— Шерлок, что ещё идиотского мы бы натворили в будущем? От чего ты, спасатель, нас спасаешь?

— О... Ну, тебя кроме жены больше спасать не от чего, лишь от назойливого внимания прочих женщин, но с ними ты и сам справишься, а вот самого себя я спасу от одной пагубной привычки, поменяю тактику поведения с несколькими человеческими особями, устраню твой мордобой, изменю...

Джон перебил **:**

— Мой что? Мордобой? Меня настолько сильно избили?

— Н-нет... Избил ты. Но это неважно, я постараюсь избежать этого в будущем.

— Шерлок, с чего бы это? Если я посчитал нужным кому-то врезать... Наверняка я защищал тебя. Или... это привело к уголовной ответственности? Но ради тебя я готов и не на такие жертвы! 

— Джон, не петушись. Избил ты меня.

— Что-о-о?.. Быть этого не может! Ты врёшь! Как я мог?.. Наверное, шлёпнул тебя по заднице, а ты считаешь это «мордобоем»...

— Джон, я не путаю задницу с мордой! И ты вовсе не шлёпал меня кулаками... и ногами... Мне это не понравилось. Я не боюсь боли, но не от тебя... Поэтому я не хочу этого в нашем будущем. 

— Шерлок... Да что же такое с нами там случится?.. Чем ты меня так вывел? Причина какая хоть была? Или я допился до полной невменяемости?

— Причина была. Я перебрал с наркотой, вот ты и сорвался. 

— Матерь божья... Почему ты стал наркоманом? Почему я тебя не удержал от этого?

Шерлок отвёл глаза и зябко повёл плечами.

— Тебя же не было со мной. Я был один.

— Меня не было... А потом, значит, я начал воспитывать тебя ногами? Шерлок, ты прав — я полный идиот. 

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Я же говорю. 

Они помолчали, усваивая сказанное. Потом Джон вновь придвинулся к Шерлоку, обнял его и горестно зашептал в ухо **:**

— Шерлок, котёнок мой, знал бы ты, как я переживал твою потерю и смерть... И то, что стало причиной того... Я считал себя чуть ли не убийцей. Ведь если бы я тебя не избил, ты бы не убежал. Не знаю, как после такого у меня вновь поднялась на тебя рука... Там, в том будущем, ты меня не простил? Мы навсегда расстались?

Шерлок шмыгнул носом ему в шею.

— Простил. Сразу же. 

Джон гладил любимую спину, лопатки, шею в ошейнике, волосы... Шерлок прижимался к нему, доверяясь его рукам. Нет, и вправду надо менять такое будущее! Шерлок прав.

— Малыш, а сейчас ты уже настоящий? Или ещё нет? Ты сказал **:** «готовишься»... 

— Ещё нет. Мне нужно время, чтоб подготовиться к человеческой жизни. С интеллектом кота жить, конечно, можно, но меня это не устраивает. Я совершенствую свой разум. Это требует времени. Придётся подождать. Джон, ты ведь дождёшься меня?

— Конечно! Сколько бы времени на это не понадобилось. 

— Может уйти месяц-два, как я думаю. По меркам этой реальности. Там, где пребывает мой разум — там времени нет, его не сосчитать по часам и дням. Джон, ты, главное, сегодня же уволься. И жди меня, хорошо? Котом я буду рядом с тобой, но только котом. Являться человеком я пока не смогу. 

— Хорошо, уволюсь. Я тебе верю. Подрываться и в военное время у меня не было желания, а уж в мирное и подавно. Тем более, когда я жду такое чудо... 

Внезапно с тумбочки раздался сигнал телефона, они вздрогнули, Джон резко повернулся назад и потянулся к телефону, чтоб заткнуть, но не удержался на краю кровати и грохнулся на пол. 

— Чёрт! — Джон больно ударился локтем. 

Звонок оборвался. Звонили, судя по номеру, из той клиники, где Джон работал раньше. Странно, что им могло понадобиться от давно уволившегося доктора?..

— Шерлок, представляешь, мне звонили из той больницы... 

Джон поднялся с пола, потирая ушибленный локоть. Кровать была пуста. Расстёгнутый ошейник лежал на подушке. 

— О нет... Шерлок...

На пороге спальни появился кот и, выгнув спинку, потёрся о косяк щёчкой.

~ 

Оказалось, из клиники звонили поинтересоваться здоровьем доктора Ватсона, а именно — с целью пригласить его на работу, помня его как прекрасного врача и не менее прекрасного человека. Джон обещал зайти к ним после обеда и обсудить. 

С тяжёлой душой он пошёл на свою нынешнюю работу, хотя был его законный выходной, и написал заявление об уходе. Сказать, что всё его тамошнее окружение было в недоумении — ничего не сказать. Ватсона на службе любили за весёлый нрав и уважали за профессиональные качества. Хорошо, что хоть это была не его смена, и ребята, с которыми он непосредственно работал плечом к плечу, пока не знали о его поступке. Джон чувствовал себя предателем. Если Шерлок прав, то кто-то из них завтра пострадает при взрыве, а Джон даже не имеет права их предупредить. 

Перед визитом в клинику Джон зашёл в кафе, выпил две чашки кофе, перекусил, собрался духом и пошёл менять свою судьбу дальше. 

Так в один день потеряв одну любимую работу и устроившись на другую — чуть менее любимую, — он приготовился к ожиданию Шерлока.

~ 

Вечером следующего дня в новостях рассказали о взрыве бытового газа в жилом доме. Есть разрушения, пострадали двое спасателей. Джон созвонился с бывшими коллегами и узнал, что да как. Облегчённо выдохнул **:** ранения у ребят оказались несерьёзные, поправятся быстро.

~

*******

Календарное лето закончилось, но сентябрь, на удивление, был сухим и тёплым. В свои выходные дни Джон стал часто выезжать за город вместе с котом. Они гуляли по лугам и опушкам, дышали чистым воздухом, слушали пение птиц и стрёкот кузнечиков, сидели у реки. Шерлок с азартом наблюдал за мелкой рыбёшкой и даже один раз намочил лапы — потом долго ими тряс, облизывался и в воду больше не лез. Зато дважды ловил толстых упитанных полевых мышей и приносил их Джону похвастаться, но есть добычу почему-то не стал.

~ 

Октябрь пролился дождями. Джон работал в клинике, работа ему нравилась, коллектив оставался всё так же дружелюбен, даже та медсестра, с которой у них дело не пошло дальше свиданий в кафе и кино, приветливо ему улыбалась — она уже успела выйти замуж. Вечерами он всё так же помогал своему приятелю в магазине, изредка распивал с ним по бутылочке пива, других друзей-приятелей он не заводил, душа ждала лишь одного-единственного. В дождливые выходные отлёживались с котом на диване, читали увлекательные детективы и шпионские романы. В погожие дни гуляли в парке, Шерлок гонял опавшие листья и шуршал в сухой траве в поисках добычи. Городские мыши были мельче деревенских, их он тем более не ел.

~ 

Ноябрь мало чем отличался от октября. Дожди, туман, редкое солнце. Шерлока-человека так и не было. Шерлок-кот был рядом, Джон буквально не спускал его с рук, всё свободное время уделяя своему любимцу. Кот отвечал взаимностью, он словно чувствовал, что ему недолго осталось ходить на четырёх лапах и махать хвостом. Он ластился к хозяину, запрыгивал ему на колени в любой момент, когда эти колени были свободны, тёрся мордочкой, трогал лапкой, издавал требовательное «мяу», заглядывал в глаза, прижимался к боку и, подрёмывая, пел свою кошачью песенку.

~ 

Первый месяц Джон соблюдал строгое воздержание, да и желания дрочить в одиночку не было никакого. После познания столь чувственного роскошного тела собственный кулак уже не удовлетворял. Во сне Шерлок не являлся даже мельком, трусы оставались чистыми, физиология требовала выхода, и Джон пошёл на поводу у своего тела. Одной рукой держа чёрный ошейник, другой лаская себя, он вспоминал длинную шею в родинках, завиток волос на ней, тёмный синяк, оставленный в пылу страсти, хрупкие позвонки, нежную кожу... Достигнув желанного облегчения, Джон накрылся простынёй, стыдясь смотреть на кота, лежащего рядом. Помня кошачью слабость к его «сметанке-творожку», он, тем не менее, не намеривался поощрять извращения питомца. Шерлок-парень и Шерлок-кот — это две огромные разницы, и путать их Джон категорически не собирался. И без того на душе было неуютно. 

Последующие месяцы Джон периодически срывался в самоудовлетворение, организм того требовал. Благо, сладострастных воспоминаний было много, дрочилось с удовольствием, но как же мечталось ощутить тесноту не собственной ладони, а тёплого влажного нутра любимого человека... Излиться в вожделенное тело, наполнить его своим семенем, а потом... потом вылизать из него всё обратно, проникая языком в дрожащее тугое отверстие, высасывая свою горьковатую сперму... Хм-м... Впрочем, почему горьковатую? Откуда Джон взял, что у него горькая сперма? Он же никогда не пробовал её. Да он и ничью другую тоже никогда не пробовал. Лизнув с кончика пальца собственное семя, он убедился, что его выделения не имеют горечи, а вполне себе... сметанка. Пресновато-сладковато-специфическая сметанка. Джон улыбнулся, вспоминая тот единственный минет прекрасным девственным ртом... Ох... Дожить бы до следующего... Страшно подумать, что будет, когда этот развратный рот наберётся опыта... Нет, лучше не думать, а то точно не доживёт, сердце не выдержит. 

Как же они мало успели познать за четыре постельных встречи... И в то же время как много... Столь чувственных безумств он не испытывал никогда прежде. Но как же хотелось попробовать на вкус соски Шерлока, эти сжатые маленькие бугорки чувствительной плоти, услышать его стон... Как хотелось влезть языком в ямку пупа, ведь пушистый животик кота был давно и многократно зацелован, особенно та милая проплешинка, на месте которой когда-то давно торчал сухой остаток пуповины... Попробовать взять в рот красивый член Шерлока, пусть Джон никогда не делал ничего подобного и считал, что это унизит его мужское достоинство. Пусть. Всё равно хочется. Отныне его может унизить только причинение какой-либо боли Шерлоку. Всё, что доставляет удовольствие его любимому, унизить не может. Ну, кроме постоянных обзываний идиотом, пожалуй. Но вряд ли Шерлоку доставляет удовольствие констатация сего факта.

~ 

Пошёл декабрь. А это означало отсчёт пятого месяца ожидания.

Джон уже привык ложиться спать без предвкушения встречи, он смирился с одиноким пробуждением. Почему-то он был уверен, что Шерлок воплотится в человека именно под утро и в его постели, как было в предыдущих снах. Мысли, что все ожидания напрасны, он даже не допускал.

~ 

Рождество они с котом опять встретили вдвоём. В этот раз гирлянда переливалась и празднично светилась, ёлка сохранила все свои колючки (ну, почти), украшения висели на месте — кот повзрослел. Он только нюхал большие зеркальные шары, удивлялся своему носатому отражению в них и поедал лучшие кусочки индейки, любовно предложенные хозяином. Полизал сливочное мороженое, купленное специально для него, загнал очередную игрушку под кухонный шкаф и по сложившейся традиции отблагодарил Джона ночным посасыванием мочки уха. Джон даже не думал ругаться.

~ 

Шестого января они отметили день рождения Шерлока. Два года. Что ж, это соответствовало человеческим двадцати пяти годам — примерному возрасту Шерлока-человека. Только где же он? Неужели Джон так и останется странным одиноким доктором с котом?

~ 

В конце января случилось страшное **:** кот пропал. Мистическим образом испарился из запертой квартиры. Джон в это время был дома, готовил ужин после работы. Он погладил Шерлока по спинке, кот ткнулся носом ему в ладонь, а потом убежал из кухни. Джон съел ужин, кот так и не появился. Джон посидел в интернете, написал пару писем бывшим друзьям-сослуживцам, почитал новости, потом завалился на диван с новым выпуском медицинского журнала, но кот к нему не пришёл. Статья не читалась, Джон постоянно отвлекался мыслями на Шерлока. Позвал — реакции никакой. Встал и направился искать кота. Не нашёл. В своей квартире, где каждый укромный кошачий уголок известен, не нашёл. Естественно, в первую очередь проверил ту маленькую форточку на кухне. Даже встал на стул и потрогал её руками **:** заперта намертво. Проверил остальные окна. Вдруг его умный кот наловчился поднимать тяжеленные рамы? Ничего подобного, рамы были также закрыты на надёжные задвижки. Прошерстив всё жильё несколько раз, Джон оделся, взял фонарик и пошёл искать на улицу. Хотя каким образом кот мог просочиться наружу — немыслимо. Даже дымохода нет, а в вентиляционные отверстия были вмурованы такие крепкие решётки, что их и при желании не вырвешь. Посветив фонариком под всеми своими окнами на предмет наличия кошачьих следов на свежем снегу и ничего не обнаружив, Джон обошёл окрестности, покискал Шерлока и вернулся домой. На сердце было мрачно. С одной стороны, Джон понимал, что это исчезновение непростое **:** ведь оба Шерлока никогда не появлялись одновременно — значит, это знак к появлению Шерлока-человека. А с другой стороны, где он, человек-то? Несколько часов уже прошло с момента пропажи кота. Вдруг где заплутал в своих потусторонних мирах? Ох, только бы явился... Джон не переживёт утрату обоих своих Шерлоков. 

Беспокойно топчась по квартире до самой ночи, Джон переживал, молился, поминал всех чертей, ругал обоих котов, взывал к высшим силам, матерился... пока не наступил на маленький тёмно-синий ошейник. Тот лежал на ковре, в таком месте, что и не видно. Джон поднял. Ошейник его кота, это точно. Неновый уже, потрёпанный, с биркой «Владелец **:** Джон Ватсон». Расстёгнутый. Так же, как тот, большой чёрный, который тоже оставался расстёгнутым. На душе полегчало **:** значит, всё верно, вместо кота надо ожидать появление человека. Но где же он, леший, бродит? Вдруг адресом ошибся, материализовался не там, голый в снегу замерзает? Хоть беги, ищи его. Но куда? Нет, из квартиры нельзя уходить, придётся даже на работе отпроситься, надо сидеть и ждать. 

Полночи просидев с маленьким ошейником в руках и крепясь, чтоб снова не оплакивать своего любимого Скотти, под утро Джон уснул.

~ 

Проснулся поздним утром. С больной головой, с больным сердцем, с больной спиной. Спать, сидя на стуле за столом — та ещё китайская пытка. Сварил кофе, выпил его, сжевал тост. Подумал, что если явится Шерлок и застанет его в таком неприглядном виде, вряд ли воспылает любовными чувствами. Принял душ и побрился. Маленький ошейник с запястья не снимал. 

Снег с утра успел растаять **:** выглянуло солнце и высушило все следы пребывания снега. Настроение чуть улучшилось. Джон сготовил обед. На двоих. 

Спохватившись, что Шерлок может явиться только по известному ему адресу, то есть к спящему в постель, Джон, не раздеваясь, лёг на кровать. То ли в самом деле так всё и обстояло, то ли просто случайность, но через час задремавшего Джона разбудил дверной звонок. 

На пороге стоял Шерлок. Человек. Одетый. Да ещё как одетый! В шикарном распахнутом пальто, в элегантно-небрежно повязанном тёмно-синем шарфе, под пальто виднелся классический костюм с белой сорочкой, туфли начищены. Франт. И высокий же, гад! Кудри чуть приглажены, на скулах лёгкий румянец, в глазах мечутся и радость, и страх одновременно. 

Если бы не этот неприступно-великолепный вид, если бы Шерлок стоял как всегда голым, то Джон не раздумывая набросился бы на него с объятиями и поцелуями. А так... Очень уж хорош визитёр, как картинка из журнала мод, даже мять его неудобно как-то. Джон заметил тонкую пластиковую папку в руках у Шерлока. Руки были затянуты в чёрные кожаные перчатки.

Не придумав ничего правильнее, Джон всё так же молча открыл дверь шире и показал, что Шерлок может пройти. Тот, секунду поколебавшись, перешагнул порог. Молчание висело неестественное. Джон прочистил горло и предложил **:**

— Раздевайся, проходи.

Шерлок положил папку, снял перчатки и уточнил **:**

— Совсем раздеваться, догола?

Джон забыл уже, какой у него густой богатый голос... Потом до него дошёл смысл вопроса. Призадумался **:** юмор или нет? Ответил так же **:**

— На твоё усмотрение. Как тебе привычнее. 

Они изучающе посмотрели друг на друга и разом расхохотались. Сразу полегчало. Джон порывисто обнял Шерлока поверх пальто и прижал к себе. Уткнулся лицом в мягкий синий шарф. Да, цветом точь-в-точь как ошейник кота. Шерлок тоже обнял его холодными руками. Стояли они долго, руки у Шерлока согрелись. Джон разомкнул объятия и вспомнил о гостеприимстве.

— Давай, проходи. Я тебя покормлю. Я обед приготовил, тебя ждал... 

Шерлок скинул пальто с плеч, размотал шарф. В чёрном костюме он выглядел ничуть не хуже, чем обнажённым **:** так же красив, совершенен и притягателен. Галстука он не носил, воротник сорочки был расстёгнут, приоткрывая шею. Голодный взгляд Джона приметил любимые родинки. Он впервые видел Шерлока в полный рост. Очевидно, его котик был выше шести футов, осанка гордая, прямая, походка лёгкая. Красавец. 

Шерлок прошёл по гостиной, заглянул в ванную и на кухню. С любопытством осматривался. Джон удивился **:** Шерлок здесь жил два года, а смотрит, как будто первый раз всё это видит. Шерлок произнёс **:**

— С высоты человеческого роста смотрится по-другому... 

Джон ляпнул **:**

— Особенно с такой высоты... 

Шерлок повёл бровью и ничего на это не сказал. Но ясно же, что ростом своим он был доволен. Только вот такого котика на ручки уже не возьмёшь... Джон позвал его **:**

— Давай пообедаем? А то я даже толком не завтракал.

Шерлок кивнул и прошёл на кухню, глянул на свои миски, так и стоящие на полу. Джон проследил за его взглядом, взял миски и поставил в мойку. Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Ты же не собираешься меня из них кормить? Выброси их. 

Джон помотал головой.

— Нет, не выброшу. Пусть на память останутся... Я и так в прошлый раз всё выбросил. 

Шерлок красноречиво посмотрел на его запястье с ошейничком. 

— Сантименты?

Джон промолчал, поддёрнул «браслет» повыше, но не снял. Подогрел обед **:** жареная рыба с картофелем, порезал свежие овощи. Достал бутылку белого вина и вопросительно показал её Шерлоку, тот мотнул кудрями.

— Нет, я не пью. Кажется. Хотя, не уверен... Но лучше не надо. 

Джон не стал настаивать. Действительно, его кот не интересовался даже настойкой валерьяны. Вдруг вино на него подействует непредсказуемо? Будет тут кататься по полу шикарный франт в костюме. Джон улыбнулся, представив картину.

Они уселись за стол напротив друг друга. Джон смотрел, как Шерлок привычным жестом взял в руки нож и вилку. И так же легко управлялся с ними. Естественно, Шерлок заметил интерес Джона.

— Ты думаешь, я только и умею, что лизать языком из тарелки да подцеплять кусочки когтем?

Джон усмехнулся.

— Нет, но мне пока странно видеть тебя вот такого... Я не могу поверить. 

— Я могу раздеться и встать на четвереньки. Можно даже хвост соорудить. Чтоб ты привык ко мне побыстрее.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Нет, раздеваться не надо. Пока. Но мы это обязательно сделаем чуть позже. А сейчас нам поговорить, наверное, надо? 

— М-м... Говори. Я даже знаю, что ты хочешь сразу спросить **:** почему я исчез на полгода? 

— Да, но не только это. Мне гораздо интереснее, как ты успел устроиться? Ведь где-то же ты взял одежду, да ещё и не абы какую, ты где-то ночевал, что за папку принёс, как ты вообще себя чувствуешь в этом обличье?

Шерлок кивнул, пожевал, помолчал, подумал. Потом спросил **:**

— По порядку отвечать?

— Как хочешь.

— Чувствую себя прекрасно. По срокам, да, вышла накладка. Я сам не знал, сколько времени прошло. Я же тебе говорил, что _там_ нет времени. 

— Шерлок, я не виню тебя. Ты же пришёл ко мне. И я тебя дождался.

— Хорошо. Я думал, ты будешь, как всегда, сварливо высказывать претензии.

— Шерлок! Если я на тебя, кота, когда-то и ворчу, так то лишь волнуясь за тебя же, бестолкового. Ты то шнурок зажуёшь, то со шкафа свалишься, то в стиральную машину залезешь, то провода под напряжением грызёшь... Как на тебя не ворчать? Но сейчас ты не кот, и, очевидно, у тебя была причина для долгого отсутствия... Но где ты провёл эту ночь? Ведь кот исчез вечером. 

— Я обустраивался в этой жизни. Джон, мы переедем в другой дом! Я нашёл нам жильё в центре Лондона. 

Джон поднёс ко рту пустую вилку.

— Боже... Где?.. В подвале каком-нибудь или на гнилом чердаке? Ты знаешь, какая в центре аренда? Вся моя зарплата будет уходить на оплату. А нам ведь ещё и питаться надо, и одевать тебя, модника... Где ты вообще взял такие шмотки?

Шерлок довольно выгнул грудь. И без того узкая сорочка натянулась в пуговицах.

— Нравится? Мне тоже. Особенно пальто. А папку я принёс... Сейчас покажу!..

Шерлок было вскочил, но грозный взгляд Джона остановил его на месте.

— Доешь сначала, потом покажешь. 

Шерлок послушно сел и проворчал **:**

— Вот, уже начинается воспитательный террор... Я вообще мало ем, между прочим.

— Оно и видно, в талии переломишься скоро. Ешь! 

— Тебе же нравится моя талия. 

— Мне твоя задница тоже нравится. И я не хочу, чтоб она потеряла в объёме. Сейчас ещё чай с вишнёвым пирогом будет. Ешь.

После чаепития Шерлок, переполненный чаем и нетерпением, вскочил и убежал в прихожую. В узком чёрном костюме он мало чем отличался от стремительного кота. Принёс и отдал папку Джону. Тот не спешил в неё заглядывать.

— Шерлок, что это? 

— Это разные документы. Ты же говорил, что без документов человеку жить проблемно. Вот, я взял, чтоб показать тебе. Ты можешь быть спокоен, я настоящий человек.

Джон чуть не обиделся.

— Шерлок, зачем ты так? Я не сомневаюсь в твоей подлинности, я не буду это смотреть.

— Джон, посмотри. Я хочу.

Ватсон вздохнул, сел в кресло и открыл папку. Вытащил какие-то удостоверения, дипломы... водительские права. Права? У кота? С ума сойти. «Шерлок Холмс». Почему Холмс?

— Шерлок, откуда эта фамилия? 

— Это моя фамилия. 

— Ты мой. Значит, ты Ватсон.

— Джон, ты меня не рожал и даже не женат на мне, так что нет. 

Джон вздохнул **:** нет так нет. Посмотрел бумаги дальше. Диплом химика. Надо же. Никогда бы не подумал, что его питомец склонен химичить. Если только в шалопутном детстве, когда вусмерть доудобрял аммиаком единственное комнатное растение — фикус. Впрочем, обкусанный фикус и так бы загнулся. 

Так, дальше. Паспорт. 

— Шерлок! Тебе двадцать девять лет? Ты выглядишь моложе, лет на двадцать пять. Зачем ты себя состарил?

— Джон, это и есть мой возраст. Если бы мне было двадцать пять — у нас с тобою было бы двенадцать лет разницы! А так, всего восемь. 

— Всего-то... ага... О! У тебя день рождения всё-таки шестого января? А полное твоё имя **:** Уильям Шерлок Скотт? Откуда? Уильям Скотт — это же придумал я. Тогда почему фамилия не моя?

— Джон, согласись, что было бы странно двум мужчинам, не связанным родством, иметь одинаковую фамилию? — И перебивая возражения Джона, воскликнул **:** — Нет, ни о какой регистрации отношений не может быть и речи! Ты же знаешь, что кошки свободолюбивые создания. Я буду гулять, где хочу!

Джон отбросил документы в сторону и вскочил с кресла. 

— Где хочу или с кем хочу? И вообще, этой ночью чем ты был занят? Ночью жильё в центре Лондона не арендуют! 

Джон еле сдерживался, чтоб не рассмеяться. Шерлок тоже.

— Конечно, я, как только воплотился в настоящее человеческое тело, так сразу и побежал в ближайший гей-клуб в поисках большого волосатого мужика! Прямо голым, естественно. 

— О! Так ты любишь больших волосатых? Наверное, с большими волосатыми яйцами? Как и положено котам? Шерлок, кастрирую!

— Не получится! Теперь я могу сопротивляться! И закон не допускает кастрацию людей, в отличии от бедных зверюшек. 

Джон схватил его в объятия и нагнул кудрявую голову к себе, впился в возмутительные губы жадным поцелуем. Шерлок пытался ещё что-то говорить и протестовать против оскопления, но, зажатый крепкими руками, затих. Джон не знал, сколько прошло времени для Шерлока с их последней встречи, но для него самого-то прошло полгода! Как же он истосковался по любимому телу, как желал его... Шепнул в завешенное волосами ухо **:**

— Идём в нашу постельку? 

Шерлок снова приник к его губам и просто кивнул. Так, не размыкая объятий, они боком зашли в спальню и упали на кровать. Шерлок вскочил и сразу принялся снимать с себя пиджак, но Джон его остановил **:**

— Постой! Не торопись. Можно мне тебя раздеть? Я этого ещё не делал. 

Шерлок уже успел стянуть пиджак с плеч, но надел его обратно. Встал перед Джоном.

— Да, раздень меня. Мне тоже этого хочется. 

Джон поднялся с кровати, обошёл Шерлока сзади и освободил его от пиджака. Видно, что костюм очень приличный, не помять бы. Он повесил пиджак на спинку стула. Шерлок стоял и спокойно ждал. Белая приталенная сорочка элегантно облегала его торс, чёрные брюки по нынешней моде были узкими, округлый зад притягивал взор и руки. Джон огладил упругие ягодицы под тонким слоем ткани. Шерлок издал поощрительный звук, напоминающий мурлыканье. Джон огладил ещё раз. Сжал. Да, мурлычет. Подтолкнул Шерлока на кровать.

— Сядь, я туфли с тебя сниму. 

Шерлок присел на край постели, Джон опустился перед ним на колени и ласково обхватил лодыжку рукой. Приподнял ступню и снял чёрную кожаную туфлю. Обувь, очевидно, тоже была не из дешёвых. Размер лапки у его двуногого котика миниатюрностью не отличался, но ступня при этом оставалась узкой и изящной. Как и руки **:** тоже большие и неподражаемо аристократичные, с длинными идеальными пальцами. Джон снял вторую туфлю, стянул носки (похоже, шёлковые — в январе самое то), поднял к своим губам одну ногу и поцеловал холодные пальцы. Шерлок издал удивлённый возглас. Чему он удивляется? Можно подумать, Джон никогда раньше не целовал его задних лапок. Поцеловав вторую ступню, Джон сел на кровать за спиной Шерлока, приобнял его, прижался грудью к лопаткам, поцеловал любимый завиток на шее и принялся расстёгивать мелкие пуговицы сорочки. Не удержался и скользнул пальцами к соскам, поласкал их сквозь ткань, добился желаемой твёрдости, нежно сжал. Шерлок часто задышал, запрокинул голову назад, а спиной плотнее прижался к Джону. Их губы нашли друг друга и слились в поцелуе, пока руки совместно освобождались от сорочки. Уже не думая о сохранности одежды, Джон бросил сорочку на пол и жадно огладил обнажённую грудь Шерлока, вновь потеребив торчащие соски, и спустился к застёжке брюк. Под молнией ощутимо нарастало возбуждение. В своих джинсах Джон чувствовал то же самое. Уложив Шерлока спиной на кровать, Джон стянул с него брюки вместе с бельём, откинул их на пол к сорочке и наконец узрел свою долгожданную любовь в нагом виде. С вертикально стоящим членом. Шерлок не дал и минуты полюбоваться своей дивной красотой, вскочил и нетерпеливо принялся раздевать Джона. Вдвоём они мгновенно справились и, оголодавшие, с распалённым аппетитом, бросились обниматься. Вдруг Шерлок вырвался из объятий и выскочил из спальни. Джон хотел было бежать за ним, но хорошо, что остался, а то смешно получилось бы **:** бегать на пару, ещё и с эрекцией, до прихожей и обратно. Шерлок тут же вернулся и кинул на матрас новый пузырёк лубриканта. 

— Вот, купил. Без запаха, как ты любишь. Я видел, что у тебя тот почти закончился. 

Джон улыбнулся. Смазка в спальне расходовалась наравне с гелем в ванной и уходила исключительно на страстные фантазии в честь этого самого красавца.

Шерлок вновь сел на кровать и спросил **:**

— Как ты хочешь? Не волнуйся, я подготовился. Не думай, я не только лапкой умываться умею и пользоваться унитазом, но и остальную гигиену соблюдаю. 

Джон ошалел от этих слов. Какой у него котик, оказывается, чересчур чистоплотный. Недаром всё время лизался, а под хвостом особенно. 

— Шерлок, а как ты хочешь — так и будем. Я тебя всяко хочу.

Тот, недолго думая, откинулся спиной на подушки, поднял и раздвинул колени. Просиял лицом и довольно сказал **:**

— Вот так. Лицом к лицу. Чтоб целоваться можно было.

Джон умилился **:** мальчик запомнил его слова. Лёг рядом с ним на бок, взял новый пузырёк и выжал на пальцы холодный гель. Поцелуи поцелуями, а растяжка требует времени, так незачем его терять. Заботливо согрев смазку, он прикоснулся рукою к промежности Шерлока, нащупал сжатый вход и нежно огладил его скользким пальцем. Шерлок, побуждая долгожданную ласку, развёл ноги шире. Джон поднял глаза и посмотрел на него предвкушающим взглядом. Так, не отводя глаз, он проник внутрь тёплого тесного ануса, помассировал подушечкой пальца чувствительный бугорок и добился от Шерлока первого лёгкого стона. Следующий стон он получил, всунув второй палец, а дальнейшее услаждение слуха происходило уже непрестанно. Шерлок постанывал целующему Джону прямо в рот и, крепко обняв его руками, пытался затащить на себя. Джон недолго сопротивлялся, убедился, что тугие мышцы входа готовы его принять, и улёгся на изнемогающего любовника. Придерживая рукой смазанный член, он плавно вошёл в родное горячее нутро. Поцеловав кончик любимого носа, с улыбкой произнёс **:**

— Я весь в тебе. Ты мой, Уильям Шерлок Скотт. Отныне и навсегда, в горе и радости, пока смерть не разлучит нас... Как там дальше этот бред?.. Короче, согласен ли ты отныне быть моим мужчиной, а не котом?

Шерлок смешливо фыркнул **:**

— Когда я был котом, ты меня не спрашивал, хочу ли я быть твоим. 

— Боюсь, тогда у тебя не было права голоса. Да и выбора у тебя не было. Я всё решил за тебя. Разве ты недоволен прежней жизнью?

Шерлок шутливо задумался.

— Ну-у... Мне бы хотелось побольше гулять, ты же меня ни разу не отпускал до побега. Мне нужно было охотиться, бегать на большие расстояния, высоко прыгать... и не только на шкаф в гостиной. 

Джон посочувствовал **:**

— Да, знаю. Но я думал, тебе и дома хорошо... Я лишил тебя общения с собратьями, ты с самого рождения не видел других кошек. Наверное, это плохо, ведь социальные контакты важны для любого существа. А когда ты подрос, наверняка тебе хотелось общения с кошечками, я же тебя так и не кастрировал.

Шерлок улыбался.

— Кошечки? Зачем? Что с ними делать? Орать дурным голосом по ночам и драться из-за них с другими котами? А социальное общение... Джон, мне кроме тебя никто не нужен.

Джон признательно поцеловал его в губы и сделал первый пробный толчок. Шерлок с готовностью подался ему навстречу. Джон усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, что я тебя не кастрировал.

Шерлок закинул ноги ему на поясницу и согласился **:**

— Да уж...

~ 

_Скотти потёрся щёчкой о руку Джона, влюблённо посмотрел ему в лицо своими прозрачными глазами, соскочил с коленей и побежал к воде наблюдать за мальками. Пока Джон готовил на берегу маленький пикник, кот нагляделся на глупых рыбёшек и снова прибежал к любимому хозяину на колени. Естественно, мокрыми лапами... Джон налил чаю из термоса, для Скотти открыл баночку сладкого творожка, себе в зубы всунул толстый сэндвич. Погода радовала душу и тело, осеннее мягкое солнце ласково пригревало, пели птицы, изредка порхали бабочки, кот смотрел на них с неудовольствием **:** они невкусные. В итоге творожок доедал Джон, а всё мясо из сэндвича он скормил своему любимцу. Поев и полежав на траве, они не спеша пошли на станцию, путь был неблизким, Джон нёс кота на руках. Уставший Скотти благодарно прижимался к его плечу, смотря назад на полевую дорогу. Путешествовать ему нравилось, но бегать лапками на такие большие расстояния кот не желал, он же не собака. _

_В поезде они сели у окна. Скотти свернулся уютным клубком на хозяйских бёдрах и задремал. Джон, глядя на него, тоже сомкнул веки._

~ 

Джон открыл глаза и первые секунды соображал **:** что ему снится, а что нет. Кот на коленях и кудрявый любовник под боком. Кто из них? Голое плечо Шерлока с маленькими родинками-веснушками было слишком реальным. Его острое колено, упирающееся в ногу — тем более. Значит, кот был лишь сном. Попрощался... 

Шерлок спал. Джон впервые видел его спящим. Ребёнок. С опухшими губами, тихо посапывающим носом, щекой, прижатой к подушке... С растрёпанными кудрями, с ресницами, слипшимися стрелочками... Милый мальчик пустил слезу во время оргазма, трепетный... 

Да, оргазм они оба испытали необычайный. То ли дело в длительной тоске друг по другу, то ли в реальности Шерлока. Джон только и смог, что сползти с любимого и натянуть на них одеяло, уснули мгновенно. Немудрено, оба предыдущей ночью толком не спали. 

Пухлогубый красавец словно почувствовал на себе любующийся взгляд и открыл свои прозрачные кошачьи глаза. Улыбнулся. Джон прикоснулся кончиком пальца к его соблазнительным губам и погладил нижнюю. Шерлок лизнул его палец. 

— Шерлок, ты мне приснился котом. Ты нарочно мне душу бередишь?

— Нет. Не нарочно. Само получилось. Мне то место у реки понравилось. 

— Значит, теперь ты можешь влезать ко мне в сновидения?

Шерлок фыркнул в подушку.

— «Влезать», скажешь тоже... Я нечаянно. Наверное, ещё не окончательно перестроился из кота в человека. 

— Хорошо бы, если ты так и остался. Мне понравилось. Приходи во снах ещё. 

— Не обещаю, как получится. Мы долго спали?

— Четыре часа. Сейчас время к вечеру. Мы же никуда не торопимся?

Шерлок вытянул из-под одеяла свои длинные руки и обнял Джона за шею, промурлыкал **:**

— Нет, не особо. У нас есть время на продолжение... 

Он красноречиво потёрся бёдрами о бёдра Джона, но тот вдруг заметил на его предплечье круглую бежевую наклейку.

— Это что у тебя такое? Это же никотиновый пластырь? Откуда? Ты бывший кот! Ты не можешь курить! 

— Я и не курю.

— Шерлок, я понимаю, что ничего не понимаю, но, может, ты всё-таки хоть что-то расскажешь? Например, откуда у тебя документы? И ты абсолютно не выглядишь тем, кто первый день на этом свете живёт. Объясни мне.

— Джон, это трудно объяснить. Естественно, я живу не первый день, и даже не два кошачьих года. Я, вроде как, прожил двадцать девять лет. У меня есть воспоминания обо всех этих годах. И параллельно я помню всю жизнь кота. Такое объяснение тебя устраивает? 

— М-м... не очень. Вопросов всё равно множество. Получается, что ты уже существовал в этой жизни в этом обличье? 

— И да, и нет. Ещё вопросы?

— Тогда вопросов больше нет. Я всё равно ничего не понимаю. Наверное, лучше вообще об этом не думать.

— Наверное, да. Главное — я настоящий. Ты ведь этого хотел?

Джон ласково огладил упругие завитки его волос.

— Шерлок, да. Это — главное. С остальным мы потом разберёмся. Но что ты говорил про новое жильё? Ты хочешь отсюда съехать?

— Конечно! Это же окраина. А я нашёл нам квартиру в центре! О цене не волнуйся, вдвоём мы её потянем. Сегодня пойдём смотреть. Я уже перевёз туда свои вещи.

Джон удивлённо поднял брови.

— Шерлок, у тебя есть вещи? 

Тот пренебрежительно повёл плечом.

— Джон, само собой, у настоящего человека есть вещи, одежда, занятие, образование...

— Друзья... — подсказал Джон. 

Шерлок сморщил нос.

— У меня нет друзей. 

— Почему бы это?

— Зачем? У меня есть ты. 

Джон улыбнулся.

— Мой котик-социопат. А какое у тебя занятие в этой жизни? Ты спасатель?

Вот тут удивился Шерлок.

— Почему спасатель? С чего ты взял?

— В нашем с тобою последнем разговоре ты упоминал, что в будущей жизни тебе придётся спасать мир и меня. 

— Джон, ты о чём говоришь вообще? 

Ватсон задумался **:** неужели за полгода кто-то из них что-то забыл, а другой что-то придумал? Решил разобраться.

— Ты помнишь тот наш разговор? Когда ты рассказывал, как заглянул в мою судьбу и захотел многое в ней поменять? Ты спас меня от гибели при взрыве, потребовав, чтоб я уволился. Я тебя послушал, и тем самым смерть меня миновала.

Шерлок недоумённо приоткрыл рот.

— Не помню...

— Ну как же? А ещё ты упоминал мою женитьбу, и что её надо избежать. Говорил, что ты будешь инсценировать собственную смерть два года и тоже хочешь это поменять... Шерлок, ты мне это сам рассказал!

— Джон... Я верю... Может быть, эта лишняя информация стёрлась, когда я наполнял свои чертоги поистине важными знаниями...

— Чертоги? Это что ещё?

— Это моя высшая память. У меня обширные запасы всесторонней информации, они хранятся в строгом порядке в определённом месте, только нужные мне для дела, поэтому всё лишнее я удаляю. Ты говоришь, я инсценировал свою смерть два года? Хм-м, глупость какая. Неужели другого выхода не было? Что ещё я рассказывал?

— Ты говорил, что хочешь поменять отношения с несколькими людьми, но не сказал ни имён, ни сути проблемы. Ещё ты желал то ли избавиться, то ли вообще не заводить какую-то пагубную привычку. Наверное, курение. Поэтому ты с пластырем.

— Нет, не думаю... Кажется, я знаю, о чём речь...

— Ты про наркотики?

— А ты и это знаешь?

— Ты упоминал ужасный эпизод из нашей будущей жизни, где я сильно избил тебя за это. Я уже заранее сам себя ненавижу. Этого не будет. 

— Да, ты постарайся, чтоб не было. Мне по уши хватило одного твоего избиения. 

Джон прижал лицо Шерлока к своей груди. Печально спросил **:**

— Ты меня простишь за тот случай? Я ведь так и не попросил у тебя прощения... Ты сбежал, а потом три месяца я тебя оплакивал... Ты хоть знаешь, что я думал, что ты мёртв?

Шерлок кивнул ему в грудь.

— Знаю... И я слышал твои извинения и просьбу. Думаешь, почему я вернулся?

Джон отстранил его от себя, чтоб заглянуть в лицо.

— Что? Ты слышал меня? С того света? Так ты умирал или нет?

Шерлок задумчиво помотал головой.

— Джон, я не знаю... Мне казалось, что те три месяца я бродил по Лондону, искал тебя... А с другой стороны... Это так смутно всё... Я ни в чём не уверен. 

— Чудеса... Шерлок, ты знаешь, что той кошачьей могилы нет? Была и нет. Неужели это был ты... Нет, лучше не думать об этом, так и с ума сойти недолго. Я уже проходил через это, не хочу больше. Ты есть — и точка. Пойдём под душ? Я так мечтал тебя помыть...

Шерлок издал смешок.

— Всего лишь помыть?

Джон откинул одеяло и поднялся.

— Увидишь. Пошли. Отныне я не могу носить тебя на руках, а то бы не спрашивал, взял в охапку своего любимого котёнка и посадил в ванну.

~ 

— Джон, в этом ужасном районе такси водятся? 

Шерлок уже начинал замерзать, нос покраснел. Ещё бы! В шёлковых носочках и модельных туфлях. Выпендрёжник. Джон хотел уж было запихнуть его в ближайшее кафе, а такси дожидаться самому, но тут им наконец-то повезло. Они уселись в кэб, Шерлок назвал адрес **:**

— Бейкер-стрит. 

Джон слышал название этой улицы и раньше. Но не помнил, бывал ли на ней когда-нибудь. Кажется, маленькая старая улочка. Интересно, что за каморку отыскал его пронырливый котик?

Шерлок отодвинулся к окну, зябко тёр руки в перчатках, шмыгал носом и кутался в своё длинное пальто. Джону очень хотелось отругать его за легкомыслие. Ну кто так одевается в январе? Пусть днём температура плюсовая, но вечера и ночи холодные. Уж теплолюбивым кошкам-то это знать положено. Он не удержался поворчать **:**

— Шерлок, тебе двадцать девять лет, мог бы уже научиться одеваться по сезону. Как ты себе ещё ничего не отморозил? Или ты ради свидания со мною так расфуфырился? Спасибо, конечно. Но я бы тебе и в горнолыжном костюме обрадовался не меньше. Надеюсь, этот изысканный наряд не будет твоим постоянным образом?

Шерлок перестал ёжиться и выдал спокойным голосом **:**

— Джон, я не избавился от твоей спермы, она всё ещё во мне. 

Ватсон в ужасе посмотрел на затылок водителя **:** слышал ли он? По затылку так и не понял. Зато понял, что Шерлок таким образом попросил его заткнуться. Джон заткнул свои нравоучения, но вот фантазия разгорелась буйным огнём. Уф, почему в такси так жарко?

~ 

Кэб остановился. Джон, не поднимая взгляда на водителя, расплатился, и они вышли. Дом вовсе не производил впечатления ночлежки, притона, или что там ещё успел напридумывать Джон. Приличный многоквартирный дом викторианский эпохи. Они подошли к чёрной двери с медными цифрами «221Б», Шерлок постучал старинным дверным молотком. Джон усомнился **:**

— Дом превосходный. Мы его потянем? 

Шерлок заверил **:**

— Миссис Хадсон, владелица, даёт мне большую скидку. — И видя вопрос в глазах Джона, пояснил **:** — Услуга за услугу. Её мужа приговорили к смерти три года назад во Флориде. Мне удалось помочь ей.

— То есть ты её мужа спас от казни?

— Напротив, ускорил её.

Джон не успел спросить, чем же промышляет его кот-спасатель в этой жизни, но, кажется, всё-таки не спасением... Открылась дверь, и на пороге предстала миниатюрная пожилая леди, радушно раскинувшая объятия его Шерлоку. Джон от неожиданности даже взревновал. Дама светилась широкой улыбкой.

— Шерлок! Как я рада.

— Миссис Хадсон — доктор Ватсон, — представил их Шерлок. 

— Здравствуйте, проходите...

Они оказались в тёмной прихожей, в которой пахло стариной и выпечкой, поднялись по деревянной лестнице, Шерлок толкнул дверь, и Джон вошёл в... разорённый музей. Ну, по крайней мере, ему так поначалу показалось. Вечерний свет, проникающий в высокие окна, являл взору старые стеллажи с книгами, картинами и безделушками, с черепом на каминной полке, креслами, резным столиком, старинным ковром и множеством беспорядочно расставленных коробок и ящиков с какими-то бумагами, вещами... Глаза разбегались, Джон только успел обрадоваться камину. Неужели теперь у них будет камин? Шерлок крутился около него, ожидая одобрения, и Джон благосклонно согласился **:**

— Мне тут, пожалуй, нравится. Очень даже нравится. — Но озабоченно добавил **:** — Только нужно прибрать весь этот хлам... — По обиженным губам Шерлока догадался, что этот хлам его. — Значит, это ты уже успел устроить бардак?

Вошла миссис Хадсон, выискала в этой куче барахла чайную чашку с блюдцем — очевидно, свою же — и тактично поинтересовалась **:**

— Что скажете, доктор Ватсон? — И смущаясь добавила **:** — Наверху другая спальня есть, если вам разные спальни нужны... 

Джон, тоже смущаясь, отказался **:**

— Спасибо, нам достаточно одной. 

Сияющая домовладелица удалилась приготовить своим жильцам чай, в мечтах предвкушая увидеть расстроенное лицо миссис Тёрнер, когда та узнает про новых постояльцев соседки. Таких молодых, красивых и влюблённых мужчин... Не то что её однополая парочка жильцов, собственно пол у которых определить и невозможно.

~

**Конец**. Эпилог далее

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак,  
> Идею этой сказки, а может, и не сказки,  
> Постиг не только взрослый, но даже карапуз?
> 
> Моя мораль такова **:**  
>  Любимое существо не обязательно стóит больших денег и имеет родословную.  
> Оно неприкаянно замерзает беспородным тельцем на помойке или в приюте.  
> Не путайте любовь и понты. Любовь к престижу не идёт плюсом в карму.


	5. Эпилог. Джон и Шерлок

~

*******

— Джон, я самостоятельный человек, а не твой домашний кот! Я расследую Дело! А ты, мало того, что увязался за мной, ещё и так глупо перепутал корпуса колледжа и устроил погром. Почему же тогда ты не застрелил этого таксиста-маньяка? У тебя ведь был пистолет!

— С одним патроном, если помнишь. Я не собираюсь становиться убийцей без веских на то оснований. 

— А угроза моей жизни — это не веское основание?

— Шерлок, как я уже успел заметить, самую большую угрозу собственной жизни представляешь ты сам. 

— Джон... Ну ладно. Прилетевший в окно цветочный горшок сыграл не хуже пули **:** сердечный приступ таксист не пережил. А патронами надо запастись. Вдруг мне от скуки по стенам пострелять захочется...

~

*******

— Шерлок, ты не говорил, что у тебя есть брат! Да ещё и такой...

— Какой? Мерзкий?

— Не-ет... Я не это имел в виду. Такой... важный и занудный. И вообще на тебя не похожий, как будто вы не родные вовсе.

— Хм-м... Действительно, надо взять его ДНК и сверить. Может, его подкинули. 

— Шерлок! Не суди всех по себе. 

— Меня не подкинули! В этой семье я законнорождённый! У меня даже родословная есть. 

Шерлок обиженно задрал нос. Джон погладил его по спине, желая смягчить конфликт. Да, не надо наступать на больное место Шерлоку и напоминать ему про помойку. Хотя... Предрасположенность к помойкам уже начинает сказываться **:** в поисках розового чемодана тот облазил все свалки в примыкающих кварталах. «Придём домой — одежду в химчистку, Шерлока — в ванну, шампунь от блох». 

— Шерлок, так может у тебя и родители есть?

— Джон, глупее вопроса ты не мог придумать? Конечно, есть! И даже вовсе не кошки. М-м... Хотя насчёт мамули я не уверен.

~

*******

— Добрый день, — они вошли в китайскую сувенирную лавку, и Джон вежливо поприветствовал пожилую продавщицу-китаянку. Шерлок вежливо промолчал. Магазинчик изобиловал всяческой восточной чепухой **:** веера, статуэтки узкоглазых божков, пергаменты с иероглифами, фарфоровые чайнички и чашки, бумажные фонарики... Тишину лавки нарушало только навязчивое тиканье. «Тикали» кошки. Кошек было много, недаром лавка называлась в их честь. Они стояли рядами, разного размера, белые, золотистые, с прищуренными и круглыми глазами, фарфоровые и деревянные, но все как одна махали лапкой, приманивая счастье. Продавщица сразу же обратилась к Джону **:**

— Вы кошку на счастье хотите? — По-английски она говорила с сильным акцентом. 

Джон отказался **:**

— Нет, спасибо. 

Продавец держала в руках упомянутый товар и настойчиво его предлагала.

— Десять фунтов! Десять фунтов! Ваша жена обрадуется. 

Шерлок громко фыркнул, а Джон усмехнулся и снова вежливо отказался **:**

— Нет, спасибо. У меня уже есть своя кошка на счастье.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Шерлок возмущённо спросил Джона **:**

— Под «женой», надеюсь, она не меня имела в виду? И вообще, разве не видно, что у тебя нет жены?

У Джона было благодушное настроение, он терпеливо ответил **:**

— Шерлок, вряд ли эта старая китаянка допустила мысль, что мы пара и что кто-то из нас «жена». Успокойся, уж ты-то точно «женой» не выглядишь.

— Можно подумать, ты выглядишь.

— Ну-у... — Джон рассмеялся, — уверен, что многие наши знакомые именно так и думают. 

Шерлок даже притормозил свой стремительный шаг.

— Что? Ты думаешь, они думают, что я тебя?.. И тебя это не волнует? 

Он недоумённо хлопал ресницами. Вообще-то вопросы их совместной жизни в глазах прочих людей его не интересовали абсолютно. И вот, надо же, заинтересовался.

— Шерлок, а как они должны думать? Даже миссис Хадсон наверняка нарисовала себе в фантазиях что-то этакое **:** я, как примерная домохозяйка, хожу в магазины, готовлю, прибираю, стираю... А ты хоть раз мыл посуду? Ты только хандришь на диване и скрипку мучаешь ночами.

Шерлок возмущённо открыл рот, да так и не смог ничего ответить. Джон мстительно добавил **:**

— И меня ночами мучаешь... под предлогом, что кошки — ночные животные. — Высказал и, как всегда, сразу же задобрил **:** — Иди сюда, жёнушка моя долговязая...

Джон нагнул Шерлока за шею и поцеловал в так и не закрытый удивлённый рот. Шерлок попытался оправдаться **:**

— Я мою посуду! После опытов. И свою одежду я глажу сам, ты не умеешь это нормально делать... 

— Шерлок! Зато я _тебя_ хорошо глажу. А к твоим дорогущим костюмам я не собираюсь прикасаться утюгом, мне жить ещё не надоело. Так и быть, не мой посуду. С самого твоего рождения я на это и не рассчитывал.

~

*******

— Шерлок, ты опять обокрал Лестрейда? Хватить ему мстить за обыск! Намочи ему в ботинки и успокойся. У тебя уже коллекция его удостоверений! А теперь за воровство наручников принялся? Что на очереди? Табельное оружие? 

— Джон, не кричи. Наручники мне просто понравились. 

— Дай посмотреть.

~ 

— Шерлок, а ключ от наручников ты не догадался стащить? Так теперь и будешь сидеть со скованными за спиной руками, пока инспектор не придёт с новым обыском? Хм-м, а я всё это время могу тобою безнаказанно пользоваться... 

— Джон, даже и не знаю, расстроить тебя или обрадовать?.. Ключ есть в ящике кухонного стола. Но ты можешь сделать вид, что я тебе этого пока не говорил.

~

*******

— Джон... Это то, что я думаю?..

— Да, это анальный плаг. Сделан по спецзаказу. Таких хвостов больше нет. 

Джон самодовольно улыбнулся, будто пожертвовал личный хвост на эту секс-игрушку *****.

Шерлок поставил коробку на стол и осторожно вынул сложенный спиралью длинный толстый чёрный хвост с металлическим набалдашником. Хвост мягко раскрутился и скользнул из рук. Длина оказалась приличной. Шерлок задумчиво приложил набалдашник к бедру **:** кончик хвоста доходил ему до лодыжек. 

— Джон... Я хоть не должен в этом выходить за пределы квартиры? У меня брюки узкие, хвост не влезет. 

— Нет, ты будешь его надевать... вернее _вдевать_ , когда я скажу. В комплекте с ошейником и ворованными наручниками. Когда провинишься. 

— В смысле, каждый день? Тогда купи ещё чёрные кошачьи ушки на ободке.

— Ушки, точно! Шерлок, ты гений!

— Я знаю.

~

*******

— Шерлок, ты уже давно не кот, не наглей! Хватит есть из моей тарелки. У тебя всё то же самое, ешь из своей.

— Джон, у тебя вкуснее. 

— Вредина. Просто ты знаешь, что я не могу тебя серьёзно наказать, поэтому так бесцеремонно себя ведёшь. 

— Ты меня наказываешь! Не ври! Вчера наступил мне на хвост.

— Так не раскидывай хвост, когда я испытываю оргазм. Я себя не контролирую в этот момент. Зато ты наелся «сметанки», не жалуйся. 

— Да... Но у меня голова болит, ты мне волосы чуть не выдрал, когда радушно потчевал угощением... А ещё ты храпишь мне в ухо. Я потом весь день плохо слышу.

— Ты всегда плохо слышишь. Но выборочно **:** мои советы и претензии ты не слышишь никогда, а «идём гулять» и «место преступления» ты слышишь за милю. И вообще, я храплю редко. И только тогда, когда ты спишь на мне. А ты вовсе не кошачьего веса, имей в виду, мой котик. 

— На тебе я сплю, потому что все кошки теплолюбивые, я мёрзну без тебя.

— Может, попробуешь спать в пижаме?

— Джон, что-то мне подсказывает, что ты этого не хочешь. 

— Не хочу. Чёрт с тобой, спи на мне. Задохнусь во сне, так хоть помру счастливым.

~

*******

— Шерлок, не вертись! А то пена в глаза попадёт.

— А ты не лей мне воду в уши! Кошки этого не любят.

— Ты не кошка! И ты сам просился помыться, поэтому веди себя хорошо. 

— Я просился? Я просто угадал твоё желание. Ты вечно ноешь **:** какой Скотти был послушный и ласковый котик... как он купаться любил... Только что-то не припомню, чтоб я любил купаться. 

— Может, Скотти и не очень любил мытьё, но Шерлок обожает, когда я его мою. Иначе вот это у него не топорщилось бы... 

Рука Джона скользнула по животу Шерлока под воду и поласкала вставший член. Шерлок заурчал по-кошачьи, прогнул спину и боднул намыленной головой Джона в рубашку. Пришлось раздеваться и тоже залезать в ванну. Шерлок потеснился, Джон устроился между торчащих из пены острых коленей и принялся его домывать. 

В один заход домыть не получилось. Шерлоку стало неудобно сидеть, поджимая длинные ноги, и он взобрался на Джона. Да так удачно уселся, что по неотложным причинам гигиенические процедуры пришлось продолжить лишь после длинного перерыва.

~ 

Джон затирал тряпкой лужи на полу ванной и при этом идиотски улыбался. Вспоминал ошарашенно-радостное лицо миссис Хадсон, когда она без стука заскочила к ним в квартиру и узрела разгуливающего по гостиной голого мокрого Шерлока. Наверняка она слышала их стоны в ванной (как известно, трубы — отличный проводник звука) и, невзирая на это, побежала к ним жаловаться на мокрые пятна на своём потолке. «Ох, миссис Хадсон, уважаемая наша домовладелица, ничего не попишешь **:** дом старый, жильцы молодые... Терпи́те. В качестве компенсации мы можем стонать погромче и не будем в претензиях, если вы станете вламываться к нам без стука. Только не помрите от счастья, если однажды увидите обнажённого Шерлока с кошачьим хвостом и ушами, в собачьем ошейнике и со скованными за спиной руками, при этом стоящим на коленях и ртом ублажающим меня. Кстати... То, что Шерлок часто позволяет себе грубости по отношению к вам — повод его наказать. Хотя... Думается мне, подобные наказания его нисколечко не пугают, иначе бы он не нарывался на них с такой подозрительной частотой. Да и кого я обманываю этими «наказаниями»? Мы оба ждём их с нетерпением...»

~

*******

При очередном приступе скуки Шерлок добрался до изучения сакрального литературного шедевра всех времён и народов — «Камасутры». Заодно проштудировал и более поздние трактаты на подобные темы. Обфыркав и пропустив всю духовную и философскую составляющую великого произведения, он предсказуемо увлёкся лишь описаниями физического аспекта любви, то есть сексуальными позами.

~ 

Джон, уже две недели замирая сердцем, возвращался каждый вечер с работы, предчувствуя новый этап очередного эксперимента. Проводимые опыты не позволяли ему высыпаться, всё тело на следующий день болело, глупая улыбка не сходила с заспанного лица, мысли порхали и разбегались, профессиональные навыки улетучивались. Но доктор усиленно делал серьёзный вид, выслушивая жалобы пациента на грудные боли в крестцовом отделе позвоночника, или же кивал, словно китайский болванчик, соглашаясь на свидание с новой медсестрой. А потом, перед уходом с работы, очень удивлялся, когда просвещённая коллегами девушка оскорблённо ему высказывала **:** «Доктор, могли бы сразу сказать, что вы не по женской части! Незачем подавать ложные надежды». А доктор смотрел на неё и вообще впервые видел.

~ 

А ведь Джон сам виноват был! В сердцах ляпнул скучающему Шерлоку, вздумавшему изучать разновидности типографских шрифтов со времён издания первой печатной книги и до наших дней **:**

— Шерлок, когда коту делать нечего, он яйца лижет! Уж лучше бы ты занимался истинно кошачьим делом, чем выносил мне мозг нонпарелью и гробе-цицеро! Какая польза от этих знаний? Такая же, как от двухсот сорока видов пепла? 

— Двести сорок три, — обиженно поправил Шерлок. — Я не могу лизать яйца, тебя же дома нет. А себе я вылизывать ничего не собираюсь, мне это надоело ещё за то время... 

Джон спохватился, кинулся утешать свернувшегося клубком Шерлока, поцеловал его в ушко, погладил спинку, ласково потрепал волосы.

— Шерлок, я имел в виду, чтоб ты занялся чем-нибудь более нужным в хозяйстве. Знания, которые пригодятся для... для секса, например. 

Джон радовался своей придумке. Идиот. Ведь всё, что подпадает в область интересов неугомонного исследователя, изучается тщательно, пристально, под микроскопом, до мельчайших подробностей, и обязательно проверяется экспериментальным путём, иногда методом проб и ошибок. Растянув мышцу голени и чуть не порвав уздечку, Джон испросил двухдневный перерыв в опытах. От сердечного приступа и прочих физических увечий его спасло внезапно подвернувшееся Дело. Никогда ещё Ватсон так не радовался жестокому тройному убийству. Его домашний гений отвлёкся на несколько дней, блистательно раскрыл преступление и накинулся на Джона с новым запасом идей и сил.

~

*******

— Джо-о-он! Джо-о-он!.. — раздалось из спальни, и послышался звук упавшего тела.

Джон открыл дверь и увидел Шерлока, сидящего на полу. Ох, наконец-то, он пришёл в себя. Хотя, нет, кажется, ещё немного не дошёл. 

— Ну, как ты?

Взъерошенный Шерлок, сидя рядом с кроватью, посмотрел на Джона пьяными глазами.

— Как я здесь оказался?

— Наверное, ты мало что помнишь... Ты был не в себе. И учти **:** Лестрейд снял тебя на свой телефон. 

Шерлок поднялся на ноги и, покачиваясь, спросил **:**

— Где она?

Джон не понял.

— Ты про кого?

Шерлок, облачённый в чёрные брюки и чёрную сорочку, пьяно мотался по спальне. Одежда была изрядно помятой. Джон постеснялся раздеть Шерлока при ребятах, которые помогли дотащить его до кровати, а потом не стал уж его будить. Шерлок сердито ответил **:**

— Да про неё, про неё...

— Не понял.

— Не глупи! Я про _ту_ женщину!

— А! Ирен Адлер? Она смылась, и больше её никто не видел. 

Глядя, как Шерлок явно ищет _ту_ самую женщину в их спальне, Джон усмехнулся **:**

— Её здесь не было, Шерлок. 

Но тот не слушал, метался, потом упал на пол и пополз под кровать, проверяя, не там ли затаилась беглянка. Джон не позволил ему этого сделать, подхватил под мышки, поднял и уложил на кровать. 

— Ну-ка в постель... Вот так. Утром будешь в порядке. Всё, спи. 

Он ласково похлопал его по заду и чмокнул в нос. Шерлок пробубнил в подушку **:**

— Само собой, я буду в порядке... Я и так в полном порядке...

Джон не стал спорить, но, выходя из комнаты, напомнил **:**

— Если понадоблюсь — я рядом.

Вредный голос с постели вопросил **:**

— Зачем?

Джон решил не противоречить одурманенному неизвестным препаратом Шерлоку, отмахнулся **:**

— Да ни зачем, я так... 

Понадобился он уже через пару минут. Из спальни опять раздалось требовательное **:**

— Джо-о-он!

Шерлок оказался прав **:** _та_ женщина всё-таки была в их спальне. Она оставила его пальто, а когда включили свет, обнаружили ещё и след помады на его щеке. Шерлок фыркал, крутился, нюхал сам себя, опять фыркал.

— _Эта_ женщина... — он сердито шипел. — Я пахну ею... Джон, помой меня срочно! 

Джон подумал, что с таким взбудораженным Шерлоком ему в ванне не совладать, тот или поскользнётся-убьётся, или утопится, или сдерёт с себя кожу мочалкой. Намочил полотенце тёплой водой, уложил непослушного Шерлока в постель и обтёр ему лицо. Поцеловал в обе щёки.

— Всё, нет никаких её следов, не волнуйся.

— Джон, есть! Этот запах...

Джон знал, что Шерлок капризничает, нет никакого запаха. Хотя, кто знает, каково обоняние бывшего кота... 

— Давай я оботру тебя полотенцем? А помоешься ты утром, когда будешь себя нормально чувствовать.

Шерлок пытался встать, сопел, пыхтел, возмущался.

— Я нормально себя чувствую! Только ноги что-то не того... Джон! Моё пальто! Оно тоже пахнет _той_ женщиной! Его надо в чистку! Она носила его на голое тело! Чёрт!

— Шерлок, ты сам ей его предложил. Успокойся, пальто проветрится, а сейчас давай баиньки... Разденем тебя... Протрём... 

Так, тихонько уговаривая, поглаживая, освобождая от одежды, обмакивая мягкое полотенце в тёплую воду и нежно обтирая любимое тело, Джон усыпил смутьяна.

~ 

Последующие дни Шерлок частенько принюхивался к своему пальто, морщился, но про чистку не заикался. В чистку его отдали после очередного Дела, в поисках улик по которому Шерлок облазил половину лондонских помоек.

~

*******

— Шерлок! Ты гад, сволочь, подонок, эгоист хренов! Ты хоть можешь представить, что я испытал, когда ты второй раз подох?! Да те три месяца твоего кошачьего небытия не идут ни в какое сравнение с этими двумя сутками! Тогда я тебя хоть дохлым не видел, а в этот раз ты на моих глазах на асфальт шмякнулся! Скажи **:** ты сдох или нет? Или это очередной мой сон? Как можно выжить после падения с такой высоты? Тут даже кот бы не выжил или переломался бы весь. А на тебе ни царапины! Ну-ка, раздевайся, я убедиться хочу! 

— Джон, я живой, абсолютно. Помнишь, ты говорил, что я говорил... В общем, что в нашем будущем мне придётся инсценировать собственную смерть? 

— Да! Помню! Но ты собирался этого избежать! Ты же знал, что это может случиться, ты же хотел этого не допускать! Так почему допустил?!

— Джон, а ты помнишь, какой срок я должен быть «мёртвым»?

— М-м... Два года, кажется... 

— Ну? Так что, как тебя устраивает больше **:** два дня или два года? 

— Шерлок, ты всё равно гад... Мне и двух дней хватило... Почему ты не раздеваешься?!

~

*******

— Шерлок, к нам в клинику приняли на работу новую медсестру. Но я, кажется, уже говорил об этом как-то... Да ты её видел **:** Мэри Морстен, такая блондинка смешливая. 

— Джон, мне не интересны медсёстры, которые крутятся около тебя! Ну и... что она?.. 

— Да ничего... Просто проявляет явные знаки внимания. Хотя ей наверняка насплетничали, что у меня есть ты, да и она тебя видела... Я не понимаю, что ей от меня надо.

— Что, что... Захомутать тебя надо — вот что. Возраст у неё преклонный, внешность не ахти, карьера никакая... Вот и цепляется за приличного доктора.

— Шерлок! Что значит «преклонный возраст»? Она моих лет! И она вполне симпатична...

— Да, к тому же она любит кошек, романтична, сама печёт хлеб... Джон, идеальная пара для тебя.

— Моя идеальная пара — это ты. Неромантичный кот, не умеющий даже заварить себе чай. 

— Джон... Кстати, эта медсестра лгунья, имей в виду.

— Зато ты говоришь правду без конца и края.

~

*******

— Джон, а это точно то место? Мне помнится немного не так...

— Шерлок, это потому, что тогда ты был котом. Роста ты был другого. 

— Джон, какое гениальное умозаключение. А то я сам не помню, что был котом. Просто мне кажется, река слегка изменила русло. 

— М-м... Возможно, во время весеннего паводка или ливней... Но это точно то место. Вот тут ты любил сидеть и смотреть на рыбок. О! Вон, кстати, и они! Наверное, дети тех мальков. Сиди и смотри, а я пока организую нам пикник на берегу. 

Шерлок сидеть не стал, а увязался за Джоном. 

— Мне скучно одному на них смотреть. 

— В бытность котом тебе не было скучно. 

— Джон, ты сравнил тоже! Кошки спят большее время суток, а я не люблю спать. Я вообще сплю только из-за тебя. Потому что, пока ты спишь, мне совсем нечего делать. 

— Угу, когда тебя это останавливало? Если уж ты любовью занимаешься со мною, не разбудив меня при этом, то что тебе мешает называть меня идиотом или ставить на мне опыты, пока я сплю? Э-э-э... Шерлок! Ты куда? Ты что, обиделся? Ну прости! Я не хотел!

~ 

— Джон, какой идиот придумал традиции пикников? Разве нельзя просто выехать на природу, чтоб совокупляться на свежем воздухе? Зачем весь этот глупый антураж? Вино, еда в корзинке, дурацкое клетчатое покрывало... А мёд в качестве смазки... Джон, у меня всё склеилось внутри. 

— Шерлок, ты такой романтичный... Даже не верится, что когда-то у нас с тобою будет собственный дом и пасека...

— Что? Пасека? Джон, ты это только что придумал? Пользуешься тем, что я не помню нашего будущего... Скорее я уж сыроваренное дело налажу. 

— Нет, не придумал. И будет именно пасека. И красивый коттедж, и море вдалеке...

~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Для тех, кто запамятовал, что такое анальный плаг с хвостиком, напоминаю **:**  
>  ●  
>   
> ●  
> Само собой разумеется, у Шерлока хвост гораздо шикарнее и длиннее)))  
> ●  
> Подходящий арт из инета **:**  
>  ●  
> 


End file.
